Tsuki no namida
by Debby6
Summary: Edward es un chico de 17 años que vive solo con su hermano Alphonse, conoce al Coronel Roy Mustang y Ed se enamora de el, pero Roy empezara un juego con Edward del cual hubiera preferido no empezar...
1. El asesino dorado

TSUKI NO NAMIDA(La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

1r Capitulo: El asesino dorado

Un joven de 17 años, rubio, de unos ojos dorados como el mismo oro, caminaba por la calle en busca de un trabajo que pudiera manterle a el y a su hermano pequeño, Alphonse.

El y su hermano perdieron a su madre a los 12 años, solo su padre estaba vivo, pero no sabian ni querian saber donde podria estar, ese hombre los abandono a ellos y a su madre sin dar ninguna explicación, asi su madre enfermo y acabo muriendo.

Volviendo al joven rubio, su nombre era Edward Elric, y llevaba toda la mañana buscando algun lugar en donde poder trabajar, ya cansado de no encontrar nada, decidio ir a casa para comer algo.

-Al, ya llegue – Chillo Ed al entrar en casa.

-Aah Nii-san por fin llegas – Al fue en busca de su hermano que se encontraba en la cocina buscando comida – Nii-san la comida esta en el microondas.

-Aaah gracias a dios me estaba muriendo de hambre – Se fue directo al microondas sin darse cuenta que habia alguien mas aparte de Al.

-Nii-san, mira este es Tiky, un compañero de clase – Dijo Al señalando al suso dicho.

-Enchanpato pe copoperte

-No hables con la boca llena guarro!!! – Le dijo Al – En fin, su padre trabaja en un bar cerca de aquí y necesita un nuevo dependiente.

-Mi padre es el jefe de ese bar, y Al me dijo que buscabas trabajo, asi que te recomende a mi padre – Dijo Tiky acercandose a Ed

-De verdad?¿ - Dijo Ed contento

-Si, si quieres te acompaño a verlo.

-Vale, pero lo primero es lo primero y me muero de hambre asi que Al vamos a comer.

Después de comer los tres se dirijieron al bar donde trabajaba el padre de Tiky, era un bar tipico de Amestris, en una gran avenida repleta de gente.

-Bueno aquí es – Dijo Tiky entrando en el bar

-Bueno al menos hay gente

-Nii-san, - Al le pego un codazo

-Queee?¿?¿ - Se quejo Ed

-Mi padre esta en la parte de atrás, venid – Fueron hasta una puerta, donde habia un despacho

-Padre le he traido – Dijo Tiky al entrar

-Hola Tiky, vaya asi que tu eres Edward Elric eres mas alto de lo que me dijeron – Dijo el padre de Tiky mirando hacia Alphonse

-ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN BAJITO QUE PARA SENTARME EN UNA SILLA NECESITO UNA ESCALERA!!!!!! – Chillo Edward como loco.

-Nii-san calmate no lo ha dicho con mala intención – Intento calmar a Ed.

-Padre Edward es el – Dijo señalando a un Ed muy furioso.

-Ah perdona, perdona me habia confundio, bueno si quieres trabajar puedes empezar mañana mismo.

-Que?¿ De verdad? Asi de facil? – Dijo Ed sorprendido

-Si, si mi hijo te recomienda no tengo nada que objetar.

-Vaya, gracias – Dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

-Mañana te dire el horario y tu trabajo, hasta entonces

-Hasta mañana – Y los tres salieron del bar.

-Muchas gracias Tiky por ayudar a mi hermano, estaba ya como loco

-Eh? Quien estaba como loco? Eeeh Al contesta – Dijo levantando el puño como broma.

-Nadie nii-san nadie jejeje – Rio nervioso.

A la mañana siguiente eran las 9 y Ed aun dormia, Al, harto de esperarlo fue a su habitación para intentar despertalo.

-Nii-san despierta tienes de ir a trabajar – Dijo un Al tranquilo

- Ya no… puedo comer maaas…. – Dijo Edward dandose la vuelta

-NII-SAN despierta de una vez – Le salio una vena en la frente

-Que te dicho que no puedo comer maas Al – conesto Ed

-NII-SAAAAN QUE TE DESPIERTEEEEEEEEEES – Exploto por fin Al tirandolo al suelo.

-Pero que…? Ah, Al, tu por aquí – Dijo sentandose en el suelo

-Yo por aquí – Solto con sarcasmo – Sabes que hora es Nii-san?

-mmm… y yo que se – Dijo despeinandose el pelo

-Son las 9:30 y tenias de ir YA – Dijo Al saliendo de la habitación

-Tener de ir ya a donde? – Edward se levanto y fue al lavabo a ducharse, cuando salio y se vistio cayo en que esta mañana empezaba con el trabajo – Noooo dioooos mio me habia olvidado!!!!

Edward salio corriendo de su habitación hacia la puerta de salida, (su casa no era muy grande ya que no se podian permitir gran cosa, tenia dos habitaciones, una cocina-comedor y un baño)

-Ay donde tendras la cabeza.

-Bueno Al no llegues tarde al colegio, hasta luego – Dijo Ed saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

-Si si hasta luego, ay y se supone que él es el mayor – Dijo Al con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

Edward iva corriendo por las calles para no llegar mas tarde de lo que ya estaba llegando.

-Genial mi primer dia de trabajo y ya llego tarde, tu sabes Ed, tu sabes – Al girar una esquina se choco contra alguien haciendole caer al suelo – Lo que me faltaba – dijo en el suelo.

-Estas bien? – Dijo un hombre alto, moreno y con unos ojos tan negros como la noche misma.

-Si… supongo – Cuando Ed levanto la mirada para ver a ese hombre se quedo sin palabras le parecio como si fuera un angel caido.

-Te vas a quedar en el suelo todo el dia? – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sarcastica.

-Che, ni que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer – Al levantarse ve que es bastante mas bajito que el hombre y suspira.

-Que pasa? Te duele el cuello de mirar arriba?

-… - Le exploto una vena – ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN BAJITO QUE PARA MI ERES UN RASCACIELOOOOOOS!!! – Chillo Ed a como pudieron sus pulmones.

-Bueno si lo miras asi… - El hombre miro el reloj – Bueno pequeñin tengo que irme – Le dijo dandole palmadas en la cabeza

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS MICROBIO ULTRA SUPER MEGA PEQUEÑO –Bueno no veo a nadie mas por aquí… Tu si? – Dije mientras se iva y movia la mano en forma de despedida.

-Pero seras!!!!! Yo a ese me lo cargo jaajajajajaa – Después de reirse un rato como loco – Eh? Yo creo que tenia algo importante que hacer… mierdaaaa que llego tarde – Salio corriendo otra vez hacia el bar donde llego a los 10 minutos.

-Bueno 15 minutos tarde, si ese idiota no se hubiera chocado conmigo - dijo entrando en el bar.

-Edward… - Dijo Kai, el padre de Tiky – Justo a tiempo, ven – Le señalo el camino hacia su despacho

-"Justo a tiempo dice" – Con un tic en el ojo.

-De acuerdo, aquí esta tu contrato y tu ropa de camarero.

-Esta bien, gracias – Dijo Ed cojiendo la ropa.

-En la puerta de al lado estan las taquillas de los empleados, la tuya es la 10, tu trabajo consiste en hacer los pedidos y traer los platos si?

-Si, muchas gracias – Dijo Ed saliendo y dirijiendose a su taquilla.

-Nunca me puesto una de estas cosas, - El traje era todo negro, pantalón, camisa blanca y una chaqueta, como si fuera un esmoquin (bueno el tipico traje de camarero XD diooos Ed vestido con eso //// en fin…)

La mañana pasaba rapida y divertida para Edward ya que entraba mucha gente rara, hasta que al girarse para llevar la cuenta a una pareja se choco contra alguien.

-Vaya chibi, deberias ir con mas cuidado – Dijo un hombre cojiendolo del brazo para que no cayera.

-A KIEN LE DICES…… "mierda estoy en el trabajo no puedo hacer eso" Usted perdone señor no le habia vis… to- Al levantar la mirada para encarar a ese hombre se topo con la misma mirada que esta mañana – Aaaah eres tu!!!! – Dijo soltandose de su agarre y señalandolo con el dedo.

-No sabes que es de mala educación señalar con el dedo chico?

-"otra vez con ese sarcasmo, esque no lo aguanto" – dijo girando la cara.

-Pedon la cuenta por favor – Dijo un chico ya impacientado

-Si ahora se la traigo –Dijo Ed llendo hacia alli – Perdon por la tardanza, tenga. – y la pareja se fue.

-Ei, - Ed salto y se giro y se encontro con una sonrisa burlona

-Y a ti que te pica.

-Esa es la manera de tratar a un cliente?

-Che lo que sea, sientante aquí si quieres – Dijo mientras volvia a la barra.

-Toma – Le entrego la carta (aunque fuera un bar, no era el tipico de mala muerte, era mas un restaurante)

-mmm… Tomare un café con leche, la leche que no este muy caliente, y lo quiero en un baso pequeño, no con mucho azucar – Ed tenia un tic en el ojo – Tambien quiero un helado de chocolate, pero que no sea muy fuerte el cocholate, y un donnut de chocolate.

-Algo mas?¿ - Dije Ed al borde de la desesperación.

-Si, no me hagas esperar mucho – Dijo con su sonrisa sarcastica

-… - Ed se agacho para quedar mas cerca del hombre y le susurro– Te hare esperar lo que me de la gana je – Dicho eso es fue con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Que chico mas interesante.

Al cabo de diez minutos Ed llego con el pedido del hombre.

-Che, queria tardar mas – Dijo dejando las cosas encima de la mesa

-Puedo hacer que te echen sabes? – Dijo en broma

-… - Ed dejo caer, sin querer claro esta, el café encima de la camisa del hombre – Uy, pero que torpe soy señor, lo siento mucho n.n– Dijo en un tono falso.

-… - El hombre con una gota en la cabeza – Si sera porque te falta algo de altura no? ^^

-Seraas!!! Che, el lababo esta por alli, ahora te traere otro - Dijo dando media vuelta, cuando el hombre llego ya tenia el café.

Luego miro hacia donde estaba Edward y le vio hablando con un hombre "Ese hombre me resulta muy familiar, creo que era " miro en una libreta pequeña que tenia en el bolsillo de la camisa, "Matsumoto Kai, Sospechoso de secuestros, un hombre de unos 30 años, tez morena, castaño, trabaja en un bar cerca de la milicia de Amestris, durante 5 meses mas de 7 empleados han desaparecido, todos eran rubios, jóvenes, y trabajaban en su bar" Entonces miro a Edward "es demasiado sospechoso " Volvio su mirada a la libreta " Pero no hay pruebas contra el …"

-Hola?? – Dijo Ed – Pero bueno que coño le pasa a este ahora? – SEÑOR – Dijo tocandole el hombro.

-Que susto me has dado – Dijo mirandolo

-Esque estaba en la quinta luna

-Oye cuando acaba tu turno

-Mi turno? Para que? ¬¬ – Dijo con una mirada desconfiada

-Para hacerte una peguntas a cerca de este bar.

-Termina dentro de 10 minutos.

-Esta bien, esperare, de mientras traeme la cuenta ^^– Le dijo con una sonrisa, Ed se dio la vuelta algo cofundido "Que querra este hombre ahora, deberia preguntarle el nombre" Se vuelve a girar.

-Etto… Como te llamas? u.u'– Dijo con una gota en la cabeza

-Roy Mustang – Dijo con una sonrisa… ¿Sensual?

-Mmm vaya Mustang, como los coches, Yo me llamo Edward Elric – Contesto con una sonrisa. – Bueno mi turno ya acaba voy a cambiarme – Dijo yendo hacia la puerta del fondo.

- Edward eh – Sonrio Roy "Tendre de mantenerlo vigilado por si acaso, si ese hombre resulta ser el asesino dorado (lo llaman asi por matar a rubios XD) seguramente estara planenado matar a Elric"

-Ya estoy Mustang, a donde vamos – Ed vestia con unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta corta con capucha tambien roja.

-… - Roy se quedo sin palabras, antes, en la caida no se habia dado cuenta de que este chico parecia un angel. – Vamos a un parque que esta aquí al lado – Dijo levantandose.

Al llegar al parque ambos se sentaron cerca de una fuente muy grande, estubieron un rato sin decir nada, pero extrañamente no se sentian para nada incomodos con ese silencio.

-Y bueno – Ed encaro a Roy – Que me querias preguntar?

-Cuanto hace que trabajas ahí? – Dijo Roy devolviendole la mirada.

-Desde hoy mismo.

-Vaya, ¿como lo conseguiste? – Dijo algo dudoso

-Pues ayer mismo, el hijo del dueño, es amigo de mi hermano, y el me recomendo.

-Con que el hijo del dueño eh "¿puede que el tambien tengo algo que ver?", ¿Cuando hace que conoces al hijo?

-Pues, desde ayer mismo… ¿que pasa eres poli o algo?

-Desde ayer eh… ¿Y al padre tambien le conociste ayer?

-Pues si… tambien, ¿acaso eres un detective?

-"Y todos los empleados que a tenido han sido rubios, y no duran mas de 3 semanas, es muy sospechoso"

-Pero bueno quieres contestarme!!!! – Dijo Ed levantandose

-¿Que? – Dijo mirandolo

-Ay… Que si eres policia o algo asi

-No, no lo soy

-¿Entonces a que viene tanta preguntita?

-"Creo que sera mejor que se lo diga, para que vaya con cuidado" Vale, si has aceptado el trabajo es porque no lo sabes, en ese bar mas de 7 chicos, rubios, han desaparecido.

-¿Y? – Dijo sentandose otra vez.

-Pues que el principal sospechoso es Matsumoto Kei, el dueño del bar, en 5 meses, ha tenido mas de 7 camareros, y todos han desaparecido en extrañas circuntansias.

-Me estas diciendo que mi jefe es un secuestrador? – Dijo con algo de desconfianza

-Pues no estoy del todo seguro, no hay pruebas contra el, pero su hijo tambien puede ser sospechoso, por lo que pienso que el tambien esta metido en esto.

-Pero… Mi hermano es amigo de Tiky, me estas diciendo que mi hermano… Mierda – Dice levantandose – Mi hermano esta con el – Miro con algo de miedo a Roy.

-Esta bien – Se levanto tambien – ¿Donde estan?

-Eh… si no recuerdo mal, ivan a ir a la biblioteca que esta en la calle Prey.

-Elric, esa biblioteca cerro hace meses, creyeron que alli se cometio los primeros asesinatos de Kei… - Ambos se miraron y empezaron a correr hacia la biblioteca.

Esa calle estaba bastante desierta, por no decir que no habia ni un alma, llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca y Roy saco una pistola que tenia dentro de la chaqueta.

-¿Pero? Que haces con un arma – Dijo algo asustado.

-Supongo que debi decirtelo antes – Mirando a Edward – Soy el Coronel Roy Mustang, de la milicia de Amestris, llevamos meses buscando al asesino dorado.

-Asesino… dorado? Que mas da tenemos de buscar a mi hermano ya – Dijo entrando en la biblioteca.

-Espera Elric, yo ire delante.

Era un edificio bastante grande, todo estaba bastante sucio, miraron por el primer piso pero no habia nada sospechoso, subieron las escaleras con total silencio, el piso de arriba era mas pequeño que el de abajo, pero eran solo despachos, al entrar en uno, Ed abrio un armario y cayo de espaldas.

-Mu…Mustang… - Dijo señalando dentro del armario

-Por dios… - Dentro del armario habian dos cadáveres, Roy se acerco – Parece que al final si los asesinaron aqui, voy a llamar refuerzos. Elric no hagas ruido.

-Esta… bien – Se levanto y inspeciciono la habitación.

-Ya esta, dentro de nada vendran mis compañeros.

-Como ese hijo de puta le toque un solo pelo a mi hermano, es hombre muerto. – Dijo Ed con frustacion.

-Tranquilo, le encontraremos. – Fueron revisando las demas habitaciones, al llegar a la ultima Ed vio a su hermano en el suelo.

-Al!! – Se acerco – AL!! – Roy se agacho y le toco el cuello.

-Tranquilo, esta vivo. – Dijo sonriendo a Edward.

-Pero vosotros no lo estareis por mucho mas – Oyeron una voz detrás de ellos y se giraron.

-Tiky… ¿pero que?

-Silencio… -Llevaba una pistola en la mano. – Tu, tira tu pistola hacia aquí. – Roy tiro su arma a los pies de Tiky.

-Asi me gusta, Ahora, si no quereis que hos mate, dadme a Alponshe

-¿Por qué quieres a mi hermano? - Dijo con la mirada furiosa y apretando el cuerpo dormido de su hermano.

-Bueno, no he tenido tiempo de divertirme con el asi que…

-Haremos un trato – Edward se levanto dejando a su hermano con Roy.

-¿Que trato? – Dijo Tiky divertido

-Yo por mi hermano – Dijo firme

-Tu por tu hermano eh – Empezo a mirar a Ed de arriba abajo y ensancho su sonrisa.

-Elric, ¿que estas haciendo? – susurrro Roy

- … - Se agacho para tocar la frente de Al – No me pasara nada, tu ya has llamado a los refuerzos ¿verdad?

-Pero aun asi…

-Llevate a mi hermano – Dijo Ed levantandose

-Como me entere de que me haces una mala pasada – Mirando a Roy – Mato este chico tan hermoso – Se acerco a Ed y le cogio por los hombros apuntandolo con la pistola.

-Elric – Dijo Roy con Al en brazos.

-Ya esta bien, llevate a mi hermano a un lugar seguro – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mierda… Esta bien, volvere a por ti – Dijo mientras salia corriendo.

-Ja. No nos quedaremos aquí por mucho tiempo. – Llevo a Ed a una habitación vacia y lo empujo contra la pared.

-¿Tu eres el asesino dorado? – Pregunto Ed

-Vaya has oido hablar de mi – Se acerco a Ed y le ato las manos por detrás de su espalda. – Me pregunto como puedo divertirme contigo

-¿Por que los mataste? – Dijo con una mirada seria

-Me gustan tus ojos – Dijo cogiendole de la barbilla y acercandolo a su rostro – Parecen el mismo sol.

-Pues no te acerques tanto, podrias quemarte – Sintio un dolor en su mejilla derecha, le habia roto el labio.

-Me gustas mas cuando estas callado – Dijo tranquilamente mientras lamia la sangre que escapaba del labio de Edward, entonces se acerco a sus labios pero Edward giro la cara

-No me toques.

-Tienes agallas chico, eso me gusta – Una de sus manos se colo por debajo de la camiseta de Ed, tocandolo todo a su placer – Tienes muy buen cuerpo

-Ya basta!!

-Ni lo sueñes, aquí empieza lo mejor.

Con la otra mano cojio la barbilla de Ed y le beso, un beso lleno de furia y placer. Pero Tiky queria mas asi que su otra mano se poso en la entrepierna de Edward y este emitio un quejido que el otro aprovecho para entrar en la cavidad de Ed y meter su lengua.

Ed sentia asco, pero no podia hacer nada, tenia las manos atadas y no le serviria de nada gritar "Al menos no se lo hara a Alponshe".

Entonces Tiky lo estiro en el suelo y se posiciono encima de sus caderas, desato sus manos y las coloco encima de su cabeza, con la otra mano empezo a subir la camiseta de Ed dejando su pecho libre, y asi Tiky empezo a lamer el pecho de Edward.

-Ya basta sueltame – Intento moverse, hacia fuerza con sus manos pero no le servia de nada.

-Eres delicioso lo sabias, no puedo esperar a hacerte mio. – Empezando a lamer y morder su cuello mientras que la otra mano se metia dentro de su pantalón.

-Te dicho que no me toques sueltame de una vez!!!!!! – Entonces al girar la cara vio a Roy con un arma en la puerta y este le hizo una señal. Ed asisntio.

-¿Donde estan los demas cuerpos? – Dijo Ed de repente.

-Los demas cuerpos dices, asi que has encontrado a esos dos eh – Ahora miraba a Ed directamente a los ojos. – Los demas cuerpos solo mi padre sabe donde estan, pero tu, no a ti no te matare, eres demasiado delicisoso para morir. – Volvio a besar su cuello, cuando de repente callo inconsciente. Ed suspiro aliviado.

-Dije que volvería a por ti. – Dijo quitando el cuerpo de encima de Ed.

-Donde esta mi hermano? – Dijo sentandose

-El esta bien, esta con Havok, mi compañero, ¿estas bien? – Le dio la mano para ayudarlo.

-Si, no ha sido… nada.

-Taisa – Llego una mujer muy guapa, rubia con el pelo recogido y unos ojos de color miel. – ¿Nos lo llevamos?

-Si.

-Su padre tambien es culpable – Dijo Ed serio.

-Ya sabes Riza

-Si taisa – Unos cuantos hombres entraron y se llevaron a Tiky.

-Vaya record, has durado un dia en tu trabajo – Dijo una vez fuera de la biblioteca.

-Tsk, Ahora tendre que buscar otro.

-No hara falta – Dijo Roy sonriendo

-¿eh? – Dijo Ed confuso.

-Te contrato

-¿Como que me contratas? – Dijo parandose

-Pues que a partir de ahora seras mi ayudante en la milica, que te parece

-Pues… asi de repente

-Esta bien, mañana ven a mi oficina y hablaremos. – Dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Pero…

-Nii-saaaaaaaan!!!! – Chillo Al corriendo hacia su hermano

-Al!!! – Al abrazo a Ed – Que bien que estes a salvo nii-san.

-Eso deberia decirlo yo baaka. Vamos a casa mañana tengo una entrevista.

-Una entrevista, en serio? – Dijo mientras ivan direccion a casa

-Sip, de ayudante del taisa jaja.

De lejos Roy los miraba mientras se iban y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.


	2. Sentimientos confusos

TSUKI NO NAMIDA(La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

2º Capitulo: Sentimientos confusos

Edward estaba delante del edificio de la Milicia, solo que era la primera vez que iba y por no decir que Roy no le dijo donde era su oficina, y no conocía a nadie para poder preguntarle.

Pero un trabajo es un trabajo así que entro, el edificio era muy grande y no sabía por donde empezar.

Ya llevaba como media hora dando vueltas y no encontraba la dichosa oficina hasta que a lo lejos de un pasillo vio a la chica esa que vio ayer en la biblioteca, así que se acerco a ella.

-Disculpe… ¿Sabe donde esta Mustang? – Pregunto algo dudoso.

-¿Tu eres Edward Elric cierto? – Dijo mirando en un papel.

-Si, ese soy yo.

-Pues el taisa lleva más de 30 minutos esperándote.

-Si me hubiera dicho donde estaba la oficina… - Dijo con reproche.

-Esta detrás de esta puerta, puedes entrar.

-Gracias – Dijo Ed, entonces entro en la oficina y cerro la puerta detrás de el, pero al girarse vio una escena que no se esperaba, el coronel Mustang estaba durmiendo.

-¿Pero este trabaja o que? – Entonces se acerca y ve el reloj que tiene Roy encima de la mesa – Jejeje, Mustaang despierte… Mustang – Pero Roy no se despertaba. Entonces Ed le soplo en la oreja y Roy salto del susto.

-¿Pero que pasa? – Dijo mirando por todas partes.

-Jajajajaja madre mía que bueno – Rió cogiendose la barriga – Hay que me muero…

-No le veo la gracia Elric – Dijo ya mas serio.

-Pues yo si jaja – Dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-De todas formas como querías que te viera si estos papeles me tapaban – Sonrió Roy sarcásticamente.

-Eh? – Ed miro y los papeles no median más de 2 centímetros – A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN BAJITO QUE HASTA UNA GOTA DE LLUVIA ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL – Grito Ed apoyando los brazos en la silla del taisa.

-Mmmm… Bueno aquí no veo a nadie más que a ti, así que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Un día de estos, lamentaras llamarme así, ya lo veras. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno tu trabajo consiste en ayudarme con el papeleo

-¿Que? Como que con el papeleo.

-Pues eso, yo solo no puedo con todos – Dijo empezando a firmar

-¿No será por que te pasas el día durmiendo Mustang? – Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Eso es por que me quedo hasta tarde, y a partir de ahora llámame Taisa y tu serás Hagane.

-¿Hagane? ¿Como que hagane?

-Pues por que lo digo yo, y el nombre te pega – Le guiño un ojo

-Che… - Ed gira la cabeza ruborizado.

-Taisa – Riza abrió la puerta – Dentro de 5 minutos tienes la reunión con el Mayor Hakuro.

-Es verdad, - Mira el reloj – Riza, si aun queda media hora. – Ed aparto la mirada mirando al suelo. – Hagane…

-¿Que? Yo no he hecho nada con el reloj, juro que no le cambie la hora para no… bueno quien es el que no me dijo donde estaba su oficina eh

-Bueno eso es fallo mío pero no tenias que cambiar la hora del reloj – Dice volviendo a poner el reloj en hora.

-Che, si uno que yo se me no hubiera estado dormido…

-Ed!!! – "Me ha llamado por mi nombre"

-TAISA – Dijo Riza "llega mi muerte" piensa Roy – Así que estaba durmiendo en horas de trabajo eh.

-Eh… Esto tengo que ir a la reunión, enseña a hagane su oficia – dijo ya girando la esquina.

-Un punto débil en el taisa eh… interesante.

-Es por aquí Elric

-A llámame Edward es un poco raro que me llamen por mi apellido – dijo siguiéndola.

-Esta bien Edward – Contesto con una sonrisa. – Bueno esta será tu oficina.

-¿Que? Pero si esta al lado de la del taisa. – Prácticamente estaba a solo unos metros.

-Bueno el taisa lo ha preparado así. Luego te llamara para darte mas detalles, y si se duerme me avisas – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, teniente Riza – Y así salio de la oficina dejando solo a Ed.

-Parece que Riza y el taisa se entienden muy bien… serán pareja o algo así "espero que no" Y por que pienso esooo!!!! En fin a otra cosa.

Paso como una hora y Ed estaba aburrido mirando la pantalla del ordenador, eran las 11 así que sabia que Al estaba en el recreo y decidió llamarlo.

-Nii-san ¿pasa algo?

-Que va a pasar Al, ¿es que no puedo llamar a mi hermano favorito?

-Nii-san…

-Vale, vale… - Subió las piernas en el escritorio – Lo que pasa es que el taisa… -

-Taisa?- Al le corto

-Si Mustang, pues ahora esta en una reunión y no me ha dado nada para hacer y me aburro soberanamente – Dijo sin ánimos.

-Bueno esa va contigo nii-san, trabajas de no hacer nada – se rió Al

-AL!!!! –

-Edward… u.u' – Entro Riza

-Etto… Al luego te llamo adiós. Jeje hola Teniente Riza – rió con una risa nerviosa y con una mano en la cabeza.

-El taisa quiere verte

-Ya era hora, me aburría mucho. – Ya en la oficina de Roy.

-Bueno hagane, tu trabajo consistirá en responder estas cartas de la gente de Amestris – Dijo dándole unas cartas

-¿Como que responder? No te tenia que ayudar con el papeleo? – Dijo sentándose en el sillón delante del escritorio de Mustang.

-Eso también, pero hay gente que tiene problemas menores, y quieren que nosotros los resolvamos, pero no tenemos tiempo para ello, así que tu te encargaras de eso – Contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te gusta verme sufrir ¿verdad?

-La verdad, si

- ¬¬'

-Bueno ya que es la hora de desayunar vamos a comer – Dijo levantándose.

-A… comer – Dijo Ed también levantándose

-Si, así que vamos hagane – Dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Claro Taisa lo que usted diga – Dijo para si mismo.

El día paso sin ninguna complicación para Edward, solo que se molestaba y mucho cuando el taisa coqueteaba con casi todas las chicas.

-Bueno hagane, mañana quiero verte aquí a las 9

-Si, si lo que usted diga – Dijo en la oficina del taisa

-¿Cansado? – Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia Ed.

-Cansado dice, ¿sabes las payasadas que escribe la gente? Mi gato se ha perdido como podría encontrarlo, que hago con mirón que no para de espiarme, o mi novio esta con otra y no se que hacer – Dijo en tono burlón – Pues dale una paliza!!!!

-Vale hagane ya lo pillo, no tienes que contestarlas todas sabes

-Ja! Y me lo dices ahora – Con una cara que daba miedo.

-Taisa – Entro Riza – ¿Vamos?

"¿Vamos?" pensó Ed.

-Si ya es tarde, - Yendo hacia la puerta – Bueno hasta mañana

-… - Ed se quedo sin palabras al oír ese vamos – Por que demonios me preocupo por eso, a casa que tengo hambre.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Ed estaba trabajando para Roy y la verdad, se lo pasaba muy bien, conoció a un tal Havok, en lo que lleva de semana le plantaron 5 chicas.

-Buenos días Havok – Dijo un Ed sonriente.

-Buenos… días… - Contesto un Havok deprimido.

-Otra vez te han dado calabazas

-Por que a mi T_T

-No pasa nada Havok, si te han dado calabazas es por que esa no es la chica especial así que no te desanimes. – Dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

– Buaaah Jefe, tu si que sabes – Le dice abrazándolo.

-Si, si Havok – Con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Hagane tenemos de ir a… - Se quedo de piedra al ver la escena de Havok y Edward abrazados.

-A taisa Ohayo – Dice Ed con una sonrisa

-Taisaaaa – Dice Havok ahora abrazando a Roy

-No pasa nada Havok, Melissa no era para ti

-Eh? Como sabes que se llamaba Melissa? – Dijo con cara acusadora

-… Hagane tenemos de ir a una misión – Dice cogiéndole del brazo y llevándoselo de allí.

-Taisaaaa has sido tu otra vez!!!! – Chillo Havok en la lejanía.

-¿Como que tu otra vez? – Pregunto Ed

-Nada, nada cosas suyas jaja – Rió nervioso.

-Ya, seguro que le robaste la novia ¿verdad? – Dijo con algo de reprocho "¿Por que me siento tan mal?"

-… - Paro de golpe – Eso no es verdad – Dijo encarándolo y agachando un poco la cabeza – Ella se me acerco.

-Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tu – Dijo poniéndose de puntitas

- ¿Perdona? – Dijo levantando la cabeza – Es que desde aquí arriba tu voz no me llega – Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-… - La vena de Ed exploto – A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN BAJITO QUE TIENES DE PONERTE A RAZ DEL SUELO PARA OIRLE!!!!

-Yo creo que con eso no basta – Dijo empezando a andar.

-Ey Mustang no me des la espalda!!! – Dijo corriendo detrás de el.

-Por fin llegan – Dijo Riza

-A perdón Riza, es que al ir al paso de este chibi…

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS CHIBI QUE PARA DAR UN PASO NECESITA UN AÑO ENTERO!!!!!

-A ti, a quien mas E-na-…

-No te atrevas a decirlo Mustang – Le retó

-No…

-Waaaaaaaaaa – Y se le tira encima tirándolo al suelo – Jaja quien es ahora el bajito eeeh!!!! – Dijo un Ed encima de la barriga del Taisa.

-Iré a dentro a por los papeles – Dijo Riza.

-Je! Esto no es nada hagane – De un momento a otro los papeles se intercambiaron, ahora era el taisa el que estaba encima de las caderas de hagane.

-Has hecho trampa, tramposo – Chillo Edward

-Ya, ya – Se acerca a su rostro pudiendo sentir su aliento, se quedan un rato en silencio – Lo que pasa es que no sabes perder.

-Si, será por eso – Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si. – Entonces se levanta – Venga arriba – Dijo dándole la mano

-Puedo levantarme solo, gracias – Otro sarcasmo

-Debería contar tus sarcasmos al día.

-Y yo los tuyos, seguro que en eso SI me ganas – Contesto una vez de pie.

-¿Te apuestas algo?

-Nada de apuestas taisa – Dijo Riza ya con los papeles y con una cara que daba miedo.

-Eh apuesta ¿quien ha dicho apuesta? – Rió nervioso Roy

-Eso, dijimos que este trabajo apesta ¿verdad taisa? – rió también nervioso

-Eso mismo hagane, que apesta jajaja

-Tenemos de investigar un restaurante en donde se supone se refugiaba un asesino.

-Y yo, ¿que pinto? – Dijo Ed señalándose.

-Los mayores quieren que también estés en las misiones al saber que gracias a ti pudimos atrapar al asesino dorado.

-Pero hagane no puede ir, es demasiado peligroso – Intervino Roy

-Son órdenes de arriba así que no nos podemos quejar.

-Pero…

-Ay taisa deja de quejarte, cuanto antes vayamos, antes volveremos – Dijo con una sonrisa que dejó sin habla a Roy.

-Pues en marcha – Dijo Riza

Al llegar al restaurante, vieron que estaba en muy mal estado, entraron y apenas había algo de luz, solo la que entraba por las ventanas. Oyeron unos ruidos en el piso de arriba.

-Quedaos aquí abajo – Dijo Roy sacando la pistola

-Baka, no vayas solo – Le dijo cojiendole de la chaqueta (el traje es el mismo azul de la serie xD)

-A ti si que no te podemos dejar solo, así que espera aquí con Riza – dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Pero… – Riza puso su mano en su hombro – Teniente Riza.

-El sabe cuidarse solo, sigamos mirando por aquí.

-Esta bien – Dijo siguiendo a Riza pero mirando las escaleras.

- Después de 10 minutos -Parece que por aquí no hay nada. – Dijo Riza

-Si – Entonces Ed miro a un espejo que estaba delante de ellos, y vio como alguien por detrás se acercaba corriendo con un cuchillo – Riza cuidado – La empujó y el hombre le corto en el brazo. – Joder…

-Vaya buenos reflejos chaval. – Dijo lamiendo la sangre del cuchillo (dios que asqueroso)

-Edward! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo acercándose a el.

-Ey… No tan rápido – El hombre cogió a Ed y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello – Tu tira la pistola aquí.

"Esto me suena u.u" pensó Ed

-Edward… - Riza no sabia que hacer.

-Eh dicho ahora! – Dijo clavando un poco el cuchillo, y un hilillo de sangre resbalo por el cuello de Ed.

-Esta bien, no le hagas daño – Lanzó la pistola a sus pies y levanto las manos "Mierda Roy espero que no te haya pasado nada".

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto Ed.

-¿Querer? En realidad quiero muchas cosas, pero lo que quiero de verdad nunca podrá ser!! – Dijo histérico – Por culpa vuestra mi mujer murió, todo por vuestra culpa

-¿Por qué culpa nuestra?

-Si vosotros no hubierais iniciado la guerra en Ishbal, ella no hubiera muerto.

-¿Ishbal? – Miro a Riza.

-Esa guerra no fue culpa nuestra – Riza miro al suelo.

-Devolvedme a mi esposa!!!!!

-Ya basta de tonterías – Ed le dio un codazo y el hombre dejo caer el cuchillo, Edward lo chuto hacia Riza. – Una persona muerta no puede volver, hagas lo que hagas…

-Tu que sabes!! La vengaré os matare a todos – Iba a darle un puñetazo a Ed pero este lo esquivo y se lo devolvió. ( Ed de pequeño estudio karate vale XD)

-La venganza no soluciona nada, no hará que vuelva, no hará que te sientas mejor, no quedará nada después de la venganza, ella no querría verte así – Entonces se oyó un disparo, y el cuerpo del hombre cayo muerto delante de Ed. – Pero que…

-Bonitas palabras para venir de un niño – Riza y Ed miraron hacia delante, Roy estaba siendo apuntado en la cabeza.

-Taisa!! – Dijo Edward "Al menos esta bien, dentro de lo que cabe"

-No te muevas, o seguirás a aquel de allí – Señalo al hombre muerto

-Por que tuviste de matarlo

-Ya no me servia para nada, la basura se desecha.

-Bastardo – Dijo Ed furioso

-Hagane – Dijo Roy, Ed al mirarlo vio que le señalo arriba con la cabeza

-… - Ed asintió, empezó a correr dirección a las escaleras

-¿A donde te crees que vas? – Al apuntar a Edward Roy le dio un puñetazo en la barriga que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Riza, encárgate de llamar a los demás – Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Che, por que me ha dicho que suba – Abrió una puerta y vio a un niño en el suelo – Ey… ¿estas bien? – Se acerco a el

-Hagane – Entro Roy, Edward lo miro entonces Mustang pudo ver las heridas que tenia en el brazo y cuello. – Edward, ¿estas bien? – Dijo tocándole el cuello.

-Ah si no pasa nada, ¿y este niño?

-Se ve que lo tenían como rehén – Dijo cogiendo al niño en brazos

-Pobre, es solo un niño – Dijo levantándose – ¿Donde esta Riza?

-Ha avisado a los refuerzos

-Ya veo – Dijo desviando la mirada.

-No ha sido culpa tuya

-Pero… – Dijo mirándolo

-Pero no se puede salvar a todo el mundo, lo iban a condenar a cadena perpetua de todas formas – Dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Pero estaría vivo… - Dijo Ed en un susurro

Pasaron 20 minutos y todo estaba en orden, se llevaron el cuerpo, y al otro hombre a prisión.

Ed estaba sentado en el suelo pensando en el pasado, el también juro venganza delante de el cuerpo de su madre, quería que su padre pagara por ello, pero no con la muerte, eso es demasiado fácil.

-Hagane – Roy se agacho para estar a su altura.

-… - No dijo nada

-Vamos Edward, tenemos de curarte las heri…

-Yo también… yo también quería vengarme… pero no hasta el punto de dañar a otras personas. – Dijo levantando la mirada.

-Lo se, eres demasiado ingenuo – Sonrió

-¿Eso es un cumplido taisa? – Sonrió de medio lado

-Tómalo como quieras – Dijo abrazándolo "¿Por que siento que tengo que protegerle cueste lo que cueste?"

-Je! – Correspondió el abrazo "¿Como es posible que apacigüe mi dolor con un simple abrazo?… ¿Como?


	3. Acaso le amo?

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

3r Capitulo: ¿Acaso le amo?

Iban camino a casa de Roy, quería asegurarse de que Edward estuviera bien de verdad.

Edward estaba detrás y Roy y Riza charlaban amigablemente, pero Ed lo veía como si fuera una charla de pareja y eso le dolía y mucho, pero no sabia por que, no entendía este sentimiento que tenia en su corazón, y no quería entenderlo.

-Hemos llegado – Dijo Roy mirando a Ed

-¿Eh? – Levanto la vista y delante de el había una casa enorme, pero muy bonita. Dentro de la casa también era grande, entrabas y a la izquierda estaba la cocina, recto habían unas escaleras y a la derecha estaba un gran comedor con mesa, sofá, tele… debajo de las escaleras habían dos puertas cerradas.

-Yo voy a ir a ducharme – Dijo Riza subiendo las escaleras.

-Hagane sígueme – Dijo yendo hacia el sofá. – Siéntate

-… - Ed se sentó con la mirada gacha "así que es verdad que viven juntos… Espera a mi que me importa!!!"

-Quítate la chaqueta, el corte no es muy profundo – Le desinfecto la herida. – La del cuello por suerte tampoco lo es.

-Gracias – Dijo Ed

-Hoy te quedaras a dormir aquí – Dijo levantándose

-¿Y eso por que? – Mirándolo

-Por que lo digo yo, llama a tu hermano para avisarle

-No hace falta, se iba a casa de un amigo – Se levanta – Y no pienso quedarme aquí "Para que os vea juntos, no, gracias, pero y eso que me importaaaaaaaaaaa"

-No – Cogiéndolo del brazo – Y más aun sabiendo que estarás solo

-He estado solo muchas veces – Le dijo con la mirada seria

-Pues no me importa, te quedas aquí y punto E-NA-NO.

-A QUIEN LE DICES TAN BAJITO QUE PARA SUBIR UN ESCALON NECESITA UN KIT DE ESCALADA!!!!!

-Pues esta claro que a ti – Dándole palmadas en la cabeza

-¿Sabes que eres un total fastidio? – Dijo girando la cara

-Si, lo se, gracias. – Sonrió Roy

-Tsk

-Edward – Bajo Riza de las escaleras – Puedes darte una ducha si quieres.

-Esta bien, así me libro de ti durante un tiempo – Dijo mirando a Roy

-Si hagane yo también te quiero – Dijo con sarcasmo

-Baka – Dijo mientras subía las escaleras

-La segunda puerta a la derecha – Chillo Riza (En el piso de arriba, había un largo pasillo ed punta a punta, las escaleras estaban en medio, habían 3 habitaciones y dos baños.)

-Me preocupa este chico – Dijo Riza sentándose en el sofá

-Es fuerte, no le pasara nada. – Dijo sentándose otra vez

-Che, que se a creído ese llamándome enano – Dijo deshaciéndose la trenza y entrando en la ducha.

Unos 10 minutos después, Ed sale de la ducha y se coloca una toalla en la cintura en eso abren la puerta.

-O_O – Cara de Roy

-O///O – Cara de Ed

-O_O – Roy

- ¬¬ -Ed

-O_O "Madre mía, las gotas que le resbalan por su cuerpo, su cabello dorado esparcido sobre sus hombros, le dan una imagen de lo mas… sensual" – Roy.

-¿Pero bueno piensas quedarte allí toda la noche o que? – Dijo Ed cruzándose de brazos.

-Etto… venia a… ¿Que era?

- ¬¬ - Ed

-A si a traerte algo de ropa para dormir, aun que te ira algo grande, bueno bastante grande, en realidad muy grande.

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA LA ROPA DE BEBE LE VA GRANDE!!!!! – Dijo alzando un puño.

-Pues a ti – Le dijo dándole la camisa.

-Che.

-Ahora Riza esta haciendo la cena así que cuando acabes baja ¿vale? – Dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-Diooos, - se apoyo en el lava manos - Que nervios. – Con una mano en el pecho. Se seco y se puso al camisa "Genial huele a Roy" Se miro en el espejo y si, le iba grande, las mangas le iban largas, y la camisa le llegada un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. – Mierda…

Bajo las escaleras y vio a Roy sentando en el sofá leyendo algo, no sabia si acercarse o no "Tsk, seguro que se mete conmigo otra vez, maldita sea por que tengo que ser bajito… Y no se por que siento esto tan extraño cuando estoy con el…"

Se acerca al sofá y se sienta lo más lejos de Mustang, lo miraba de reojo, extrañado de que no le hubiera dicho nada, así que se relajo y apoyo su cabeza al sofá cerrando los ojos.

Roy se giro a verlo y se quedo sin palabras, ahora la camisa le llega hasta los muslos, tenia la cabeza girada por lo que su cuello estaba expuesto. "Joder, por que este niñato me pone así…"

-Roy, Edward – Roy miro hacia Riza y Ed abrió los ojos y también la miró – La cena ya esta lista venid a la mesa.

-Si – Dijo Roy levantándose

-Comida – Dijo Ed yendo a la cocina

-Supongo que te gustara el curry – Dijo Riza sirviendo los platos

-¿Bromeas? Es mi plato favorito – Sentándose en la mesa

-El mió también lo es – Dijo Roy al lado de Ed

-¿Eh? – Con cara de fastidio - Era mentira mi plato favorito es el Ramen – Dijo empezando a comer.

-Si el ramen de curry es el mejor.

-¿Verdad que si? – Sonrió Edward "Mierda he caído" – Tsk

Después de la cena, se fueron al sofá a ver una peli, Edward se durmió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Roy, al terminar la película Mustang llevo en brazos a Edward a una habitación, al dejarlo en la cama empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Mmmm – Dijo rascándose los ojos

-Te has despertado – Pregunto sentándose en la cama

-Waaaaaaaaaa – Dijo tirándose para atrás – Pero que…

-Estas en mi casa ¿recuerdas?

-Es verdad – Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama – ¿Y tu que haces aquí? No duermes con Riza.

-¿Eso era sarcasmo?

-Tómalo como quieras – Girándole la cara

-¿Qué te pasa hagane?

-Nada en especial

-"Esto no serán… ¿celos? Pero de que" - No estarás…

-No estaré que… - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y los mofletes hinchados.

-¿Estas haciendo un berrinche? – Dijo algo dudoso

-Yo no hago ningún berrinche – Dijo acercando su rostro al de Roy

-Pues yo creo que si – Dijo tocando la nariz de Ed con la suya

-"Dios aléjate por lo que mas quieras" No lo hago.

-No te culpo aún eres un niño que…

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BAJITO QUE… - Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar su típica frase ya que Roy lo beso de repente. "Me esta… me esta besandoooo, hay dios mió ¿que hago?… ¿que hago?"

-"Vale Roy, ahora explícate ¿que coño estás haciendo? Que es 7 años mas pequeño que tu… pero aún así…" (Recordad que en en mi fic Ed tiene 17 y Roy 25 XDD)

Roy mordió un poco el labio inferior de Edward para que este emitiera un quejido y así poder besarle, sus lenguas se encontraron pero Ed estaba muy nervioso, poco a poco le fue pillando el ritmo, pero en ese momento Roy se separo muy lentamente.

-"¿Por que mierdas lo ha hecho? Quisiera poder preguntárselo pero… no puedo //" – Ed aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza un poco agachada.

-"Vale Roy, ahora dale una excusa muy pero que muy buena para haberle besado…" ¿No besas mal hagane, alguien te ha enseñado? "vale esto no tendría que salir así T_T"

- … - Ed abrió los ojos de repente – Si te soy sincero, prácticamente ese era mi primer beso – Dijo mirándolo sonrojado.

-"¿Pero que he hecho? Le he quitado su infancia T_T" Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez ¿no? – Rió algo nervioso.

-Reza para que mañana no me acuerde – Se estiro en la cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza – Por que si lo recuerdo… te mato y tan tranquilo.

-Vale… pues… - Se levanta – Sueña con los angelitos jeje – Salió de la habitación "¿Sueña con los angelitos? Bien Roy te has lucido".

Mientras Edward en su habitación se sienta de golpe, se queda como unos 5 minutos así "Kyaaaaaaaaa ¿Cómo que beso bien? ¿Cómo que sueñe con los angelitos? ¿Por que me ha besado? Si ya estaba confuso ahora lo estoy cada vez mas, se supone que el esta con Riza, entonces que ¿besa a quien le de la gana? Beso… nooooooo ese tío es un pervertido y ni si quiera me ha dado una razón lógica" – Dijo con las manos en la cabeza "Ya se… mañana haré como si nada hubiera pasado, nadie se enterara y con el tiempo se olvidara y no volverá a pasar… pero… No quiero olvidarlo" Tocándose los labios "Fue tan… cálido… me engañaría si dijera que no quiero que vuelva a pasar, esto que siento… es lo que llaman ¿Amor?................... Esperaaaa estoy… ¿estoy enamorado del Taisa? No puede seeeer" Ed se estiraba de los pelos como loco "Mañana antes de que alguien despierte me iré… lejos… muy lejos a Roma quizás… si eso es bastante lejos… Le tendré que decir a Al que viva solo por un tiempo……. Pero que tonterías estoy diciendo…. " Volvió a estirar en la cama "Mañana… haré como si no hubiera pasado nada… aun que me duela."

Ya por la mañana Ed se despierta, abre los ojos lentamente, se sienta he intenta recordar donde estaba, al recordarlo se levanta, justo cuando iba a quitarse la camisa alguien entra.

-Hagane!!!! Levanta que ya es de día – Dijo un Roy contento

-¿Es que no sabes picar a la puerta? – Dijo con sarcasmo

-Ahí va el primer sarcasmo del día – Se acerca a el y le da una bolsa – A partir de hoy, tu también llevarás el uniforme de la milicia, y que conste que me ha costado mucho encontrar una talla para ti

-A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA UNA HORMIGA LO PODRIA PISAR – Dijo cogiendo a Roy por el cuello de la camisa

(Aun que parezca mentira, Ed le llega por los hombros XD) y acercándolo un poco a su rostro.

-Yo creo que hasta una bacteria te pisaría – En eso su labios se acercan a los de Ed y le da un casto beso – De todas formas dentro de 15 minutos nos vamos, - Yendo hacia la puerta – Así que si quieres comer algo vístete rápido. – Saliendo por la puerta

-Pero… Pero quien coño se cree que es!!!!!! – Dijo gritando como loco

-Me encanta este chico – Bajando las escaleras

-Y por que tengo que ponerme este traje también – Luego de ponérselo – Bueno, no me queda mal, mejor me hago una cola.

-Ohayo – Dijo Ed entrando en la cocina

-Hola Edward – Saludo Riza

-… - Roy se quedo sin palabras, - A mi me queda mejor

-¿Y eso a que viene taisa? – Ed recordó el beso de ayer y aparta la mirada un poco rojo, y Roy lo nota y sonríe de lado.

-Toma Edward Ramen para ti – Dijo Riza dejándole el bol de ramen

-Rizaaaa… te quieroooooooooooooo – Dijo empezando a engullir el ramen.

-Hn… - Roy gruño

-Y a ti pe te pasha – Dijo Ed mirando a Roy

-Enano – se picó

-Pero que… ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HASTA UN NARUTO (es un complemento del ramen) PODRIA SER MI MANSIOOOOON

-No, podría ser tu mundo

-Pues tu… pues tu…

-Yo voy a cambiarme – Dijo Riza con una gran gota en la cabeza

-Quien te crees que eres para ir besando al primero que pillas eeeh contesta – Dijo algo flojillo.

-Pues soy el dios del filtreo

-Ja! Eres el dios de la arrogancia

- … - Roy se levanta y coge la barbilla de Ed – Eso ya lo veremos – Con la otra mano lo coge por la cintura y lo acerca lo mas que puede a su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos algo ruborizado.

-Te estas pendiendo rojo… que tierno

-¿Qué tierno??? – Ed estaba ya que le explotaba la cabeza – Je, je espera cuando le diga a Riza las veces que te he encontrado dormí… - Pero otra vez no pudo acabar la frase, Roy lo volvió a besar, y esta vez su lengua ya estaba dentro de su boca

-Phfer – Intento decir Ed.

Contra más intentaba alejarse de Roy, este más lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. Este beso era más apasionado, no tenía nada que ver con el tierno de ayer, pero este también le gustaba y mucho.

-Aprendes rápido hagane – Dijo ya dejándolo libre

-… - A Ed le costaba un poco respirar – Explícamelo de forma que pueda entenderlo para que no te mate!!!!

-Eres demasiado adorable

-¿Has dicho adorable? – Con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Si – Le cojio los mofletes y se los estiro – Es que mira que eres adorable

-Bueno chicos es hora de irse – Los dos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza – ¿Se puede saber que hacéis?

-Le estaba diciendo a hagane, - Pasando un brazo por el hombro de Ed – Que debería sonreír mas.

-jeje – Con una sonrisa sarcástica

Ed llevaba rato mirando al mismo punto, no paraba de pensar en los besos que Roy le había dado, que significaban para el, ¿lo hacía solo para hacerle enfadar? "Aun que no se a que juega, se supone que esta con Riza ¿no?, aun que nunca los he visto…. Besándose, ¿debería preguntárselo? ¿Pero y si sospecha algo? Y si se da cuente de que yo en verdad le…"

-Jefe – Entro Havok

-Waaaaaaaaaa Havok que susto – Dijo con una mano en el pecho

-Llevo 5 minutos picando – Con una gota en la cabeza

-¿De verdad? – Sonreía nerviosamente. – Bueno ¿Qué pasa?

-El taisa te llama

-Genial, lo que me faltaba – Dijo en un suspiro

-Y no quiere que le hagas esperar – Salió por la puerta

-Pues le haré esperar lo que haga falta!!!! ¿Quien se ha creído que es? Bueno es mi jefe pero da igual – Se levanta pero le suena el móvil – ¿Es Al que querrá ahora?

-¿Nii-san?

-Al ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo sentándose en el sofá (Su oficina era pequeñita, a la izquierda tenia un sofá a la derecha una librería y recto el escritorio.)

-Supongo que no has olvidado que mañana me voy de viaje con el colegio ¿verdad? - Dijo con voz acusadora

-¿QUE MAÑANA TE VAS DE QUE? …. – Silencio – Claro que me acordaba jajajaja.

-Nii-saaan, bueno pues no quiero que te quedes solo en casa así que pídele al señor Mustang que te deje quedarte en su casa.

-Pero tú estás loco, meterme en la casa de ese arrogante nuncaa

-Ya esta dicho, así que esta tarde cómprame lo que pone en la lista que te puse en tu chaqueta

-Pero Al…

-Adiooooos

-AL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me ha colgado, que yo soy el hermano mayor, ¿por que me pasa esto a mi?… ¿por que? T_T. Bueno iré a ver al taisa – Entonces la escena del beso le viene a la mente – No… mejor no voy jeje

-PAAAAFF

-Pero me cago en…. – La puerta fue abierta, y Ed al estar parado delante le dio de lleno en la cara

-Jefe lo siento muchoo

-Si, si no pasa nada – Levantándose

-El taisa quiere que vayas ya!

-Claro, claro – Entonces se dirige a la oficina del taisa, abre la puerta y se acerca a la mesa – ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

-Llegas 16 minutos tarde – Dijo levantando la mirada, y ve que un hilillo de sangre le cae a Ed por la nariz – ¿Que te ha pasado?, ¿te has chocado con un zapato?

-A QUIEN LE DICES TAN BAJITO QUE NO PODRIAS NI VERLE CON UN MICROOSCOPIO

-Ayy… No tienes remedio – En eso se levanta y se acerca a Ed le levanta la barbilla con una mano – Tienes la nariz roja, - Le levanta aun mas la barbilla para que mire hacía arriba

-Me vas a romper el cuello

-Calla, esto es para que baje la mini hemorragia

-Como que mini eh… dejando eso de lado – Le aparta la mano de un manotazo – ¿Por que me besaste?

-No te cansas de hacer esa pregunta

-No, así que contesta ¡YA! – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Acaso necesito una razón para besar a alguien?

-Si, si estas con otra persona

-¿Con otra persona? – Pregunto dudoso

-Estas con Riza ¿no? – Pregunto confundido

-Con Riza ¿dices? Eso no significa nada, es solo un rollo más

-¿Un rollo mas? ¿No la quieres?

-Te estas desviando del tema Edward – Se acerco a el

-¿Qué pasa? – Entonces lo coge de un brazo y lo lleva hasta el escritorio donde apoya sus manos a cada lado de Ed - ¿Qué haces? – Mirando las manos de Roy y luego a él, algo nervioso.

-¿Te pongo nervioso? – Dijo acercando su rostro al de hagane y con un tono muy sensual.

-Si… digo no… quiero decir puede… "Este tío me quiere matar de un ataque ¿o que? Pero, no me importaría que me besase"

-Aja…

Entonces una de las manos la pone en la nuca de Ed, acercando sus rostros hasta tocar sus labios y besarle, Ed entreabrió los labios para darle acceso, Roy abrazo a Edward por la cintura atrayéndolo a el lo mas que podía, estaba loco por ese chico y no sabia porque.


	4. Le odio por que le quiero

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

4r Capitulo: Le odio por que le quiero

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que Ed fue corriendo a su oficina, huyendo de Mustang, después del beso lo único que pudo hacer fue apartarlo y salir corriendo de allí, estaba estirado en el sofá, con un brazo en su rostro, parecía que su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

"Mierda… No puedo controlar este sentimiento hacía el taisa, lo odio por hacerme sentir así, tengo que hacer algo… algo para que no reviente y destroce mi oficina… Cierto Al quiera que fuera a comprar para el viaje de mañana" – Se levanta y sale de la oficina ve a Riza y recuerda las palabras de Roy, que ella era solo un rollo mas y se sintió fatal

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Riza

-¿Eh? A no nada jeje – Rió nervioso – Solo que tengo que ir de compras por que mi hermano se va mañana de viaje

-Esta bien, pero te quiero aquí en una hora, aún tienes que acabar de hacer tu trabajo.

-Claro Riza, no problem "Cuando quiere da miedo", Riza ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal? – Dijo Ed un tanto dudoso.

-Claro dime…

-Tú… ¿quieres al taisa verdad? – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Si – Con una sonrisa de los más sincera – Le quiero mucho

-Esta bien… pues hasta luego – Y salió corriendo, que Riza haya dicho esas palabras, fue como si su corazón se estrujara.

Después de comprar todas las cosas que Al quería, decidió ir a comer algo, así que fue a un bar pasando por un parque, y lo que vio allí le destrozo por completo, Roy estaba besando a una chica, no sabía por que pero estaba a punto de llorar, esa imagen le dolía, entonces pensó en Riza y fue directo a Roy, lo separó y le dio un puñetazo.

-Maldito bastardo – Dijo mirándolo con odio.

-¿Tu quien eres? – Dijo la chica asustada

-Tu será mejor que te vayas… ¡YA! – Dijo Ed al borde de la furia

-Se puede saber que haces hagane – Levantándose

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres eh? – Le cogió del cuello de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso? – Contesto con algo de burla

-BAKA, ¿no puedes pensar en Riza ni un momento? – Dijo acercando su rostro.

-¿Riza? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver? – Dijo quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de Ed.

-Como puedes ser tan cruel, ella te quiere "Mierda, esto por quien lo hago, por ella… o por mi" – Entonces una lagrima callo del ojo de Ed

-Seguro que no lo dices por ti… hagane – Dijo apartando la mano de Edward de su chaqueta.

-"Hagane… nunca me había parecido tan fría esa palabra en sus labios" Yo… No – Bajo la mirada, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados.

-Edward… - Apoyo sus manos en sus hombros – Mírame – Y así lo hizo su mirada era llena de rabia y confusión. – Riza es muy especial para mí, pero no estoy preparado para estar con una sola persona.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Aún soy joven… y no quiero estar atado a nadie

-… - Ed suavizó la mirada – Entiendo… pero tampoco puedes ir jugando con las personas

-¿Crees que estoy jugando contigo? – Acercando su rostro al de Ed (recordemos que están en un parque donde casualmente no hay nadie XD)

-¿Que otra cosa puede ser? y no me gusta que la gente juegue conmigo - Dijo sin moverse

-No has pensado que puede que me gustes – Cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, Ed lo aparto.

-No me jodas Mustang… - Ahora si que estaba alterado – ¿No puedes arreglar las cosas de otra manera? Como… ¿Como quieres que crea algo tan absurdo como eso?

-Edward – Dijo acercándose

-No te acerques "Maldita sea deja de jugar conmigo"

-Se que tu quieres esto – Lo coge por la cintura – Tu mirada me lo dice, no puedes resistirte… no a mi – Entonces lo besa, Ed se quedo quieto un momento pero después le correspondió.

-Basta!!! – Le empujó – Tu no… tu no entiendes nada – Y se fue corriendo.

-Ed… tienes razón, no entiendo nada – Dijo con una mano en la cara – No entiendo que demonios me pasa contigo.

Ed llegó a su casa, le costaba respirar, dejó la bolsa en la cocina (si llevaba la bolsa de la compra de Al XD) llegó a su habitación, entonces se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas ya se le habían escapado, se sentó en la cama, con sus manos en su rostro intentando en vano detener las lagrimas, en verdad le quería… no podía mentirse mas, amaba a Roy Mustang y lo odiaba por eso.

Recordó que Riza le pidió que volviera para acabar el trabajo, pero si ahora se encontrara con Roy, no seria capaz de mirarle a la cara, así que se estiró en su cama y durmió hasta que el sonido de la puerta le despertó.

-¿Al? – Dijo rascándose los ojos.

-Nii-san – Dijo entrando en el cuarto de su hermano - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Es que… Hoy casi no había trabajo y he aprovechado para comprarte lo que querías.

-Gracias Nii-san, por cierto ya le has dicho a Mustang lo de quedarte en su casa.

-Al ya te dicho que no pienso quedarme en casa de ese bastardo

-Nii-san… no querrás que yo hable con el ¿verdad? – Dijo con una cara maliciosa.

-Que quieres decir con eso? – Algo asustado

-Le puedo dar permiso para que te secuestre

-Al… no serías capaz…. ¿verdad? – Acercándose a él.

-Tengo su móvil… - Saca el móvil de su pantalón

-Está bien… esta bien ya se lo diré.

-Pero hoy nii-san que mañana me voy y no quiero que estés solo – Se marcha a su cuarto.

-Je… no quiero hablar con el justamente ahora, se lo diré a Riza, Al!! Me voy

-Esta bien adiós.

Y Ed se dirigió al lugar en donde menos quería estar, llego delante de la oficina del taisa, no sabia que hacer, después de la pelea que habían tenido (digamos que pasaron 2 horas XD) no podría ni mirarle a la cara, entonces pensó que sería mejor decírselo a Riza.

La buscó por el cuartel pero ni rastro de ella, así que solo podía ir a hablar con Roy, llego otra vez a la puerta del taisa y vio salir a Riza así que aprovecho.

-Riza – Dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Emm… Etto…

-Riza – Chillo Roy

-Que pasa taisa

-Dile a hagane que entre – Dijo con una voz seria

-… - En eso Ed estaba dando la vuelta para irse

-Edward!!! – Ed se paro de golpe – El taisa quiere verte

-Es que… tengo cosas que hacer para hacer otras cosas que sirven para que haga otras cosas para esas cosas, y si no hago esas cosas las otras cosas no podrán hacer las otras cosas y… - Con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Edward!!! – Con una mirada que daba mucho miedo.

-Esta bien – Dijo bajando la mirada, entonces entro a la cueva del lobo. - ¿Qué quería taisa?

-Bien, iré directo al grano – Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia Ed.

-"Hay dios… esta vez me mata… me mataaa!!!" – Esto taisa… sea lo que sea, no es verdad

-¿Qué? Da igual, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Dijo algo serio y poniéndose a la altura de Ed.

-Decirte… ¿el que? "Hay dios mio que me ha pillado… espera ¿que se supone que ha pillado? Haaay sabra que me gustaaaaa??" – Cojiendose la cabeza "Dios mio, buda, shiva quien sea, si me sacas de esta prometo beber leche"

-Alponshe me llamo, y dijo que tienes que quedarte en mi casa hasta que el vuelva de su viaje. – Con una sonrisa

-O_O – "Siii gracias dios, aun que no creo que vaya a beber la leche jeje"

-Y otra cosa – Se volvio a poner muy serío y se acerco un poco mas a Ed, casi rozando sus narices.

-"Esta bien me bebere la leche T_T" ¿Q…Que… Que? – Estaba muy nervioso.

-En mi casa habran normas que seguir, si no… te espera un castigo muy, muy malo.

-"Estan jugando conmigo ¬¬" Claro… no pasa nada – Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien – Dijo alejandose un poco – Ve a por tus cosas y nos encotramos en mi casa dentro de 1 hora – Sentandose otra vez en la silla.

-Claro… pues… me voy… - Y salió de la oficina "Un dia de estos me muero" Llego a casa y cojio una maleta, estaria alli por un mes entero, cojió ropa, libros, el mobil, champú (utiliza un champú de fresa XD) entre otras cosas. En fin se llebo 2 maletas que pesaban mas que una vaca asi que llamo a Roy por le mobil.

-… - 4 tonos y aun no lo cojia - ¿QUIERES COJERLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!?

-¿Hagane? – Dijo algo extrañado Roy

-Taisa hola jajaja "Mierda por que me pasa todo a mi T_T"

-¿Que quieres? Habiamos quedado en mi casa

-Es que... tendras de venir a recojerme en coche

-¿Por qué? Acaso eres tan pequeño que no podras llegar a mi casa en un año? – Dijo con sarcasmo

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN BAJITO QUE PARA LLEGAR A TU CASA TARDARIA UNA VIDA ENTERA????

-… - Apartandose el mobil de la oreja – Si eso mismo he dicho.

-Che… te odio… En fin, llevo demasiado peso así que me tendras de ayudar, y pobre de ti que digas algo que no debas.

-Huy que miedo… esta bien ahora voy para allá.

-Vale, gracias – Y colgo – Bueno creo que no me falta nada. Voy a ver la tele – Después de unos 15 minutos picaron a la puerta. – Si, si ya voy

-¿Todo listo? – Dijo un Roy en la puerta

-Si todo listo, esas son las maletas – Señalando detrás de si.

-Ja! No me extraña que no puedas con ellas, son mas grandes que tu – Dijo cojiendo las maletas

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE UNA MALETA LE SIRVE COMO PISCINA!!!!!

-Yo diria mejor que como el océano – Saliendo y picando al ascensor.

-Che… no sabes cuanto te odio – Cerrando la puerta

-Se que me quieres – Es tono broma

-Ja! Quien querria a un arrogante como tu – Las puertas se abrieron y Ed entro.

-Pues tu – Dijo entrando, dejando las maletas en el suelo y acorralando a Ed en la pared del ascensor. (vive en un septimo asi que da tiempo XD)

-¿Y ahora que haces? – Dijo en tono amenazante

-Probar que es verdad – Acercando su rostro

-¿El que? – Dijo algo nervioso

-Que me quieres – Y le beso sin esperar respuesta o insulto alguno, Ed se resistia un poco pero Roy lo estrecho contra el y profundizo el beso, sus lenguas luchaban para ver quien llevaba el control pero Edward lo empujo.

-El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo ¿sabes? – Pasandose la mano por la boca.

-Eso ya lo veremos – Con una sonrisa cojio las maletas y llegaron al piso de abajo, subieron al coche y en 5 minutos llegaron a casa de Roy

-Es que no puedes conducir bien o que – Saliendo del coche

-¿Qué? Conduzco bien… bueno puede que fuera un poco rapido

-Un poco!!! Tú estás loco si casi nos chocamos 500 veceees tú quieres matarme – Dijo Ed como loco.

-Bueno no exageres – Entraron en la casa y llegaron a la habitación en donde Ed se quedo la ultima vez. – Bueno este sera tu cuarto, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Hay por fin – Se estiro en la cama.

-Tienes un baño para ti solo – Le vio estirado en la cama y se quedo sin palabras tenia ganas de tirarsele encima

-Bueno ahora guardare la ropa – Sentandose en la cama

-Bien yo estare firmando papeles – Dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Este tio no hay quien lo entienda "Y el muy bastardo ha vuelto a besarme ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Claro seguro que es un demonio para arruinarme la vida, eso debe ser" en eso le suena el movil.

-Al ¿Qué pasa? – Se estiro en la cama

-Ya estas en casa de Mustang

-ES VERDAD!!! Al como te has atrevido a traicionar a tu hermano!!!! – Dijo sentandose de golpe en la cama.

-Bueno nii-san estaba seguro de que tu no le dirias nada

-Hay, ¿bueno y tu que haces?

-Pues me estoy preparando la maleta ya tengo ganas de que sea mañana – Dijo contento Al

-Ay Al que bien vives… No creo que aguante ni una semana

-Ya sera menos nii-san, Mustang es una buena persona

-Tú no lo conoces como yo y te aseguro de que es un demonio

-Vale lo que tú digas,

-HAGANE!!!! – Se oyo un grito desde el piso de abajo

-Ah, que querrá ahora este pesao, bueno Al llamame cuando llegues alli ¿vale?

-Vale nii-san adios. – Ycolgo

-HAGANE!!! – Volvio a chillar Roy

-NO HACE FALTA QUE CHILLES – Dijo Edward bajando las escaleras - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? No estabas trabajando.

-Bueno, esta sera tu primera prueba – Dijo Roy apollado en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué prueba? – Dijo algo asustado

-Tienes que hacer café – Dijo señalando la cafetera.

-No sera que no sabes hacerlo – Con tono sarcastico

-"¿Como lo ha sabido? Siempre lo hace Riza" A callar, empieza ahora

-Si, si – Empezo a hacer el café – Ale ya esta aquí tiene el señorito – Dandole una taza.

-Bueno huele muy bien… - Toma un sorbo, toma otro – Dios mio este café es el mas bueno que he tomado en mi vida

-Soy bueno eh – Con la cabeza bien alta.

-Primera prueba superada – Dejando la taza en el lavaplatos.

-Y ahora no me diga que tengo que hacer la cena (Aun que parezca mentira ya era de noche -.-)

-Bingo, asi que ya sabes empieza.

-¿Sabes que ademas de ser un arrogante, narcisista eres un vago sin remedio? – Dijo abriendo la mirada.

-Vaya me halagas. – Dijo sentandose en la mesa (no en la mesa en una silla ¬¬)

-No era un halago! En fin voy a hacer curry ¿vale? – Pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Sabes que es mi plato favorito

-Che… - Estubo como 20 minutos haciendo la cena y Roy no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Ya llegue – Dijo Riza entrando por la puerta – ¿Vaya Edward hace hoy la cena?

-Sip, y tambien ha hecho café – Dijo Roy yendo hacia Riza.

-Vaya sera de mucha ayuda. – Ed miro de reojo y vio como se besaban, entonces se corto en el dedo.

-Auch! – Dijo mirandose el dedo. – Mierda

-¿Qué te pasa hagane? – Yendo hacia el – Eres un torpe

-Eso lo seras tu

-Haber dame el dedo – Y se lo llevo a la boca

-¿Acaso eres un vampiro? – Le miro serio.

-No, pero es la mejor manera de desinfectar una herida – Entonces abrio un armario y saco una tirita – Ya esta.

-Gracias – Dijo sin animo – Ahora pon la mesa, supongo que eso si puedes hacerlo ¿no?

-Vaya hagane, yo tambien te quiero – Dijo poniendo la mesa y mirandolo de reojo con una sonroisa.

-Tsk. – Aparto la mirada.

Acabaron de cenar y Ed se quedo fregando los platos, no paraba de pensar en el beso que habia visto momentos atrás, estaba feliz por Riza, pero algo dentro de el se estaba muriendo, amaba a ese hombre mas de lo que pensaba, cada palabra dicha, cada gesto hecho, todo le afectaba si venia de Roy, pero el no dejaria que eso le afectara, nadie tiene de saber lo que sentia por su taisa, mucho menos el, llevaria la mascara de la indiferencia puesta delante de el, no dejaria que viera que por culpa de Mustang, el corazon de Ed poco a poco iba muriendo.


	5. Empieza el juego

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

5r Capitulo: Empieza el juego

Habian pasado 3 dias desde que se fue a vivir temporalmente a casa de Roy y Riza y Mustang seguia jugando con el como Ed dice, miradas, gestos, acercamientos.

Edward estaba de los nervios, cada vez que estaba en un mismo cuarto con Roy, su corazon latia tan fuerte que parecia que se le fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, ese sentimiento le hacia sentir bien, pero cuando lo veia con Riza, ese sentimiento podia llegar a dolerle tanto como una puñalada.

Hoy era el cuarto dia en su casa, y se habian quedado solos, esa noche Riza tenia que quedarse en el cuartel (¿por que? no lo se, el caso es dejarles solos XD) así que Ed y Roy se sentaron en el sofa a ver la tele.

-¿No dan nada mejor? – Dijo un Ed aburrido.

-El mando esta mas cerca de ti – Estaban sentados en el sofa, no muy separados y delante de ellos habia una mesita en donde estaba el mando.

-Eso es mentira, tu estas mas cerca, cojelo y cambia de canal

-Tú estas mas cerca, solo con que alargues el brazo ya lo tienes – Los pobres estaban viendo un programa de ovejas (XDDD)

-Cojelo ya, me aburro

-¿Te aburres? – Dijo sentandose bien y mirandolo (estaba todo desparramado en el sofa)

-Si, ¿alguna idea? – Mirandolo tambien

-Un par "Maldita sea Edward te haria mio sin pensarlo…… mierda ¿pero que digo?, es un niño (de 17 años ¬¬), bueno por jugar un poco…" – Dijo acercandose y pasando un brazo por el hombre de Ed.

-Prefiero no saberlo ¬¬ - Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Venga sera divertido. – Entonces Roy lo cogio de la nuca y lo acerco a sus labios besandolo con pasión, Ed estaba muy sorprendido, pero aun asi correspondio al beso

-¿Esta es tu idea? – Dijo Ed separandose

-No del todo – Lo volvio a besar y colo una mano por debajo la camiseta de hagane (iba con una camiseta de tirantes roja y unos pantalones por encima la rodilla negros) Ed se sobresalto, no esperaba que Roy hiciera eso, no sabia que hacer, entonces Roy dejo de besarlo para pasar a su cuello donde le mordio y lamio.

-Aah – Ed solto un gemido y puso una mano en su boca para no soltar esos vergonzosos sonidos. La mano de Roy seguia tocando el pecho de Ed y este tenia la mente en blanco.

-No te tapes la boca Ed – Cogio la mano con la que se tapaba la boca y le volvio a besar estirandose encima de el, el beso cada vez se hacia mas demandante y las caricias por parte de Roy iban en aumento, entonces justo cuando la mano de Mustang estaba bajando por el ombligo sono el telefono. Ed y Roy se miraron algo confundidos, Mustang se levanto para ir a contestar el telefono y Ed se fue corriendo a su cuarto ante la antenta mirada del taisa.

"¿Pero que cojones ha sido eso? Nunca habia llegado tan lejos, pero de alguna manera queria que siguiera, la forma con la que me besaba, era tan diferente a las veces anteriores, pero suerte que ha sonado el telefono, nosotros no podemos… simplemente no podiamos haberlo echo, y hacer el que!!!!!, acaso… si no hubiera sonado el telefono, ahora mismo estariamos (en la pobre e inocente mente de Ed pasaron unas cuantas escenas no aptas para menores XD)No puede ser!! Ahora me estaria haciendo xxx en mi xxx y luego su xxx estaria en mi xxx y luego en el xxx los dos… Kyaaaaaaaaa ¿como le mirare a la cara?"

Entones se dirijo al baño en donde se miro en el espejo y vio que tenia una pequeña mancha en el cuello

-Esto es… Kyaaaaaaaaa maldito Mustang me ha dejado un chupeton. – Entonces bajo corriendo las escaleras y lo vio sentado tranquilamente en el sofa viendo la tele (si habia cambiado el canal) – Tu!!! – Señalandolo con el dedo – Maldito hijo del demonio – Se paro delante de el tapandole la tele.

-Eh, que no veo – Dijo mirandolo

-Mira esto… ESTO!!!!! – Dijo acercandose a Mustang y enseñandole la marca en el cuello.

-A eso, si no me ha quedado genial – Con una sonrisa la mar de tranquila

-Yo te mato… TE MATO!!! – Se tira encima de él como un loco.

-¿Vaya así que te gusta estar arriba eh? – Dijo con tono burlon.

-Mas te vale que rezes Mustang – Se quedo pensativo encima de Roy, mirandolo de arriba abajo – Donde podría…

-Donde podrías ¿Qué?

-Pues devolverte el favor – Señalando su chupeton

-Ja! Es que vas a hacerme uno ¿tu? – Dijo con burla

-Si, pero no soy tan mala persona como para hacertelo en el cuello, asi que – Desabrocho la camisa del taisa – Aquí.

Dijo poniendo un dedo encima de la clavicula, entonces acerco sus labios a esa clavicula y empezo a besarla, después paso la lengua, y empezo a morder suavemente "Pero este crio… donde ha aprendido a hacer esto joder…" después empezo a succionar la piel dejando la esperada marca. Ed se levanto quedando sentado en las caderas del taisa con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Vaya, no esta mal – Se apoyo en sus codos – No sabia que podrias hacer algo asi.

-Eso te pasa por subestimarme Mustang.

-Aprendes muy rapido y eso es bueno – Le cogio por la nuca y le acerco a sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos – Asi es mas divertido.

-¿Divertido dices? – Con tono serio – ¿Así es como te diviertes con la gente?

-Mayormente

-¿Aun que sean hombres?

-Eso es lo de menos, lo importarte es divertirse, no importa con quien

-"Maldito bastardo, ¿como pude llegar a enamorame de ti? ¿Quieres jugar? Entonces jugemos."

-Entonces… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No sabes cuanto – Entonces acorto la poca distancia que les quedaban y volvio a besarle, con mucha mas pasion que antes, pero Ed no se quedo atrás, queria llevar el control y enseñar al estupido del taisa que no todo se hace como el quiere, entonces una de las manos del taisa fue a parar al trasero de Ed, este se sorprendio entonces para no quedarse atrás, metio una mano en su camisa medio desbotonada y dejo de besarle para empezar a morder el cuello de Roy este al no tener el control se giro, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo con el encima de Edward, le cojio las manos y se las subio por encima de su cabeza le volvio a besar, su mano libre ahora estaba en el ombligo de Ed, entonces empezo a bajar y se metio por dentro de los pantalones palpando la ereccion de hagane.

-Ah – Ed solto un gemido al notar la mano de Roy en su entrepierna, no sabia si esto era correcto, pero no podia pensar en nada, tenía la mente en blanco en lo unico en que podia pensar era en la mano intrusa que jugaba con su ereccion.

-Vaya, se nota que aun eres un crio (No, no lo dice por su xxx ¬¬) con 4 caricias ya te has puesto. – Dijo ahora masajeando su ereccion de arriba abajo.

-Calla…te ba…ka – La respiración de Ed se aceleraba mas y mas, nunca habia sentido nada igual, se mordia el labio inferior para no gemir y darle ese gusto a Mustang.

-No te hagas el duro – Dijo acercando su rostro y con la mano la cual sujetaba sus brazos la puso en su barbilla, le metio un dedo en la boca para que dejara de morderse.

-Bas…tardo Aaah – Roy aumento la velocidad y le beso, Ed no podia seguir el ritmo ya que no paraban de salirle gemidos – Ya… basta

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya vas a acabar? – Volvio a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que Ed acabara en su mano – Bueno, para ser la primera vez, has durado bastante.

-Baka – Ed lo miro de reojo, estaba todo sonrojado, sudando y aun le costaba respirar, cuando Roy se levanto Eward se sento en el suelo.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir

-Si – Se levanto y miro a Roy - ¿Sabes que te odio verdad?

-Hay hagane, yo se que en verdad me quieres.

-Tsk – Se giro y empezo a subir las escaleras – Buenas noches – Y desaparecio por el pasillo.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Roy en un susurro.

Pasaron 3 dias y Ed y Roy apenas se hablaban después de lo que paso, ambos estaban confusos no querian pensar en eso.

Cuando se miraban, Ed le devolvia una mirada fria, seria, en cambio Roy una mirada indiferente, calmada, Mustang estaba mas "cariñoso" con Riza por lo que Edward estaba de peor humor aun que intentaba evitarlo por todos los medios posibles.

Era por la mañana y Ed se acababa de levantar habia tenido un sueño algo… pervertido con el taisa, se levanto de golpe y se ducho con agua fria para pasar el "calenton" del sueño.

Se vistió con el traje azul de la milicia (//////////) y se hizo la tipica coleta de cada dia.

Se miro en el espejo antes de abrocharse la chaqueta y vio que aun le quedaba la marca de un chupeton en el cuello, fruncio el ceño y bajo hacia la cocina y otra vez vio algo que hubiera preferido no ver.

"Joder… y yo que bajo 5 minutos mas tarde… Ese bastardo seguro que lo hace a posta ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué me pone celoso? Ja!"

Se sienta y empieza a comer Las tortitas que habian encima de la mesa ignorando a esos dos.

-Vaya hagane no te habia visto – Dijo sentandose delante suyo.

-A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITAS UN SUPER MICROSCOPIO DE ULTIMA GENERACION PARA VERLO!!!! – Hecho su sermón de siempre.

-¿De donde sacas esas frases? – Dijo comiendo las tortitas.

-Tu cara de arrogante me inspira.

-Vaya, muchas gracias.

-No era un cumplido baka ¬¬

-Bueno vosotros dos ya basta, ¿Se puede saber que hos pasa últimamente? – Dijo algo molesta

-Nada – Dijeron al unisono, se miraron y giraron la cara

-Son como crios u.u' –Dijo Riza sentandose en la mesa tambien – Bueno sabeis que hoy teneis una mision ¿verdad?

- … - Los dos se miraron

-¿Verdad? – Volvio a preguntar Riza.

-OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Aparecio un hombre por la puerta de la cocina

-O_O' – Todos

-Maes, no debi darte las llaves de mi casa.

-Vaya Roy… no seas tan malo conmigo T_T – Dijo acercandose a el con ojos de corderito pero entonces vio a Ed. – Waaaa tu debes de ser Edward.

-Si, hola etto…

-Me llamo Hughes… Maes Hughes – Entonces saco algo de su bolsillo, era un foto – Y esta es mi hermosa hija de 5 años Elisya ¿no es preciosa con su vestidito? – Dijo mostrandole como unas 30 fotos.

-Si… claro… lo es – Dijo con un tic en el ojo.

-Maes… ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿No estabas en el este?

-¿No estas feliz de verme? Ah amigos quien los quiere T_T – Con lagrimas de cocodrilo.

-Asi es el taisa, solo piensa con la…

-Hagane!!! Ejem… Dime Maes que haces aquí?

-Ah, es verdad, bueno hos queria decir que Elisya empezara a ir al cole (bueno a parvulos XD) – Enseño fotos de Elisya con el traje de parvulos – No esta hermosa /////

-"¿Es que aquí estan todos locos o que?" – Penso Ed acabandose sus tortitas.

-Si esta divina u.u', bueno Maes me alegro de verte y eso, pero ahora hagane y yo tenemos una mision de no se que. – Levantándose.

-Que ilusion – Dijo con un animo falsamente falso.

-Teneis de ir a la antigua biblioteca de la milica para buscar unos informes que se dejaron alli – Dijo Riza

-¿Qué? ¿Y para eso nos hacen ir? – Dijo un Ed aburrido.

-Son unos informes muy importantes.

-Pues si son tan importantes que vayan ellos. – Ed se cruzo de brazos

-Ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer – Dijo Roy con sarcasmo

-Venga, venga Roy no sera tan malo, mejor que el papeleo – Dijo un Maes todo sonriente.

-Si, si bueno vamos hagane.

-Che – Se encamino a la puerta

-No hos llebais muy bien eh - Le dijo Maes a Roy

-Bueno… se podria decir que nos llevamos bien de muerte – Le sonrio y se fue detrás de Ed.

-Me habian dicho que Ed era muy simpatico

-Y lo es, pero últimamente el y Roy estan muy… molestos, no se que les ha podido pasar, se llevaban muy bien.

-Y tu con Roy – Dijo Maes acercandose con cara picara

-¿Decias? – Quitando el seguro de su pistola.

-Que bonito dia hace hoy Jajajajaja – Mirando por la ventana y vio como Riza sonreia feliz.

Últimamente Roy le hacia mucho caso a Riza, estaba con ella, la llevaba a cenar, estaba muy feliz de que por fin las cosas con Roy fueran mejores ya que ella le amaba de verdad y queria que Roy tambien llegara a amarla como ella lo hace.

Ed y Roy iban caminando hacia la biblioteca, bueno caminando, uno delante del otro, Edward iba delante sin preocuparse de si Roy le seguia o no, y Mustang cada vez estaba de mas mala leche, que se creia ese niño, ¿que podia pasar así de el?, ¿de Roy Mustang? Lo tenia claro, nadie le ignoraba, fuera quien fuera, aun que fuese un crio que con solo mirarlo sus instintos mas bajos salian a la superficie y le pedian a gritos que se echara encima de el y le devorase, pero el era Roy Mustang, el mejor seductor de todo Amestris, no, del mundo entero (Ese es mi Roy ^^) y no iba a dejar que un niño le controlara de esa forma, desde la primera vez que beso a Ed, su sabor se le quedo marcado, era como una droga que no podia dejar de tomar, necesita de esa droga, asi que solo tenia que jugar un poco con el, sin que nada naciera dentro entre ellos, ningun sentimiento de amor hacia Edward… si es que no lo habia echo ya.

En cambio Ed, cada vez que veia a Roy, su corazon se paraba, dejaba de latir, se quedaba sin respiración, lo que ese hombre le hacia sentir en parte no le gustaba para nada, le hacia sentirse debil, desprotegido ante el sentimiento que le atormentaba desde que se enamoro de ese hombre, aun que el se repetia una y mil veces que no lo amaba, puede que sintira cierta atracion, cada vez que sus ojos iban a parar a sus labios, le costaba controlarse para no saltarle encima y empezar lo que no acabaron la otra vez, en ese momento no le hubiera importando seguir a delante ya que pensaba que le queria, pero ahora, sabia que para Roy esto era solo un juego y eso era lo que le dolia, que para el solo fuera un juego cuando Ed se lo tomaba en serio.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, estaba bastante destrozada, muchos libros por el suelo, estanterías.

-Que se supone que buscamos – Dijo mirando al taisa seriamiente.

-Unos informes de los criminales mas peligrosos – Le devolvio la misma mirada.

-Esta bien y alguna pista de cómo son los informes – Dando una ojeada por todo el lugar.

-Son unas carpetas de color rojo, se supone que estan en la sala de criminales al final de este pasillo – Se encamino hacia dicho pasillo.

-Esta bien – Le siguió y llegaron al despacho

-Tu mira por alli – Le señalo una estantería

-Hn – Gruño Ed, no le gustaba estar asi con Roy, preferia cuando se llevaban bien se peleaban en broma era mas divertido y no le hacia sentir tan mal.

-¿Has encontrado algo? – Al no tener respuesta se gira y ve a Ed pensativo con una mirada triste. Entonces se acerco a el.

-Hagane – Le toco el hombro

-¿Qué? – Dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No… - Ahora lo miro - ¿Tu si? – Aun seguia con la mirada triste.

-Tampoco… - Le extraño que Ed estuviera tan poco hablador y sobre todo esa mirada. – Oye… ¿estas…

-Sigamos buscando – Le dio la espalda y busco por otras estanterías.

-"¿Qué le pasara a hagane? Actua muy raro desde… cierto, desde ese dia casi no nos hemos hablado, puede que este enfadado conmigo, pero no es culpa mia, me podria haber empujado si queria y no lo hizo, el queria que eso pasara tanto como yo pero a lo mejor no estaba preparado" – Hagane…

-Deja de hablar y sigue buscando – Tirando libros al suelo. – Asi nos podremos ir antes.

- Tsk – Se acerco a el – Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir. – Se giro mirandolo seriamente.

-No pienso disculparme.

-Tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

-No me arrepiento de lo que paso – Le acorralo contra la estantería y puso sus dos manos a cada lado de la cabea de Ed.

-Lo se… - Ahora estaba nervioso por la cercania del taisa.

-Pero no quiero que tengas ideas equivocadas

-¿Como cuales?

-No te quiero ni nada por el estilo – En ese momento, cuando pronuncio esas palabras, algo dentro de Ed se rompio, su corazon latia rapido, desesperado como si quisiera abandonar su cuerpo, pero su mirada no cambio para nada.

-¿Y te crees que yo si? – Dijo con sarcasmo

-Puede… - Se acerco tocando los labios de Edward.

-Nada de puede… yo tampoco te quiero Taisa "Maldita sea Mustang deja este estupido juego de una vez…"

-Mejor asi – Entonces le beso apasionadamente y Ed otra vez se dejo llevar.


	6. Amigo con derecho a roce?

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

6º Capitulo: ¿Amigo con derecho a roce?

Ed podía notar como las manos de Roy tocaban por debajo de su camiseta, otra vez tenia la mente en blanco no quería seguir con esto sabia que Roy lo hacia por diversión, que no le quería como el, pero entonces no tendría la oportunidad de volver a besarle, sentir su lengua contra la suya, sus manos recorriéndolo por completo y esos suspiros que salian de su boca cuando él también le acariciaba, simplemente no quería que esto se acabara.

Noto como las manos de Roy bajaban hasta su trasero y lo estrujaba con fuerza haciéndole soltar un pequeño suspiro a Ed mientras empezaba a lamer su cuello lentamente, Edward inconscientemente ladeo la cabeza para dejarle a Roy más acceso a su cuello, Roy sonrió ante ese gesto.

-Ta… Taisa… Aah – La mano de Roy fue a parar a la ya casi erección de hagane "Maldita sea Mustang odio esta sensación de debilidad cuando me tocas, siento que me voy a derretir"

-Ed… - Susurro Roy en la oreja de Edward, la mente de Mustang también estaba en blanco, simplemente estar con ese chico le nublaba el juicio, no podía controlarse, oírlo gemir era como un pase a que siguiera adelante y le corrompiera por completo.

-Taisa… Tenemos que… Aah – La mano de Roy entro dentro de los pantalones de Ed – Seguir… buscando… Aah…

-¿De verdad quieres que pare? – Le susurro en el oído mientras su mano ya estaba dentro de los boxers envolviendo la erección de hagane.

-No… digo… si – Echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la estantería

-Pues tu mente no va acuerdo con tu cuerpo hagane – Le dijo con voz picara.

-Eso es… culpa tuya… Maldito bastardo Aaah – La mano de Roy aumento la velocidad.

-¿Culpa mía dices? No lo creo, eres tu el que me provoca con esos gemidos saliendo de tus labios. – Rozo sus labios con los de Edward con una sonrisa curvada.

-Es… culpa tuya por… producirlos – Una mano de Ed se apoyo en la estantería y la otra en el hombro de Roy, se mordía el labio para no soltar mas gemidos.

-Puede que si lo sea, pero no hay nada que me divierta mas que esto hagane, deberías estar contento. – Volviendo a morder su cuello, sabia que ese era el punto débil de Ed.

-Eres un enfermo… ¿lo sabias? Aaah – Roy volvió a aumentar la velocidad.

-Gracias – Le volvió a besar con pasión sintiendo como Edward se venia por segunda vez en su mano. – Vas mejorando hagane.

-¿Qué eres?... ¿Mi profesor? – La respiración de Ed aun estaba algo agitada y sus mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas.

-No… soy tu superior – Dijo volviendo a la mesa que había en esa sala

-Que gracioso – Se giro dándole la espalda, su corazón aun latía a mil por hora

-Sigamos buscando los documentos. – Dijo con una mirada seria, Ed solamente asintió y siguió buscando.

Al cabo de 10 minutos encontraron los dichosos archivos y se dirigían camino a Central, ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto demasiado ocupados en sus propios pensamientos acerca el otro.

Al llegar Riza los esperaba fuera de la oficina del taisa, al verlos venir supo que algo iba mal pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Aquí están los documentos Riza – Dijo Ed (Riza en algún momento de la historia le dijo que le llamara así XD) enseñándole los documentos.

-Bien echo Edward, ahora llévaselos al general Gran (Odio a ese tipo ¬¬)

-Que remedio u.u – Dijo alejándose de ellos dos.

-¿A pasado algo Roy?

-No – Y entro en la oficina

-Al principio parecía que os llevabais bien – Entrando ella también.

-Eso mismo, parecía – Se sentó en su sillón

-Supongo que ha debido de pasar por mucho – Se acerco al taisa quedando delante de el.

-Si, aun es muy joven y parece que lleve el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Flash back

_Ed estaba sentado en el suelo pensando en el pasado, el también juro venganza delante de el cuerpo de su madre, quería que su padre pagara por ello, pero no con la muerte, eso es demasiado fácil._

_-Hagane – Roy se agacho para estar a su altura._

_-… - No dijo nada_

_-Vamos Edward, tenemos de curarte las heri…_

_-Yo también… yo también quería vengarme… pero no hasta el punto de dañar a otras personas. – Dijo levantando la mirada._

_-Lo se, eres demasiado ingenuo – Sonrió_

_-¿Eso es un cumplido taisa? – Sonrió de medio lado_

_-Tómalo como quieras – Dijo abrazándolo "¿Por que siento que tengo que protegerle cueste lo que cueste?"_

_-Je! – Correspondió el abrazo "¿Como es posible que apacigüe mi dolor con un simple abrazo?… ¿Como?_

Fin Flash Back

Al recordar ese día una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Roy… - Riza se acerco a el.

-¿Qué pasa? – Cuando miro sus ojos, no sentía nada, bueno la quería pero no lo suficiente, era muy diferente a cuando veía esos ojos dorados.

-Te quiero.

-Lo se – Entonces Riza se acerco y lo beso Roy le siguió el juego ya que no quería hacerle daño.

-Ya he llevado los… - De repente Ed entro a la oficina y se quedo helado al ver esa escena algo dentro de el se volvió a romper, su mirada se cruzo con la de Roy y esta era seria, indiferente, intento forzar una sonrisa – Perdonad jeje – Con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa – Bueno… etto… Yo voy para casa – Y se fue tan rápido como vino. Roy lo vio partir con un malestar en su corazón que dejo pasar.

-Bueno creo que quería decir que ya ha llevado los papeles.

-Si… Riza ¿que te parece si vamos a comer fuera? "Tengo que sacarme a Edward de la cabeza como sea"

-Claro – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Ed corría por la calle sin rumbo fijo, las lágrimas no le dejaban ver por donde iba pero eso le daba igual, había visto muchas veces esa escena pero esta vez, no sabia por que le había dolido de una forma distinta su pecho quemaba, su respiración estaba muy agitada, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Se paro sin saber donde estaba, ya estaba harto de ese sentimiento hacia el taisa, de que sirve enamorarse, querer a alguien si solo te hace sufrir, no valía la pena pensar en ello, así que decidió enterrar sus sentimientos por el taisa en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Llego a casa y vio que no había nadie le extrañó por que a esa hora siempre estaban ya comiendo, pero la casa estaba vacía, Ed sonrió con ironía ya que el se sentía de la misma forma.

Se fue a su habitación y se estiro en la cama tirando la chaqueta al suelo, se quedo mirando fijamente el techo como si estuviera buscando algo en concreto. El estomago le rugió, debería de comer algo, se levanto perezosamente y bajo a la cocina abrió la nevera y empezó a prepararse curry (como no ¬¬ xd)

Después de comer se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele, como siempre no daban nada que valiera la pena, deberia haberse traido su ps2 de casa al menos tendria con que distraerse. Entonces sono el telefono.

-Telefono:riiiiiing… riiiiing… (Que pasa ¬¬)

-¿Deberia contestar? – Dijo dudoso delante del aparato – Aah, al menos asi se callara. – Cojio el telefono - ¿Diga?

-Eres tu Ed!!!!!! – Dijo una voz alegre

-Ehh… Si… puede – Contesto algo dudoso.

-Bueno ¿esta Roy por ahí?

-ehh… Ro…"Mierda ¬¬" ¿El taisa?

-Si ese mismo dime que esta alli por lo que mas quieras – dijo bromeando

-Jeje pues lo siento… pero no esta

-COMO QUE NO ESTA… ese insensato de Roy

-Esto….

-Bueno dile cuando vuelva que me llame

-Vale… y… ¿Quién eres? – Con una gota en la cabeza

-Aah jaja soy Maes Ed ¿te acuerdas de mi?

-"Maes?, a si… el loco de su hija ¬¬" Si ya me acuerdo, entonces le dire que le has llama Hughes.

-Dile que es de vital importancia sobretodo eeh – Dijo sonriendo (bueno no lo ve pero da igual xd)

-Esta bien no te preocupes…

-Por cierto… ¿quieres oir la voz de mi querida hijita? Aah es toda una monada /////

-Eh… tengo que colgar u.u' – Y colgó – Madre mia ese hombre esta loco… pero me cae muy bien ^^, bueno ahora solo falta que llegue el bastardo (en la mayoria de los fics ya se le ha quedado este sobrenombre xd)

Pasao una hora en la que Ed no paraba quieto, se dio un baño, miro la tele, leyo libros… pero esos dos aun no llegaban asi que decidió ir a dar una vuelta, entonces fue a parar al parque en donde fue con Roy el primer dia que se conocieron y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa melancolica, se preguntaba que seria de el ahora si no hubiera cojido ese trabajo. Estaba parado en frente de la fuente y no se dio cuenta cuando alguien lo abrazo por detrás.

-Pero que coño…. – Dijo un Ed asustado

-¿Te he asustado?... Ed – Susurro una voz en su oreja

-"Esa voz…."En… ¿Envy? – Dijo algo dudoso

-Si – Lo dejo de abrazar y lo giro – Te acuerdas de mi eeh.

-Como no acordarme de ti, me alegro mucho de verte (si en mi historia Envy no es malo, me encanta este personaje ^^) – Y le dio un fuerte abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Yo tambien, me a costado encontrarte – Envolviendole la cintura con sus brazos.

-Jeje – Se solto – Es que ahora no estoy viviendo donde siempre

-Os habeis camiado de piso?

-No que va, bueno es un poco largo, mejor vamos a tomar algo

-Estoy de acuerdo – Digamos que Envy vestia con una camiseta ajustada sin mangas y unos pantalones largos algo ajustados tambien en negro. Ya sentados en una heladeria.

-Bueno resumiendo, ahora trabajo en la milicia como subordinado del coronel Roy Mustang.

-¿Tu en la milicia? – Dijo algo sorprendio

-Bueno fue el taisa quien me recomendo, necesita trabajar para mantenernos y no es un mal trabajo, solo hago papeleo y algunos encargos.

-¿Y no se meten con tu altura? – Pregunto divertido

-… - La vena de Ed exploto – A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE SE PERDERIA EN ESTA COPA DE HELADO!!!!!!

-Aay… echaba de menos tus berrinches. – Dijo sonriendo

-No son berrinches… - dijo con los mofletes inchados – ¿Y tu que has estado haciendo?

-Bueno trabajo fuera de Central, por el este, ahora estoy de vacaciones y pense en verte.

-Vaya que considerado,

-¿Y donde esta Al?

-Ah, esta en una viaje del colegio, llegara en 3 semanas mas o menos.

-¿Y por eso te has cambiado de piso?

-Ah es verdad eso me lo he saltado, como Al no queria que estubiera solo pues me quedo en casa del Taisa.

-¿Te quedas en casa de tu jefe? – Dijo algo estupefacto.

-Sip, la verdad es que nos llebamos… bien y Riza tambien me llevo muy bien con ella.

-¿Riza?

-Si… es la novia del taisa – Con una sonrisa triste que no paso desapercivida en Envy.

-¿Por que no me los presentas? Ahora me ha entrado curiosidad

-Esta bien – Dijo con una sonrisa – Entonces vayamos para casa – Se levanto dejando el dinero en la mesa (bueno es un fic…. Xd) y se encaminaron a la casa temporal de Ed.

Llegaron y aún no habian llegado asi que le enseño la casa a Envy y por ultimo su habitación.

-Y esta es mi habitación – Dijo dejando la chaqueta en la cama

-Vaya, es muy bonita – La habitación de Ed era bastante grande, entrando a la parte izquierda estaba la cama, al final de esta, habia un mueble con una tele y DVD's, después habia un escritorio con libros y una pequeña luz, del lado derecho habia un gran armario y una estantería con muchos libros de todo tipo de cosas, incluso de algo llamado alquimia (xdd)

-No me puedo quejar, este cuarto ya era casi la mitad de mi casa

-Se que no deberia preguntar pero… - Se sento a su lado – ¿Has sabio algo de Hohenhaim?

-… - Ed bajo la mirada – Por suerte no – Le miro – Si le encontrara no sabria con que pegarle primero – Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sabes que Al esta en contra de eso.

-Ya lo se, Al nunca vio la parte oscura que yo vi en el, y lo prefiero asi, Al es demasiado inocente.

-Tienes razon, - Entonces se oyo la puerta de abajo

-Mira ya han llegado – Se levanto – Vamos

-Si. – Bajaron las escaleras y alli estaban.

-Hola, donde estavais – Pregunto un Ed

-Hemos ido a comer fuera – Contesto Riza con una sonrisa, Ed no lo pudo evitar y sonrio tambien.

-Vaya eso es muy raro – Mirando a Roy, entonces algo se le colgo por detrás, Envy paso sus brazos por los hombros de Ed y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-O_o – Cara de Roy

-Ah, este es Envy, es un amigo de hace muchos años.

-Hola – Levanto una mano sin soltar a Ed

-Hola ¬¬ - Dijo Roy

-Hola Envy, que bien que Ed tengo amigos

-Bueno…. Edward tenemos de ir a trabajar "¿Quien coño es este tio que no para de sobar a mi Ed?......... ¿He dicho mi Ed? Dioooos estoy loco de remate T_T"

-¿Qué? Pero si ya son las 4

-Pero hoy ha llegado nuevo papeleo y tenemos de acabarlo para hoy.

-Hn… Esta bien vamos Envy.

-¿Yo tambien?

-Solo me acompañaras asi veras donde trabajo jeje – Durante el camino a pie, Ed y Envy ivan por delante hablando de sus cosas, mientras que Roy los miraba desde atrás con cara de muy pocos amigos. – Bueno aquí es.

-Vaya es enorme

-A que si, pues la primera vez que vine me perdi u.u'

-Je… tipico de ti chibi

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PARA CRUZAR UN CHARCO NECESITA UN BARCO

-Contando que aun asi te costaria eh

-Che… - Se cruzo de brazos y giro la cara.

-Bueno yo me voy… - Se acerco a Ed, le cogio de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios – Nos vemos

-Hasta luego, ¿bueno entramos? – Se giro y vio que Roy ya estaba andando – Podrias esperarme ¿no?

Ya en el despacho de Roy, los dos trabajan juntos esta vez, Mustang sentado en su sillon y Ed en una silla, pasó 1 hora y nadie decia nada, Edward estaba empezando a cansarse.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado taisa? – Dijo Ed

-Nada.

-Ya claro… Y esta noche lloveran helados – Se levanto y se acerco a Roy – Esta bien… dime que te pasa – Se cruzó de brazos

-… Roy se giro con su butaca quedano delante de Ed. – Quien cojones es ese Envy.

-O_o Es un amigo de la infancia.

-¿Y a los amigos se les besa?

-¿Eh? Espera, espera dejame procesarlo, ¿estas así por que Envy me ha besado? – Dijo algo confuso

-No.

-¿Cómo que no? Y que tiene que ver que solo seamos amigos, tú y yo no somos nada y mira hasta donde hemos llegado.

-Lo nuestro es distinto – Alzo un poco la voz.

-¿Y por que lo es? ¿Simplemente lo haces para divertirte no? – El tambien alzo un poco la voz.

-No es tan simple.

-¿Que no es simple? 1+1 son 2, no hay nada tan simple, lo unico que haces es jugar con las personas, Te odio!!! "Ojala fuera verdad que te odiara seria mucho mas facil"

-Basta – Lo cogio por un brazo y lo atrajo hacia el quedano sentado encima de su regazo y lo beso con rudeza, Ed se resistia asi que Roy puso una mano detrás de su nuca y la otra por su cintura para que no pudiera moverse, el beso cada vez se hacia mas apasionado sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas para llebar el control, las manos de Mustang se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Ed tocandole la espalda, Edward solto un pequeño suspiro dejandose llevar otra vez.

Mustang empezo a morder el cuello de Ed dejandole marcas evidentes, la otra mano estaba ya casi en su entrepierna cuando Edward reaccionó.

-Ya basta!!!!! – Se levanto de encima de Roy – Si quieres divertirte con alguien no cuentes conmigo - y salio corriendo dejando a un Roy mirando la puerta con una mirada…. Confusa y algo vacía.

Roy no sabia que pasaba por su mente cuando ese chico estaba cerca, simplemente no podia evitar dejarse llebar.


	7. Corazon de acero

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

7º Capitulo: Corazón de acero

Ed caminaba por las calles de central pensando en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez. "Cada día entiendo menos el comportamiento del taisa, dice que solo es un juego pero en cuanto otro me ha besado, siente celos, por que aun que diga que no es verdad.

Pero el beso de Envy, aun que solo haya sido un pequeño beso, no sentí nada, no es lo mismo cuando el taisa me besa, la mente se me pone en blanco y no puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea en que va a hacer, siempre le digo que pare, pero en realidad lo que quiero es que continúe, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo son como las llamas del mismísimo infierno, me queman, siento que me desvanezco entre sus brazos.

Se que no debería sentir nada por el, solo me utiliza, debería de odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero… me es imposible, solo tengo que dejar que pase el tiempo y seguro que… en algún momento podré llegar a odiarle… Seguro"

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, más o menos a las 6 de la tarde, vio que Riza estaba en la cocina y esta un poco desordenada.

-Riza… ¿Qué haces? u.u' – Pregunto entrando en la cocina

-Ah Hola Edward, bueno intentaba hacer un pastel, pero no se me da muy bien.

-Ay, bueno déjame a mi – Entonces cojio un bol. – Vale ahora dame 3 huevos, harina, azúcar y levadura – Cuando tuvo todos los ingredientes en el bol, rallo un poco de limón – Bien, ahora dame una batidora.

-No sabía que supieras hacer pasteles.

-Jeje, mi madre los hacía mucho para nosotros – Apareció una sonrisa melancólica.

-Era una buena madre – Dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, bueno ahora en una olla deshacemos el chocolate con mantequilla y luego lo tiramos a la masa del bol y luego en el horno – Lo puso en el horno – Y a esperar.

-Pues si que era fácil, estoy deseando probarlo

-Jeje, la próxima vez ya podrás hacerlo tú.

-Ahora que me fijo, ¿no ha venido Roy contigo?

-Bueno… el taisa dijo que ya podía irme supongo que se habrá quedado un rato mas – Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mmm… eso es muy raro

-¿Verdad? Con lo poco trabajador que es, su trabajo es fácil todo lo que hace en mandarle su trabajo a otro mientras el duerme.

-Vaya hagane, veo que me conoces muy bien – Apareció Roy en la cocina.

-Si, mas de lo que crees – Se giro y le miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Que es eso que huele tan bien? – Sentándose en la mesa (Ya lo dije una vez, en la mesa no en una silla ¬¬ xd)

-Ed ha hecho un pastel.

-¿Hagane?... ¿Pastel?... ¿Y no se ha caído en el bol?

-TAISAAA ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE FACILMENTE PASARIA POR UN AGUJERO DEL COLADOR!!! (Es eso con lo que se escurren los macarrones xd)

-Eso aun lo veo un poco grande para ti – Sonrisa sarcástica

-¿A si? Haber que pasa si me quito la chaqueta – Ed bajo un poco el cuello y Roy pudo ver una marca made in Roy.

-Esta bien, esta bien – Se levanto y le subió el cuello – No hagas exhibicionismo en mi casa

-Riza: O_O

-Está bien viejo – Dijo Ed con una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Viejo? Como que viejo solo tengo 25 años!!! – Se levanto

-Eso ya se denomina viejo ¿sabes? – Le miro con sonrisa pícara

-Entonces Riza también es una vieja… O_O'

-Ed: u.u'

-Ù_Ú ROOOY, ¿Quién dices que es una vieja? – Riza empezó a perseguir a Roy por toda la casa.

-Jajaja te esta bien empleado bastardo!!!!! Bueno haber como va el pastel. – Al cabo de 10 minutos.

-Edward… - Roy con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Siiii? – Comiendo un trozo de pastel.

-Mañana te haré trabajar el doble.

-Eso no es justo!!!!

-Puerta: Ding dong (¬¬)

-Voy a abrir

-Hagane no te escapes – Chillo desde la cocina.

-Envy – Dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola, tienes chocolate en la boca

-¿A si? Jeje – Envy cogió a Ed por la nuca y le beso, bueno le quito el chocolate en ese momento se asomó Roy para ver quien era y los vio besándose, no supo por que, pero su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y sentía que se ahogaba. Volvió a entrar en la cocina y se sentó con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Mira Envy prueba un poco de pastel – Le da un trozo

-¿Has hecho pastel Ed? ¿Y no te has caído en el paquete de azúcar?

-ENVY!!!!! ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA UN TROZITO DE AZUCAR PODRIA APLASTARME?

-No lo podría haber expresado mejor – Comiendo pastel.

-T_T – Es una esquina – ¿Por que todo el mundo se mete con mi altura?

-Por que eres bajito hagane

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa entupido bastardo aun estoy en época de crecer, ya veras cuando sea mas alto que tu JA! – Se puso delante de el y lo señalo con el dedo.

-Claro, cuando las vacas vuelen

-Pues… pues tú… eres tan… eres tan idiota que hasta te confundirían con un mono.

-O_o ¿Mono? Bueno al menos no parezco una pulga mal desarrollada.

-KYAAAA TAISA!!!!! – Le coge de los mofletes y se los estira.

-Ja! Haber quien aguanta mas – Haciendo lo mismo.

En otra parte de la cocina.

-Envy ¿verdad? – Pregunto Riza

-Si, tú debes de ser Riza

-Si así es.

-Ed me hablo de vosotros, no sabia que estos dos se llevaran tan bien – Mirándolos.

-Bueno, hay días así, también hay días en los que no se hablan, este par es muy raro.

-Ed es así, desde que su madre murió, no es capaz de demostrar cariño abiertamente, bueno solo a su hermano. El era un niño muy alegre, siempre reía, jugaba y nunca se enfadaba, bueno excepto cuando le llamabas chibi, en eso no ha cambiado.

-Entonces estar con Roy le hace bien, Edward ha cambiado bastante desde que esta aquí.

-Si, su sonrisa ya no es tan apagada, - Sonriendo y mirando a Ed.

-¿Quieres un poco de café o te?

-Si te gracias.

Volviendo con ese par.

-Deberías de mirarte la cara taisa – Aun cojiendole de los mofletes

-Y tu la tuya, ya no te diferencias de un tomate.

-Esta bien pues tú eres un culo de mono.

-Hagane!!! Esta bien, a la de tres nos soltamos a la vez ¿vale?

-Hn, esta bien.

-1…2….3 – Ed soltó a Roy pero este a Edward no – Jajaja has caído he ganado yo.

-Pero serás…. – La venita de Ed exploto – BAKA TAISA!!!! ESO ES HACER TRAMPAS…

-Eso es ser listo – Sonrío.

-Claro es la edad ¿verdad taisa? – Sonrisa socarrona.

-Como que la edad – Le dio un leve tic en el ojo.

-No puedes con un chico joven como yo.

-Ja! Venga echemos un pulso – Puso su mano en la mesa.

-Je ¿osas retarme? – Se sentó y puso su brazo con el de Roy.

Pero entonces un cuchillo se clavo entre medio de la mesa.

-O_O' – Ed y Roy.

-No estaréis pensando en hacer un pulso ¿verdad?

-No Riza…. Es un… pulso chino claro jajajaj – Cojio la mano de Roy con la suya

-Claro que si Riza, jajaja – Le siguió el juego a Ed

-Está bien.

-Ha sido culpa tuya taisa – Susurrando

-Eso es mentira, has sido tú

-Que no, culpa tuya

-Tuya

-Tuya

-TUYA

-HA SIDO DE LOS DOS Y PUNTO!!! – Dijo Riza

-T_T si de los dos – Dijeron al unísono.

-Vaya una mujer con carácter – Dijo Envy – Me gusta

-Hay que poner disciplina estas ovejas descarriadas.

-¿Nosotros somos las ovejas? – Le dijo Ed a Mustang señalándose

-Y ella es el lobo u.u'

-Perdona Roy, creo que no te he oído ù_ú

-Digo que tienes toda la razón jeje – Con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-BUENAS NOCHEEEEEEEES!!!! – Entro Maes en la cocina

-Maes! Hombre tu por aquí – Dijo irónicamente Roy

-Ya sabéis que mañana es el cumple de Elysia, y Roy no me has llamado

-"Ups, me olvide de que el otro día llamo preguntando por el taisa, mejor me voy sin que se den cuenta…" – Ya casi en la puerta

-Llame y Ed me contesto, dijo que te lo diría

-Hagane… - Roy con voz de ultratumba

-Jeje… es que… se me olvido por completo jaja – Con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Che no creo que tenga que ver con tu altura ¿Verdad?

-TAISA!!!!!!! DICE QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE ME CAERIA POR LOS AGUJEROS DEL TELEFONO?

-Si, tienes que tener cuidado.

-Yo lo matooooooo!!!!! – Se va a tirar encima de el pero aparece Maes con una foto de Elysia

-¿No es preciosa Ed? – Con su típica cara de cuando habla de su hija

-Eh… u.u' claro Maes, claro – Dándole palmadas al hombro

-Pues estáis todos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi quería Elysia – Miro a Envy – A ti no te conozco pero también estas invitado.

-Ah. El es Envy – Dijo Ed acercándose a Envy

-Eres un amiguito de Ed… Yo soy Maes Hughes, - Dándole la mano

-"Ahí va" Pensó Ed.

-Y esta es mi hermosa hija Elysia – Sacando quien sabe cuantas fotos.

-Ah si… muy bonita – Dijo Envy con un tic en el ojo.

-Pues dicho esto me voy… Hasta mañana!!! – Saliendo de la casa

-Hay, este hombre nunca cambiara – Dijo Roy.

La fiesta de Elysia paso bastante rápida, por la tarde comieron pastel y le dieron sus regalos a la pequeña de ya 6 años, Maes gasto al menos dos tarjetas de la cámara digital con fotos, la mayoría de Elysia.

Después hicieron karaoke, Havoc y Breda fueron los que mas cantaron de todos incluso lloraban por las canciones que cantaban, la mayoría tristes.

Cuando pusieron a Elysia a dormir fue cuando empezó la noche de los mayores, bebiendo alcohol a más no poder, Ed y Envy a penas bebieron, aun que no tardaron mucho en empezar, al menos Ed ya que Roy le reto.

Ed se despertó sentado en un sofá apoyado en Envy, le dolía la cabeza, todo por el maldito taisa y sus estupidos retos.

Se levanto para airearse un poco así que se fue al balcón que estaba en la segunda planta, lo que no se espero fue encontrar allí a Roy, apoyado en la barandilla. El balcón era bastante grande.

-¿Mirando las estrellas, taisa? – Pregunto acercándose a él.

-Recordando viejos tiempos. – Le dijo sin ni siquiera girarse.

-Je – Ed se apoyo al lado de Roy – En estas noches tan oscuras (Bueno que pasa algunas noches lo son mas xd) siempre te vienen a la mente recuerdos que creíste olvidados – Dijo con una mirada apacible.

-Palabras muy maduras para un chico de tu edad.

-Supongo que son más de viejos como tu ¿no?

-¿Qué haces para olvidarte de esos recuerdos? – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Simplemente dejo que pasen, contra más quieras olvidarlos, mas te acordaras de ellos, te perseguirán y no te dejaran ir.

-Tienes de aprender a mirar hacia el futuro, lo pasado, pasado esta no puedes hacer nada al respecto solo dejarlo atrás y mirar siempre hacia delante.

-Pero a veces, el pasado esta tan marcado en ti, que no te hace falta mirar atrás, por que lo tienes delante recordándote cada día, en cada momento el recuerdo que tanto quieres olvidar.

-El pasado nunca se olvida, como los recuerdos dolorosos, siempre estarán ahí para que nunca te olvides del por que de este dolor.

-Parece que a ninguno de los dos nos va muy bien pensar en el pasado.

-Hacia tiempo que no me ponía a pensar en ello.

-Yo lo recuerdo cada día – Se apretó el brazo.

-Ed, mírame. – Lo cogio por la barbilla. – Tú eres un chico muy fuerte, no te dejas vencer por nada, no dejes que el pasado se lleve tu futuro.

-Lo se, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que me voy a derrumbar, de que no podré con todo esto y no quiero que Al…

-Por eso mismo Ed, tienes de ser fuerte por ti, y sobre todo por Alphonse.

-Roy… - Bajo la mirada

-"Me… me ha llamado por mi nombre, dios que bien suena en sus labios"

Dime.

-¿Sabes que eres un bastardo? – Dijo con voz irónica mientras apretaba el agarre en el brazo de Roy.

-Bueno, me lo has dicho muchas veces – Lo abrazo muy lentamente, dejando que Ed se apoyara en su hombro. – Si quieres puedes…

-No pienso llorar… Eso si que no.

-Bueno al menos ya somos dos los que no nos dejamos llevar por las lágrimas. – Apretando un poco más el abrazo.

-Roy… ¿Cuánto hace que no lloras?

-Buena pregunta… ara 10 años.

-¿10 años? Eso es mucho, ¿como has aguantado tanto?

-Cuando mi familia murió, bueno más bien los asesinaron, yo tendría unos 13 años, nunca llegaron a encontrar al culpable, por eso estuve mucho tiempo sin hablar, sin comer. Entonces un día vino Hughes y me saco a patadas de casa – Rió ante ese recuerdo – Me echo un sermón de 5 minutos, fue gracias a él que pude volver a ser yo. Para encontrar a ese desgraciado me uní a los militares junto con Hughes, pero nunca llegué a encontrarle.

-No… no lo sabía. – Bajo la mirada

-¿Y tu?

-Cuando tenia 11 años, mis padres estaban discutiendo, vi que mi pa… Hohenhaim iba a pegar a mi madre así que me puse en medio y empecé a insultarle, el me pego, me golpee con la mesa y al caerme al suelo, caí encima de un cuchillo y se me clavo en el brazo (Bueno es un poco fantasma la cosa pero da igual puede pasar xd) Desde ese día ese hombre no volvió a casa y yo deje de llorar.

-Hiciste bien Ed, necesitabas ser fuerte para tu hermano

-Pero… ni siquiera llore en su funeral, ella me debe de odiar.

-No seas idiota, ella te quiere y esta orgullosa de ti por cuidar tan bien a tu hermano, seguro que esta sonriendo donde quiera que este.

-Nunca le he contado sobre las peleas que tenían mis padres, el simplemente no lo hubiera soportado.

-Eres un buen hermano – Se separo y lo miro directamente a los ojos – Al tiene mucha suerte.

-Riza también tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a ti bastardo – Le sonrió algo melancólico.

-No lo creo, estoy jugando con sus sentimientos, y no quiero hacerlo.

-Ella te ama – Dijo muy serio.

-Lo se, yo también la quiero, pero mi amor por ella no es tan fuerte como el suyo, siento que no merezco estar con ella.

-¿Por eso juegas conmigo? – Dijo algo triste.

-No, no juego contigo Ed – Le confeso – Simplemente tu eres lo que me falta de Riza.

-Roy… buscas en mi lo que no encuentras en ella, pero ¿sabes el daño que me haces con eso? No es a mí a quien buscas.

-Ed, lo siento, no… no se volverá a repetir… nunca mas.

-Roy yo…

"Y con esas palabras te vas, te das la vuelta y me das la espalda, ¿acaso estas huyendo? ¿Es eso? ¿No soportas que te haya escupido la verdad en la cara? Te vas sin dejar que acabe de hablar, tengo muchas cosas por decirte, demasiadas… pero aun así tu ya te has ido sin mirar atrás.

¿Sabes? Aun que fuera poca, tenía algo de esperanza, esperanza por que llegaras a quererme no solo por lo que quieres encontrar en mí, sino quererme por lo que soy, por ser quien soy, por ser la persona llamada Edward Elric.

¿Y ahora que será de nosotros? ¿De verdad quieres cortar el pequeño lazo que nos une? ¿Piensas dejarlo así? ¿Dejarlo tan rápido como lo empezaste? Maldita sea si ibas a dejarlo por que demonios tuviste de empezarlo, por que tuviste de llevarme al infierno contigo, yo ya estaba en uno y me arrastraste a uno mas doloroso.

Mierda, los ojos me queman, siento que las lágrimas saldrán de un momento a otro, pero no, no quiero llorar por ti, no puedo llorar por una tontería así.

Aun que ahora me siento mucho mas aliviado, no tendré de pelearme conmigo mismo por admitir si te quiero o no, eso ya no importa, en realidad eso nunca ha importado, aquí morirán mis sentimientos por ti Roy, los sentimientos que alguna vez sentí por ti."

El amor es algo que no puede verse ni tocarse, algo cuya existencia no puede ser probada, es un arma de doble filo capaz de llevarte al cielo o al mismísimo infierno.

A veces, estar con la persona que quieres, te hace sufrir, pero a la vez te devuelve a la vida, es una balanza entre el dolor y el placer una no puede estar sin la otra, son como dos caras de una misma moneda.

Hay veces en las que enamorarse puede llevarte a la desgracia.


	8. Llegando al limite

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

8º Capitulo: Llegando al límite

Habían pasado cuatro días desde esa conversación en casa de Maes Ed y Roy no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, Mustang ya no se metía con Edward y este cada vez se sentía mas confuso, siempre pensó que si ese estupido juego acababa, todo se arreglaría, pero algo dentro de el estaba llamándolo a gritos, diciendo palabras sin ningún sentido, mas bien no quería que las tuviera.

Esa mañana estaba es su oficina trabajando en unos informes que le había dado Riza ya era la hora de comer y Havoc pico a la puerta.

-¿Ey Ed, te vienes a comer? – Dijo entrando en la oficina.

-Lo siento Havoc, pero prefiero terminar esto cuanto antes. – Sin despegar la vista del ordenador.

-Ya llevas dos días sin venir, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… Ya me he comido un bocadillo.

-Vaya… hasta trabajas mas que el taisa… aun que eso no es muy difícil.

-¿Ya se ha vuelto a dormir? – Dijo con indiferencia.

-Sip, Riza le ha pillado, una bala rozo su hombro u.u

-Así aprenderá a trabajar cuando tiene que hacerlo, ese baka taisa "Espero que este bien con esa loca disparando por ahí, debería ir a verle……………… ¿Espera y a mi que me importa lo que le pase a ese bastardo? Che"

-Si eso ha dicho Riza, ya parecen un matrimonio.

-… "¿Un matrimonio?" – La mirada de Ed se ensombreció.

-Bueno me voy si les hago esperar se irán sin mi, hasta luego.

-Je un matrimonio, Roy no aguantaría ni una semana con… - Alguien entro cerrando la puerta muy fuerte. – "Hablando del rey de roma"

-ROOOOY DONDE ESTAAS – Se oía una voz por los pasillos.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora? – Apoyo el brazo en la mesa y su cabeza en su puño.

-Eh… Bueno me olvide de regar su planta… y murió – Risita nerviosa.

-Vaya u.u' Cuando te encuentre te matara. Así que mejor no le hagas esperar.

-¿Pero que dices? T_T

-ROOOY – La voz se acercaba a ellos.

-Mierda viene hacia aquí…. Tengo que esconderme – Miro por todas partes, luego miro a Ed y al escritorio – Lo tengo – Se acerco a el.

-¿Lo tienes? – Roy se paro delante de Ed.

-Dile que no me has visto – Se agacho y se metió debajo del escritorio

-Pero que…

-EDWARD!!!! – Entro Riza

-SI! – Dijo Ed nervioso y asustado.

-Has visto al idiota de Roy

-mm – Hizo ver que pensaba – Creo que le visto salir con Havoc ^^'

-Havoc eh… Me las va a pagar… – Y se fue corriendo.

-¿Ya se ha ido? – Susurro Roy

-Si, ya se ha ido.

-… - Se asomo por el escritorio. – Ay… Pobre del que se case con ella – se levanto.

-Y ese pobre idiota, ¿no serás tú? – Le miro con una mirada seria.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería de ser yo? – Algo dudoso.

-Por nada – Rodó los ojos (ya se entiende la expresión xd) Su mirada era algo cansada y triste

-Edward…

- … -

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le cojio por la barbilla y le hizo mirarle

-… "Roy… ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? Así nunca lograre olvidarte quiero que me odies"- Le devolvió una mirada fría.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo pero…

-No… no lo entiendes. – Dijo secamente.

-Jugué con tus sentimientos y yo lo…

-No jugaste con nada por que yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ti. ¿Lo entiendes? -Le aparto bruscamente la mano y se levanto.

-Edward no lo sigas negando – Se levanto también

-…. – Tenia la mirada gacha

-El silencio otorga…

-Quieres callarte de una vez!!!! – Alzo la mirada – No seas tan creído Mustang, no toda la población cae rendida a tus pies.

-No digo toda, solo me refiero a ti – Enfrió la mirada.

-Pues no lo hagas – Giro la cara.

-"Dios Ed admítelo de una vez… pero aun que lo admitieras, no podría, yo no podría… hacer absolutamente nada, no se que es lo que siento por ti… ¿Amistad?... ¿Amor?... ¿Reemplazo?, no quiero hacerte sufrir por una estupidez, yo solo…" No puedo dejar de hacerlo. – Le volvió a coger de la barbilla y acerco sus rostros hasta tocarse la nariz.

-¿Taisa?… - Ed se sorprendió, volver a tener ese rostro tan cerca del suyo, le hacía perder la razón.

-… - Sus labios estaban muy cerca, solo tenía de hacer un último esfuerzo y podría volver a besarlos, a sentir ese sabor que solo Ed posee y poder mirar esos ojos dorados como las llamas.

-Roy… - Susurro Ed, sus labios a punto de tocarse, sentir su aliento contra su cara, mirar esos ojos… esos ojos tan oscuros y fuertes como el acero.

Pero cuando sus labios se rozaron Roy se aparto y se fue sin decir nada, lo esperaba, de verdad esperaba que Roy le besara, lo deseaba.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla con una mano en sus labios, aun podía sentir el ligero roce de los labios de Roy.

Sacudió la cabeza, "tengo que olvidarme de ese bastardo cuanto antes, no será difícil… Trabajo con el, más bien dicho soy su "perro faldero", vivo en su casa… u.u. Bueno puede que no sea tan fácil solo tengo que evitarle y asunto arreglado"

-Jajajajajajaja – En eso se abre la puerta.

-O_o Ed?... ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?.............. Etto… Hola Envy, tu por aquí jeje – Se acerca a él.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías?

-Bueno… Es que… Riza a pillado a Roy durmiendo y lo estaba persiguiendo por todos sitios.

-¬¬ Bueno en fin… ¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Siiii… - Lo cogio del brazo y salieron corriendo ante una atenta mirada oscura.

Ya después de comer Envy acompaño a Ed hasta su oficina y decidió quedarse allí ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, se sentó en el sofá mirando atentamente a Edward.

-……… ENVY DEJA DE MIRARME ME PONES NERVIOSO – Se levanto.

-¿Bueno y que quieres que haga? – Pregunto aburrido.

-Y yo que se, cuenta ovejas.

-u.u… Ed, te gusta Roy ¿verdad? – Mas bien era una confirmación.

-O_O – Se quedo en Shock.

-Ay… A mi no puedes mentirme – Se acerco hasta estar delante de el.

-O_O – Aun en shock.

-No vas a decir nada – Dijo en tono de burla.

-Eso… es…. Mentira – Todo nervioso.

-Ed – Mirada seria y penetrante.

-Bu-Bueno puede que un po-poco, PERO YA ESTA

-¿Y no se lo vas a decir?

-¿Qué? Tu estas loco, ¿para que se ría de mi toda mi vida?

-¿Seria capaz de eso? – Pregunto dudoso.

-Ja, tu sabes no de lo que sería capaz – Se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza.

-Y entonces que piensas hacer

-Pues nada, olvidarle y punto.

-La mejor manera de olvidar a un amor es encontrando a otro ^^ - Dijo Envy feliz.

-¬¬ Y donde lo encuentro, ¿debajo de las piedras? – Dijo en tono irónico.

-No hace falta ir tan lejos – Se iba acercando a Ed, y este caminaba hacia atrás hasta que se choco contra el escritorio. Apoyo sus manos a cada lado de Edward.

-¿Envy? – Estaba nervioso por la cercanía de Envy,

-Ed… - Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Edward - ¿Por qué no llamas a Al? Seguro que te hace sentir mejor – Le miro con una sonrisa.

-Pero… no quiero preocuparlo con mis problemas.

-No tienes por que decirle nada, solo habla con el.

-Tienes razón – Sonrió – Aun quedan dos semanas para que vuelva

-Entonces yo ya me voy – Se acerco a la puerta – Ya nos veremos

-Adiós – Le vio salir por la puerta – No quiero molestar a Al, si le llamo sabrá que me pasa algo – Miro el reloj, eran las 4 pasadas. – Bueno como no hay trabaja me iré.

Salio de su oficina y decidió decirle al taisa que se iba para casa para que luego no le recriminara nada, cuando estaba delante de la puerta pudo oír voces, entre abrió la puerta y lo que vio le quebró la mente, Roy estaba encima de Riza en el escritorio, el sin nada arriba, se estaban besando de una forma muy hambrienta.

Pasaron 5 segundos en los que para Ed fueron una eternidad, y salió corriendo.

Estaba harto de ver esas escenas, aun que era la primera vez que las veía en ese grado, su mente volvía a estar en blanco, esa imagen le pasaba por la cabeza como una película en la que no podía simplemente apretar stop para que parara.

Aunque no quisiera su mente repetía una y otra vez lo que él mas quería olvidar, lo que mas le hacía sufrir siempre estaba esperando el momento oportuno para presentarse delante de él.

Llegó a un parque y se sentó debajo de un gran árbol, se miro el cuello y vio un colgante de plata colgar de el (El típico símbolo que lleva en la espalda) sonrió, ya que fue Roy quien se lo regalo.

_Flashback_

_Ed y Roy estaban dando un paseo ya que no daban nada en la tele, llevaban como una hora andando y apenas se dirigían la palabra, aun que tampoco les incomodaba tanto ese silencio._

_Ed vio un banco a lo lejos y fue corriendo para sentarse, Roy le siguió a su paso._

_-Ufff… Estoy agotado – Sentado en el banco con la cabeza hacía atrás_

_-Te cansas demasiado rápido hagane. – Se sentó a su lado._

_-Che… Seguro que tu también estas cansado – Le miró_

_-Bueno, no tanto como tu._

_-Taisa… ¿Por qué yo? – Con la mirada baja._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué de toda la gente que conoces me elegiste a mi? – Le miro seriamente._

_-Aun que no lo creas, tu eres especial – Le miro con algo de cariño._

_-¿Especial? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Je… - Sonrió de lado – Pues ni yo mismo lo se_

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero que me estas contando? – Se acerco un poco._

_-Solo se que eres especial… - Le cogio por la nuca y le beso sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, Ed ya había aprendido a besar y Roy se volvía loco cada vez que le besaba, sabía que tenía algo, aun que aún no sabia el que._

_-… - Cuando se separaron Ed noto algo en su cuello. - ¿Qué es esto?_

_-Se llama collar, y se cuelga en…_

_-Taisa ¬¬_

_-Es un regalo – Mirando hacía delante._

_-… - Se quedó sin palabras, ¿por que le había regalado un colgante? – Gracias… - Susurro._

_-No hay de que._

_Fin Flashback_

Después de pasar un rato debajo de ese árbol decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa sino Roy y Riza se preocuparían.

-Che y a mi que me importa que ese bastardo se preocupe – Se levanto y fue camino a un bar, entro y pidió cerveza, se sentó en una mesa con ventana y miraba como pasaba la gente.

Eran las 11 de la noche y Ed ya se había bebido como unas 5 cervezas y empezaba a marearse así que fue camino a casa, como pudo, llegó a las 12 delante de la puerta de casa de Mustang he intentaba abrir la puerta con la llave pero no veía donde estaba el cerrojo.

-Joder… Seguro que el idiota de Roy ha cambiado el cerrojo para que no entre será idiota… EEEI ROOOY ABRE LA DICHOSA PUERTA – Chillo Ed a todo pulmón. – ROOOOOOOOOOOOY

-¿Quieres dejar que chillar? – Abrió la puerta con mala leche, pero no se espero encontrar a un Ed borracho.

-Vaya… por fin me abres – Casi no podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Se puede saber que horas son estas? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos delante de la puerta.

-Che… Soy mayor de edad… Y no eres mi padre… - Dijo con la típica voz de borracho y señalándolo y tambaleándose.

-Se puede saber cuanto has bebido?

-¿Bebido? Yo no estoy borracho… Que lo sepas – Estuvo a punto de caerse pero Roy lo cogio en brazos.

-Madre mía lo que tengo que ver… - Cerrando la puerta

-Eeei… bájame ahora mismo zoquete – Dando patadas al aire.

-¿Subirás tu solo las escaleras? – Dijo en tono sarcástico

-Solo son escaleras.

-Ya… - Subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de Ed y lo sentó en la cama, se arrodillo quedando cara a cara con Edward. – ¿Se puede saber a donde has ido?

-Pues a un bar.

-¿Solo? – Dijo algo dudoso

-¿Cómo que solo? ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – Mirándolo fijamente

-Pues que si has ido solo.

-Claro que he ido solo, ¿Con quien iba a ir?

-¿Y has salido impune? – Algo sorprendido

-¿Impune? ¿Qué palabra es esa?

-¿Nadie a intentado sobrepasarse contigo?

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¬¬

-Y entonces… - Le toco el cuello - ¿Qué es esta marca?

-¿Marca? Y yo que se – Apartando su mano

-Tienes un chupeton en el cuello y eso no se hace solo – Un poco enfadado.

-Mmmm… - Miró hacia arriba como pensando en algo. – Creo que cuando fui a pedir la quinta…

-¬¬… - Roy le miro con mala cara.

-Digo la segunda cerveza un chico se me abalanzo… claro por eso tenía un poco de sangre en los nudillos – Mirándose la mano y en efectivo tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre – Vaya paliza le debí meter a ese tío jajaja.

-¿Y por que has dejado que te lo hiciera? – Pregunto enfadado y cojiendole por los hombros.

-¿Estás enfadado por que no lo has hecho tu? – Dijo divertido mientras se tocaba la marca.

-… - Se quedó un momento callado - ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-Oh, no me respondas con otra pregunta Mustang – Se acerco dejando sus rostros muy cerca. – ¿Lo estas o no? – Con una media sonrisa

-No – Dijo muy serio

-¿Entonces porque te enfadas?

-No estoy enfadado.

-¿A no? – Acerco mas su rostro casi tocando sus labios, paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Roy - Entonces debería pro…

-Cállate – Y justo cuando iba a besarlo.

-Roy… - Riza entro en la habitación - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Ed y Roy la miraron con los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué le dirían ahora a Riza? Los había pillado con las manos en la masa.


	9. ¿Volver a empezar?

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

9º Capitulo: ¿Volver a empezar?

Riza estaba parada frente la puerta, mirándolos un poco confundida, Ed y Roy la miraban con los ojos abiertos sin poder moverse, Edward seguía con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Roy y este con sus manos en la pequeña cintura de hagane.

Tan solo pasaron unos pocos segundos, pero para ellos dos, esos segundos se hicieron eternos, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que Riza se acercaba lentamente hacía ellos con una mirada que daba miedo.

Ya delante de ellos, no se atrevieron a moverse si hablar, incluso estaban conteniendo la respiración, cualquier movimiento en falso y todo podría acabar.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto? – Dijo Riza muy enfadada.

-Eh…. – Intento hablar Ed, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

-¿Roy? – Mirada asesina.

-Esto Riza… no es lo que parece… - Dijo con un tic en el ojo "Dios o quien sea ayúdame no quiero morir tan joven y guapo T_T"

-¿Entonces que es? – Mirando a Edward.

-Es que… - No le salía la voz – Su-Subiendo las esca-caleras… me mareado y…y - Alzando los brazos y moviéndolos como loco – Roy me ha visto… y me-me ha ayudado a llegar a mi cu-cuarto… pe-pero aun estaba algo ma-ma-mareado…

-¿Crees que me voy a creer algo tan estupido Edward?

- T_T –"Kyaaa!!!!! Quería ver a Al aun que fuera una ultima vez, perdóname por no haber podido cuidar de ti Alphonse T_T"

-Ri-Riza cálmate no ha pasado nada…. – Intentó Roy

-¿Y si hubiera pasado que? – Aún más enfadada.

-… - Edward bajo la mirada "Tiene razón, entre Mustang y yo han pasado muchas cosas, si Riza se enterara… Seguro que lloraría, no quiero que eso pase…."

-Imagínate que alguien le intenta atracar y Edward esta borracho, por muy buen luchador que seas, borracho no haces nada.

-¿Eh? – Roy y Ed la miraron sorprendidos.

-La próxima vez que llegues a casa borracho, te dejo en la calle ¿Lo entiendes? – Dijo Riza menos enfadada.

-…. S-si…

-Vale, pues buenas noches – Y tan rápido como vino se fue.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunto Ed mirando a Roy

-Yo creí que… - Lo miro

-Y yo también… - Se miraron un rato – Es culpa tuya!!!

-¿Qué? ¿Quién ha llegado a casa borracho perdido que no sabia ni abrir una puerta? – Se levanto

-¿Y quien se ha puesto borde al ver la marca eeeh? – Se levanto también.

-Eso no es verdad

-Si lo es

-Que no!!!

-QUE SI

-NOO

-QUE OS CALLEIS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!! – Salió volando una zapatilla que fue a parar a la cara de Roy.

-Jajajajajajaja eso te pasa por idiota – Y otra zapatilla cae en la cabeza de Ed.

-Si lo mismo digo

-Che… - Se cruza de brazos y gira la cabeza.

-Buenas noches – Le despeino un poco el pelo y se fue.

-Si claro buenas noches – Susurro mirando como se iba.

Ya por la mañana Ed se levanto con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha fría.

Cuando bajo vio que Roy esta muy arreglado para ser el (Hoy por la mañana tenían fiesta en la Milicia por que era la fiesta…… de las manzanas ¬¬) Así que se escondió para ver que hacía. Roy tomó un café y después se fue de casa y Ed le siguió.

Vio como se paro delante de una cafetería y estuvo ahí parado como unos 5 minutos, después apareció una mujer muy atractiva delante de el y empezaron a hablar.

-No me digas que ese bastardo… Tengo de acercarme mas – Cruzo a la otra acera y se acerco tanto como pudo.

-Perdona Roy, llego un poco tarde – Se disculpo la chica.

-No pasa nada por ti esperaría lo que hiciera falta – Le cogio la mano con delicadeza y le dio un casto beso.

"Pero que… Este tío es un mujeriego de los que ya no se ven… Estupido bastardo" – Pensaba Ed mientras les veía.

-A donde te apetece ir mi querida Kisara

"¿Mi querida Kisara? Kyaaaaaaaa"

-Ayer me hablaron de una cafetería nueva.

-Entonces vamos – Le ofreció el brazo

Empezaron a camina hacía dicha cafetería mientras Edward los seguía desde un poco mas atrás, al llegar a la cafetería entraron y Ed se quedo esperando fuera a que salieran.

Unos 20 minutos después por fin salieron y se dirigieron a un parque, se sentaron en un banco a hablar.

Ed estaba detrás de ellos encima de un árbol mirándolos aburrido, pero entonces vio como Roy le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro y ella se ruborizaba.

-¿Pero que diablos vas a hacer estupido Mustang? – Susurro Ed con mala leche. Al ver como se acercaban para darse un beso cojio una manzana del árbol (Bueno era un árbol con manzanas vale ¬¬) y se la tiro a Roy en toda la cabeza.

-Pero que coño… - Dijo Roy cogiendo la manzana

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto Kisara

-Parece que se ha caído una manzana – Miró hacía el árbol, pero Ed estaba escondido así que no le vio. – No importa sigamos por donde íbamos.

-¿Pero aun quiere mas? – Cogio otra manzana y se la volvió a tirar, esta vez mas fuerte.

-¿Otra vez? –Se giro rápido y vio a Ed ahí de pie encima del árbol. – ¿Hagane? O_o'

-Vaya vaya… no te había visto – Dijo con una sonrisa, bajo del árbol y fue corriendo hacía Roy y de repente lo abraza – Papa, mama esta muy preocupada por ti – Dijo mirándolo con cara de cachorrito

-O_o ¿Edward que haces? – Le susurro.

-Vamonos a casa papa – Con una sonrisa de niño – Ah, ¿estabas con una amiga PAPA? – La miro con cara inocente – Hola me llamo Edward Mustang y soy su hijo, mucho gusto – Dijo lo mas inocentemente posible.

-… Ho-hola Edward, yo soy Ki-Kisara una amiga de papa y ya me marchaba – Miro a Roy – Adiós. – Y se fue corriendo.

-Adiooooos – Dijo Ed, después de un rato se separo de Roy y empezó a reírse – Jajajajajajaja se creyó que eres mi padre jajajajaja

-Ha-ga-ne… -Dijo Roy con voz de ultratumba.

-jajajaja – El pobre estaba por los suelos de la risa.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso si puede saberse? – Se cruzo de brazos.

-Mira… pensé que sería divertido – Dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Di-divertido? – Con un tic en el ojo

-Sip – Con una sonrisa mode in Edward.

-Pues ahora si que te vas a divertir – Lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevo de allí a toda prisa.

-Me haces daño bastardo.

-Te aguantas. – Un rato después llegaron a la Milicia.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Lo miro con duda.

-Pues a trabajar – Le miro con una sonrisa.

-¿QUE? Pero si aún no es por la tarde

-Es un castigo – Le sonrió socarronamente.

- ¬¬ Sabes que te odio ¿verdad?

-Si lo se – Le cogio de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta su despacho. – Pues venga, tienes de firmar todos estos papeles.

- ¬¬ Estarás de coña – Miro la montaña de papeles que habían.

-No ^^

-Y como quieres que firme yo si hace falta la tuya ^^

-No pasa nada, solo tienes de poner Mustang y ya ^^

-Che… Algún día me las pagaras todas juntas – Fue hacía el escritorio y se sentó.

-Bueno pues que te vaya bien

-Ey, no me dejaras aquí so… - Y se fue - …lo, ese estupido bastardo cuando le pille, podría ponerle veneno en la comida, o tirarle sutilmente por las escaleras… en fin mejor lo hago y punto.

Una hora después Ed ya acabo de firmar los papeles y se puso a registrar el despacho de Roy, encontró un paquete de cigarros, una botella de vodka y algunas revistas que nunca pensó que Roy tendría.

Se estiró en el sofá a esperar a que Mustang volviera, no tardo mucho ya que cuando se iba a quedar dormido entro por la puerta.

-HAGANE!!!! Es la hora de comer – Dijo chillando.

-No hace falta que chilles taisa – Se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Ya has acabado? – Mirando el montón de papeles.

-¿Ese era todo el trabajo que tenias por hoy? – Le miro con sarcasmo

-… - Se quedo sin palabras, lo había terminado en nada – ¿Que dices? Eso es solo una pequeña parte – Girando la cabeza.

-Si claro – Se levanta y se estira para desperezarse – Bueno vamos a comer o algo.

-Si ya es la hora – Mirando el reloj eran las 2 pasadas.

Ya en el restaurante Ed se pidió casi toda la carta (Me recuerda a mi querido Allen Walker u.u) ante la atenta mirada de Roy y la del pobre camarero.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso? – Con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Si ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo como si nada dándole la carta al camarero.

-Nada, nada "Este crío tiene un agujero negro como estomago"

Paso un rato entre comiendo e insultos por parte de los dos, llegaron al postre y oyeron como alguien gritaba.

-¿Pero que clase de comida es esta? He visto de mejores – Dijo un nombre de unos 30 años a un camarero.

-Di-disculpe señor ahora le mandamos otro.

-Che, eso me pasa por venir a un restaurante tan cutre como este – Entonces al pobre camarero se le cayo la bandeja al suelo.

-Pero mira que eres torpe, ¿como te han podido contratar? Bueno no me extraña no creo que puedan permitirse mucho – Con una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Pero quien se cree que es ese idiota? – Mirándolo desde lejos. Cuando el camarero volvió, el hombre puso el pie y cayo tirándole sin querer la bebida en la ropa.

-Serás inútil!!!! – Se levanto

-Perdón señor, yo no quería…

-Yo no quería, - Dijo con desprecio -Pero bien que lo has hecho – Le cogio por el cuello – ¿Sabes lo que cuesta esta camisa… eeeh?

-Lo-lo siento se-señor se…

-Cállate desgraciado – Justo cuando iba a darle un puñetazo una mano le detuvo. Miro hacia su derecha y se encontró con una mirada dorada.

-No creo que esa sea la manera de arreglar las cosas (Eso me recuerda a la discusión que tienen Kanda y Allen xd)

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Además, tu mismo le has puesto el pie para que cayera.

-Tsk – Afilo la mirada y soltó al hombre. – ¿Te importa soltarme la mano niño?

-"Ni… ¿Me acaba de llamar niño?" Con un tic en el ojo "Mejor me controlo, tranquilo Ed… tranquilo…" Che – Le dejo ir la mano y se fue

-Oi!! – Dijo el hombre, Ed se paro sin girarse - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No tengo por que decírtelo – Y se marcho

-Maldito mocoso – Se fue del restaurante dando un portazo.

-Aaaah ¿Quien se cree que es para llamarme niño? – Dijo al sentarse en la mesa.

-No deberías haberte metido hagane – Dijo comiendo tranquilamente aun que en su mirada se veía algo de preocupación.

-Bah, lo hecho, hecho esta – Siguió comiendo.

Después de comer volvieron a la oficina de Mustang y este reviso los papeles que Ed había firmado.

-Lo has hecho bastante bien.

-Che, eres un idiota, ¿Por qué he tenido de hacerlo de todas formas?

-Por arruinar mí cita – Apoyándose en el escritorio.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera si os ibais a besar?

-Oh! ¿Eso son celos Edward? – Dijo con ironía.

-Que van a ser celos baka – Se levanto del sofá y se acerco a el – Solo lo he hecho pensando en Riza, ¿o es que no te acuerdas de ella?

-Creo que ya tuvimos esa conversación.

-PUES ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!!!!!!

-A MI NO ME GRITES JODER

-TE CHILLO SI ME DA LA REAL GANA!!!

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Entro alguien por la puerta

-General Kimbley – Dijo sorprendido Roy, aun que ya se lo esperaba.

-Vaya si es el Coronel Roy Mustang – Dijo con algo de desprecio.

-… - Ed se giro y se sorprendió al ver al hombre del restaurante.

-Vaya… así que tú eres Edward Elric, no te había reconocido antes.

-¿Usted es el General Kimbley?

-Si, me acaban de trasladar en Central, así que Hagane, acompáñame.

-Dijo con una sonrisa algo retorcida y dandose la vuelta. Ed miro a Roy

-Será mejor que vayas Edward – Dijo con voz algo preocupada.

-Que remedio – dio media vuelta y siguió al general hasta su despacho un piso mas arriba.

-Bien joven Elric siéntate – Le dijo señalando la silla delante de su escritorio.

-… - No dijo nada, solo se sentó y le miro seriamente

-No esta mal esa mirada Elric, - Sacando unos papeles – Edward Elric, 17 años, vives con tu hermano Alphonse de 16 años, El coronel Roy Mustang te recomendó para ser su ayudante ¿Todo correcto? – Dijo mirándolo sin ninguna expresión.

-Si… señor – Se lo pensó antes de decir señor.

-Cual es su relación con el Coronel Mustang – Dijo con una sonrisa algo… maniática.

-Bueno Ro… El taisa y yo son conocimos en un bar donde yo trabajaba y resulto que el dueño era el asesino dorado, al verme envuelto en el caso y ayudarle a acabarlo, decidió darme el trabajo. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin ningún pudor.

-Y si no me equivoco ahora mismo estas viviendo con el – Con una mirada muy penetrante.

-"¿A que viene esa mirada? Me esta poniendo nervioso" Si, mi hermano se fue y para no quedarme solo, el taisa y la teniente Riza me dejaron quedarme en su casa hasta que vuelva.

-Vaya… - Dijo con sus manos en su barbilla haciendo de apoyo y una sonrisa maliciosa salio de sus labios que no paso desapercibida para Ed.

-¿Sucede algo señor? – Dijo intentando no soltar todo lo que pensaba.

-Estaba mirando estos papeles que se supone que el coronel Mustang ha firmado esta mañana. – Mirando a Ed de reojo.

- "Mierda, ¿se refiere a los que yo he firmado?" – Se puso algo nervioso.

-Je, ¿Sabes joven Elric? – Se apoyo en el respaldo de su butaca con el papel levantado – Por haberte hecho firmar los papeles a ti, puedo hacer que echen a Mustang ahora mismo. – Con una sonrisa triunfadora al ver el nerviosismo de Ed.

-¿Qué? – Se levanto de la silla y apoyo con fuerza sus manos en el escritorio de Kimbley. – No puede hacer eso

-Oh si que puedo, a no ser… - Mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿A no ser que? – Dejo de apoyar las manos en el escritorio y se quedo de pie esperando la respuesta.

-Podría llegar a pensármelo si haces algunos trabajillos para mí.

-¿Trabajillos para usted? No sería lo mismo que he hecho por el Taisa? – Dijo algo dudoso.

-No te equivoques joven Elric, yo soy un General, y no harás mi trabajo – Se levanto y se acerco lentamente a Ed.

-Entonces ¿Que? ¿Le traigo el té? – Dijo con algo de burla

-Je. – Le cogio por la barbilla – Traer el té no será lo único que harás tranquilo – Se acerco un poco mas al rostro de Ed.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Con la misma mirada seria.

-Aún no lo tengo del todo claro – Alejándose de el. – Te quiero mañana aquí a las 10. Si llegas tarde… bueno mejor no saberlo ¿no? – Sentándose en la silla con una mirada maliciosa.

-Hasta mañana – Le hizo un saludo militar y salio por la puerta pero antes de cerrarla.

-Ah por cierto, no le digas a Mustang el por que trabajaras para mi. – Y cerró la puerta. - ¿Pero quien se ha creído que es? No soy su criada mierda – Entro enfadado en el despacho de Roy.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Dijo yendo hacía Ed.

-Che ese bastardo – Se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Nada… Solo me pregunto como entre aquí, de que te conocía y bla bla bla.

-¿Y ya esta?

-Bueno… - Se rasco la mejilla – Dice que quiere ponerme a prueba haciendo algunos trabajos para el.

-¿Qué? – Se agacho quedando frente a hagane. – Le habrás dicho que no ¿verdad?

-Como le voy a decir que no. No puedo jugarme el puesto Taisa, necesito este trabajo – Mirada seria - Así que mañana quiere verme a las 10 ^^

-… - Suspiro – Solo ten cuidado, circulan muchos rumores sobre el.

-¿Estás preocupado por mi? – Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Yo? Solo de que te pise sin darse cuenta – Se levanto girando la cara

-COMO!!! – Se levanto encima del sofá quedando un poco más alto que Roy. – ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA UN GISANTE PODRÍA PISARME???

-Bueno si lo dices de esa forma

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Taisa me tiene ya hasta los cojones!!!!!! Un día de estos me las pagaras todas juntas, tu solo espera y verás. – Con los brazos cruzados.

-¿A si? ¿Y que me va a hacer un renacuajo como tu? – Tono burlón.

-Rena… ¿Renacuajo? – Con un tic en el ojo – Waaaaaaaaaa – Se lanzo encima de Roy cayendo los dos al suelo, Ed se acomodo encima de Roy con los brazos cruzados. – Podría dejarte una marca bien visible – Tocando el cuello de Mustang – Sería divertido verte huir de Riza.

-Ja! ¿Crees que eso me preocupa? – Apoyándose en sus codos.

-¿Me estas retando taisa? – Con tono divertido.

-Tómalo como quieras, Hagane.

-Está bien – Se acercó al cuello de Roy lentamente con los labios entre abiertos, antes de tocar su piel sonrió de lado y le mordió.

-Aaah!!! ¿Pero se puede saber que haces?

-Jeje… Eso quedara marca, pero de dientes jajajaja

- ¬¬ Ha-ga-ne… - De un movimiento se puso encima de Ed cojiendole las manos y poniéndoselas encima de su cabeza. - ¿Y ahora que?

-Pues nada, la marca ya esta echa ^^

-Maldito crió del demonio – Con un tic en el ojo.

-Eh, un poco más de respeto viejo

-¿Vi-Viejo? – Con un tic en los dos ojos. – Está bien tú lo has querido. Se acerco a Ed hasta casi tocar sus labios. Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, de repente su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, justo como lo hacia antes.

"Estoy tan cerca, con levantar la cabeza un poco ya podría besarlo, volver a besar esos labios que sin remedio me vuelven loco, esos mismos labios que parece una eternidad que no los pruebo.

Pero Roy no se mueve, simplemente me mira con una expresión de… ¿anhelo? No, no creo que sea eso, seguro que solo quiere fastidiarme como lo hacía antes.

Mierda, me dijo que no volvería a hacerlo, pero aquí lo tengo encima mío a punto de besarme, ¿Por qué no lo hace? ¿Qué le detiene a hacerlo?"

Entonces Roy poco a poco fue juntando sus labios hasta besarlo, Edward abrió la boca dejándole libre el camino, entonces sus lenguas empezaron a luchar entre ellas como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes. La mano de Mustang bajaba por la barriga de Ed metiéndose debajo de la camiseta, Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido y de repente Roy se separa. Le mira seriamente y se levanta, se gira quedando de espaldas a Ed, este oye como esta susurrando algo que no llega a entender y se levanta también.

-Taisa… - No sabía que decir, no quería oír otra vez como Roy se disculpaba por eso. – Eso es trampa!!!! – Señalándolo, Roy se giro de golpe sorprendido al ver la rabieta de Ed.

-¿Trampa?

-Siiiii… No es justo, si lo hubiera sabido te habría echo un chupetooon así de grande – Estirando sus manos hacía los lados. – Así que como has hecho trampa me tienes que invitar a un helado – Con cara triunfadora.

-Esta bien… – Con una mano en la cabeza – Eres como un niño hagane ¿lo sabias? u.u – Susurro

-¿Perdona? ò.ó

-Nada, nada cuando salgamos te compro el helado

-Bieeeen – Saltando por todo el despacho.

-Je – Una sonrisa sincera – Es como un crío.

Se sentó en su escritorio viendo como Ed saltaba de un lado a otro.

"Este estupido crío, desde que lo conocí no me reconozco, sin darme cuenta ya estoy pensando en él, hablando de él.

No quiero pensar que en algún momento haya empezado a sentir mas que una gran amistad hacía él, es cierto, no le veo como a un simple amigo, pero no quiero que esto llegue mas lejos de lo que ya ha llegado, no puedo permitirme tener ningún sentimiento hacía él… Ninguno.

Simplemente tengo que dejarlo pasar, hacer como si no sintiera nada, pero… Hay momentos en los que no soy yo mismo y pierdo el control sobre mí, no puedo evitar mirarle con otros ojos, tocarle con otro propósito.

Se que él ha empezado a quererme, lo se… y me frustra hacer ver que no lo se… que no me importa, pero no puedo hacer nada, todo tendrá que ser como al principio Edward, volver a empezar otra vez.

No te mereces a alguien como yo… a un asesino…"


	10. Dejando el orgullo atras

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

10º Capitulo: Dejando el orgullo atrás

Ya era por la mañana y Ed recordó que tenía de ir con el General Kimbley a las 10am. No le hacía ninguna gracia ver a ese desgraciado con complejo de "soy mejor que tu y te miro como me de la gana" si Mustang era un bastardo este estupido de Kimbley le gana de paliza.

Pero pensó en las palabras del General acerca de Roy y se lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse e ir a darse una ducha.

Cuando bajo a la cocina Riza estaba preparando el desayuno mientras Roy leía algunos papeles, Edward se sentó sin decir nada.

-Buenos días Edward – Dijo Riza con una sonrisa

-Buenos días – Le devolvió la sonrisa – Vaya ¿Mustang trabajando a estas horas? Debo de estar soñando – Se rasco los ojos.

-No es trabajo ¬¬

-¡Ah! Ya decía yo

-Oye que sepas que yo trabajo mucho mas que tu – Le dijo con una mirada entre seria e indiferente.

-Claro, lo que pasa es que se te hace mas largo entre cada siesta – Con burla.

-¿Quién es tan pequeño que ni si quiera llega a la 4ª estantería? – Dijo apoyando su cabeza en su puño.

-…- La vena de Ed exploto - A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA UN LIBRO PODRÍA APLASTARLO SIN NINGUN PROBLEMAAAAAA.

-Sabes de sobra que me refiero a ti – Con mirada de burla

-Un día de estoy Roy Mustang… un día de estos – Susurro mirando hacía otro lado.

Llegó la hora de ir a ver a ese desgraciado de Kimbley, Ed estaba delante de su puerta sin saber que hacer, no se atrevía a abrir, si ese bastardo seguía con sus egocéntricas palabras no estaba seguro de poder quedarse callado y mantener la poca compostura que tenía con el.

Faltaba 1 minuto para las 10 y se decidió a picar a la puerta, un ligero "pasa" sonó de detrás la puerta, Edward trago saliva y entro.

-Vaya q quien tenemos aquí, al joven Elric – Dijo con burla.

-"A este me lo cargo" Buenos días General Kimbley

-No, no – Se levanto y se acerco a Ed.

-A partir de ahora tendrás de llamarme Kimbley-sama

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que tendría de hacer eso? – Pregunto dudoso y algo furioso.

-Simplemente por que yo te lo digo, así que dilo otra vez. – Con mirada maliciosa.

-Che… Buenos días Kimbley……-sama "Dios que humillante"

-Bien, hoy tengo unos pequeños trabajillos para ti, primero quiero que lleves estos papeles al General Hakuro.

-Está bien. – Cogio los papeles de mala gana y Kimbley sonrió

Edward fue camino al despacho del General Hakuro, por que tenía que hacer estas estupidas cosas, para eso están las secretarias.

Después de volver Kimbley le dijo que quería un café y Ed fue a buscarlo con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Cada vez hacen el café más asqueroso. – Dijo al beber un sorbo.

-Pues yo creo que esta muy bueno – Dijo mas para si que para Kimbley.

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunta? – Dijo con voz borde.

-"Yo a este me lo cargo pero ya!!!" – Con un tic en el ojo.

-Teléfono: Riiiiiing…… Riiiiiiiing (ejem u.u)

-Elric cogelo y di que no estoy aquí. – Dijo como si nada

-¿Qué? – Mirando al teléfono.

-Que lo cojas ya

-Oficina del General Kimbley – Dijo con voz tranquila, había cogido muchas llamadas para Mustang y estaba algo acostumbrado.

-Pásame con el General - Dijo la voz detrás del teléfono.

-Lo siento, pero el General Kimbley no se encuentra en este momento

-¿Y donde esta?

-Esta en una misión de reconocimiento y no volverá hasta después del mediodía.

-Está bien, ya le llamaré después – Y sin mas colgó.

-No lo has hecho mal – Le dijo Kimbley

-Che… - Se sentó

-Ahora quiero que me des un masaje, estoy algo tenso – Le dijo tocándose los hombros.

-¿Qui-quieres que te de un masaje? – Dijo como sin creérselo.

-Si ¿no me has oído o que?

-No pienso hacer eso.

-¿Estás seguro Elric? – Con voz amenazadora.

-"Mierda ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Su sirvienta? Solo hace falta que me de una falda y un plumero ¬¬" – Entonces de puso detrás de el General y empezó con el masaje, después de 10 minutos.

-Está bien ya puedes parar, parece que sirves para mas cosas. Ahora me ha entrado hambre, tráeme algo para comer.

-Pero… ¿Es que acaso no tienes ya una secretaria que te hace todas esas cosas? – Dijo enfadado

-No, resulta que ayer la despedí, no me servia como yo quería ¿Sabes?

-No, ni me importa – Giro la cabeza, Kimbley se acerco y le cojio por la barbilla quedando muy cerca.

-Me gusta ese carácter que tienes… Pero conmigo será mejor que no lo utilices – Lo empujo en el sofá (Si todos los despachos tienen sofá ¬¬) quedando encima de él. Con una mano cogio la de Ed y se la subió encima de su cabeza. Estaba entre una pierna de Ed con su rodilla cerca de su entrepierna. Con la otra mano le empezó a tocar el muslo

-No me toques bastardo – Dijo moviéndose

-¿Crees que esta bien insultar a tu superior? – Dijo acercándose al rostro de Edward.

-¿Y tu crees que esta bien abusar de un subordinado?

-¿Abusar? No pequeño, yo no estoy abusando de ti, tan solo estoy pensando en un castigo ideal para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con castigo? – Dijo algo confuso

-Cada vez que me desobedezcas… habrán consecuencias, o bien para ti o… para Mustang – La mano que tenía en el muslo paso a su barriga por debajo de la camiseta.

-Ya basta – Dijo cojiendole la mano con su brazo libre.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – Dijo con voz burlona.

-Bas…

-No, no, ya sabes lo que puede pasar

-… - Giro la cabeza, y Kimbley se levanto.

-Así que, tráeme algo de comer – Sentándose en su silla

-… - Se levanto con la mirada baja y los puños apretados y salió por la puerta directo a la cafetería.

-Je… Ya esta empezando a ceder. – Dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

Después de traerle algo de comida, estuvo sentado sin hacer nada durante un rato hasta que Kimbley lo llamo. Edward se acercó al escritorio del General.

-Ven aquí – Le dijo con voz autoritaria.

-… - No dijo nada y fue hacía el quedando parado delante.

-Estoy aburrido así que vamos a pasar el rato. – Ed seguía con la mirada baja tapada por sus cabellos.

-Siéntate encima de mi – Dijo serio.

-…- Ed le miro y abrió los ojos sorprendido. - ¿Q-Que has dicho?

-Que te sientes encima de mí – Señalando sus rodillas

-Yo no… - Dijo dando un paso hacía atrás.

-Tienes 5 segundos – Levanto la mano.

-… - Se le quedo mirando como si esperara a que dijera que era broma

-4 – Bajo un dedo.

-Yo… - No estaba pensando en nada, el corazón le latía muy rápidamente.

-3

-… - Por la cabeza le pasaron millones de imágenes de él y Roy

-2…

-…- Tenía de hacerlo, por Roy tenia de dejar atrás su orgullo. Levanto la mirada y se sentó encima de Kimbley con sus piernas alrededor del General.

-Vaya en el ultimo segundo, pensé que lo harías antes – Dijo poniendo una mano en la cintura de Ed.

-…- No dijo nada, simplemente le miraba con unos ojos fríos.

-Esa mirada no funciona conmigo ¿sabes?

Le cogio por la barbilla y de un movimiento le empezó a besar salvajemente, Ed se resistía pero contra mas lo hacía mas profundizaba Kimbley el beso hasta que lo hizo sangrar.

-Tu sangre es muy dulce

-¿Qué pretendes? – Dijo pasando su brazo por sus labios.

-Solo divertirme un rato, así que ahora – Le cogio la mano y se la llevo a su entrepierna – Diviérteme – Dijo con voz sensual

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? – Dijo apartando la mano

-Tu mismo, ¿te imaginas a Mustang haciendo esto?

-… - Bajo la mirada, justo cuando su mano se acercaba a la entrepierna de Kimbley sonó el teléfono parando en el acto.

-Maldita sea, cogelo – Le dijo de mala leche

-… - Sin decir nada se levanta y coje el teléfono – O-Oficina del General Kimbley.

-Hay un recado para el General – Dijo una voz de chica

-El General no se encuentra en este momento

-Esta bien, ya se lo pasaré después gracias – Y colgó, se quedo ahí parado con la mente en blanco.

-Es la hora de comer ya puedes irte – Le dijo con la misma mala leche.

-… - Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Esta tarde… - Ed se detuvo – Tenemos una misión de búsqueda, te quiero aquí a las 5 ¿entendido?

-Si…

-No te he escuchado. – Con burla

-Si Kimbley-sama – Dijo también con mala leche y cerro la puerta dando un portazo. Sin levantar la mirada se dirige rápidamente hacía fuera del edificio, cuando lleva un rato andando se choca contra alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Ah perdona, perdona eres tan pequeño que no te había visto – Dijo una voz burlona.

-ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN… - Pero al mirar hacía arriba se encontró con esa mirada lila que tanto conocía. – Envy – Dijo levantándose contento.

-Cuanto tiempo chibi – Dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

-Pasaré eso por alto solo esta vez… - Lo dijo como un susurro pero Envy lo escucho y sonrió -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Pues venia a invitarte a comer ¿Te apetece?

-Pues claro que si!!!! – Dijo levantando los brazos en señal de alegría.

-Y ¿Por qué corrías de esa forma? – Dijo camino a un restaurante.

-Eh… - Se paro de golpe con la mirada baja. – Nada solo… - Rió nervioso apartando la mirada. Envy dejo de sonreír y se acerco a Ed.

-Ha pasado algo con Mustang – Le dijo levantándole la barbilla, Ed siguió sin mirarlo.

-No sabría que decirte… – Envy lo cogio de la mano y se lo llevo a un parque donde no había casi nadie. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Quiero que me lo expliques todo – Con una mirada seria

-Bueno, digamos que Roy y yo tuvimos una especie de rollo sin nada serio – Dijo mirándose las manos nervioso- Yo sabía que él estaba con Riza, aun que no la quiera de esa forma, ella lo ama, el saber que yo la estaba engañando, me hacía pensar si valía la pena seguir con Roy pero… Me era imposible separarme de él. Un día tuvimos una discusión sobre lo de Riza, que me hacía daño al intentar buscarla en mí, y de repente dijo que no se volvería a repetir.

-Ed, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo?

-¿Eh? – Le miro confundido esperando que siguiera.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes pero tú estás enamorado de Mustang. – Ed abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No, te equivocas – Se levanto con la mirada baja, sus manos ahora apretados en puños estaban temblando.

-Ed, puedes mentirte si quieres – También se levanto quedando delante de Edward. – Al fin y al cabo lo olvidaras.

-No… Después de que me dijera eso, hemos vuelto a besarnos, no se por que, a veces pienso que no le importo pero luego me hace pensar lo contrario. ¿Qué debería hacer? – Le miro suplicante, Envy puso sus manos en los hombros de Ed y le sonrió.

-Eso debes averiguarlo tú solo Ed, no serviría de nada que yo te lo dijera.

Ed volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez de frustración. Cuando volvió a levantarla de pronto envolvió el cuello de Envy con sus brazos y le besó con algo de rudeza.

Envy se quedo algo perplejo con esa actitud de parte de Edward, pero sabía que lo hacía para desahogarse, así que empezó a llevar el control del beso y le abrazo por su pequeña cintura acercándolo más a él.

De repente Ed abrió los ojos y se separo de Envy con mirada arrepentida.

-Lo-lo siento… -Dijo con sus brazos estirados apoyándose en el pecho de Envy con la mirada al suelo. – De verdad lo siento, no-no se que me ha pa-pasado.

-No pasa nada Ed – Con una mano en su cabeza. Pero Edward se aparto avergonzado y salió corriendo.

-Ed… - Susurro mientras lo veía correr ya lejos.

Ed se pasó todo el rato dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había pasado con Envy.

Es cierto que no era la primera vez que se besaban, pero había sido el que lo había empezado esta vez y simplemente para desahogarse.

Sentía que lo había utilizado para sentirse mejor y eso no se lo perdonaba.

Ya era casi la hora de ir otra vez a la oficina de Kimbley, se dirigió con pasos lentos sin querer llegar realmente.

Picó a la puerta y como esta mañana un ligero "Pasa" se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Entro y vio a Kimbley de pie revisando unos documentos.

-Bien justo a tiempo – Le lanzo una bolsa – Ponte eso.

-¿Qué es? – Miro dentro de la bolsa y vio que era el uniforme azul que todos los perros de los militares llevaban. - ¿Tengo que ponerme esto?

-Si, vamos de misión así que rápido, tienes 5 minutos.

-Si, señor – Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los baños. Se desnudo y miro el uniforme, odiaba ir vestido como todo el mundo pero debía hacerle caso así que se lo puso. – Vaya hasta a encontrado una talla para mi – Mirándose al espejo – KYAAA ME ESTOY LLAMANDO YO MISMO ENANOOO!!! – Cogiendose la cabeza – Bueno será mejor que vuelva. – Ya más calmado.

-Te queda muy bien Edward – Con una mirada para nada agradable.

-Che – Se cruzo de brazos.

-Está bien es hora de irnos. – Después de un rato caminando

-¿Y que tenemos de buscar? – Pregunto siguiéndole el paso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Le dijo con mala leche. – Aun que creo que se nos han adelantado. – Al mirar el almacén en donde tenían de empezar su búsqueda vieron a unos cuantos militares entrar y salir.

-¿Cómo es que ya están allí?

-Tsk, yo que quería divertirme un rato.

-¿Divertirte? ¿En medio de una misión? – Le pregunto algo dudoso.

-Bueno supongo que podré hacerlo igual – Girándose y acercándose poco a poco a Ed.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo algo temeroso.

-Nos vamos a divertir un poco – Lo acorralo contra la pared con su pierna entre las dos de hagane y agarrándole con fuerza una de sus muñecas.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? Suéltame – Dijo resistiéndose.

-Eso me divierte aún mas – Acerco su rostro al de Ed y le beso con fuerza, atrapando sus labios sin cuidado alguno, con un quejido de Edward aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la pequeña boca de hagane.

Su mano libre empezó a tocar su barriga por debajo de la chaqueta subiendo y atrapando un pezón pellizcándolo con algo de rudeza.

-SUELTALO – Oyeron Como alguien se acercaba a ellos empujando a Kimbley lejos de Ed.

-Vaya, vaya si es el Coronel Mustang.

-… - Ed se quedo quieto detrás de Roy, su mirada reflejaba miedo, estaba temblando mientras miraba la espalda de Mustang.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendías? – Le dijo cogiendolo por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Uy… esto se esta poniendo muy feo – Ed al oír esas palabras por parte de Kimbley intento moverse para detener a Roy, pero simplemente no podía moverse.

-Hijo de puta – Roy levanto el puño hacía Kimbley.

-Edward, ¿Estás seguro que quieres que me pegue?

-¿Eh? – Miro hacía delante viendo como Roy alzaba el puño. "Roy, no lo hagas, con eso si que tendría una buena excusa para echarte de la milicia, mierda" Se puso al lado de Roy – Roy ya basta – Le dijo con mirada seria.

-¿Qué? – Le miro sorprendido – Crees que le voy a dejar sin mas después de lo que te…

-HE DICHO QUE YA BASTA – Chillo a todo pulmón. Roy dejo ir a Kimbley y miro fijamente a Ed.

-¿Por qué? – Mirándolo seriamente.

-No importa - Bajo la mirada, su corazón parecía que se le fuera a salir del pecho – Si-simplemente haz como si no hubieras visto nada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto muy borde – ¿Ahora te da morbo el cargo de General? – Le dijo con intención de hacerle daño.

-Roy… - Le miro seriamente con algo de miedo. – Por favor, no preguntes nada… - Con cara de suplica y nerviosismo.

-Como quieras – Dijo con desprecio y se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Ed miraba como Roy se iba, parecía en cámara lenta, no podía despegar su mirada de la espalda de Mustang, mierda, tenía de aparecer justamente es este momento ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Le diría todo a Roy acerca de Kimbley? Tenía de hacerlo, no soportaba que Roy pensara que estaba con el por decisión propia, no quería volver a ver esos ojos de desprecio.


	11. Al borde del abismo

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

11 Capitulo: Al borde del abismo

"Ya hace rato que te has ido y Kimbley y yo vamos camino a Central, miro su espalda delante de mi y no se que es lo que me impide lanzarme encima y darle una paliza.

Me quedaría muy a gusto pero seguro que eso arruinaría tú sueño de ser Fhurer, ¿Cuánto mas va a durar esto? ¿Me va a utilizar hasta que se canse? ¿Roy me va a odiar para siempre? Debería de contarle lo que hace Kimbley al menos así no me miraría con esos ojos llenos de desprecio, aun que entonces, eso lo estropearía todo.

¿Es que no hay ninguna manera de terminar con esto sin que Roy se entere?"

-¿No ha sido divertido la cara que ha puesto Mustang? – Dijo con burla Kimbley mientras se detenía y miraba a Ed.

-Cállate – Giro la cabeza, su labio inferior estaba temblando.

-¿Sabes? Me hace pensar que Mustang y tú tenéis algún tipo de relación aparte de Taisa-subordinado. – Ed levanto la mirada sorprendido. – Así que es verdad eh.

-Eso… eso es im-imposible – Volvió a desviar la mirada apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Vaya, vaya así que Mustang y tu… – Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercaba a Ed - Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. – Cojiendole de la barbilla.

-Te-te equivocas – Seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Imagínate que diría el Fhurer de esto, podrían acusar a Mustang de acoso sexual a un menor – Dijo con veneno en su mirada, ahora Ed le miro con miedo.

-No tienes pruebas de nada – Dijo apartándole la mano

-Oh! No me hacen falta pequeño – Lo acorralo en la pared quedando sus rostros muy cerca. – Solo tendrás de hacer una cosa por mí

-¿Q-que? – Algo asustado. Mientras la mano de Kimbley se deslizo por debajo de los pantalones de Ed. – No-no me toques!!!

-Lo que quiero de ti es tu cuerpo, eso es todo – La mano que estaba dentro de los pantalones de Ed empezó a moverse haciendo que Edward se estremeciera.

-Ya-ya basta bastardo!!!!!!! – Intento pegarle pero con la otra mano Kimbley apresó la de Ed con fuerza.

-Esa cara no tiene precio – Dijo mirando como el rostro de Ed se ruborizaba, su respiración se entrecortaba y con el ceño fruncido.

-SU-SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ – Dijo moviéndose para sacarse de encima al General.

-Ahora entiendo el por que Mustang te utiliza – Susurrándole al oído

-Suéltame ya desgraciado – Logró soltarse del agarre de Kimbley y lo empujo.

-Je. Así será más interesante – Mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-… - No dijo nada y salió corriendo sin darse cuenta que alguien los había visto.

Ed corrió sin mirar atrás queriendo alejarse de ese hombre lo más rápido posible. Llegó al parque cerca de casa de Roy y metió la cabeza debajo de la fuente deshaciéndole su trenza.

Noto como el agua mojaba su cabello y cara y le relajo un poco, después volvió a caminar hasta la casa de Mustang, a estas horas aún no debería de haber nadie. Pero allí estaba, sentado en el sofá mirando la tele con una mirada indiferente. Ed se acercó lentamente queriendo explicarle lo que ha pasado antes.

-Roy… antes… yo - Pero Mustang apago la tele y se levanto sin hacerle el menor caso. Paso por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo. – Roy escúchame – Le cogio del brazo esperando a que se quedara pero Roy solo le regalo una mirada fría llena de rencor.

-No tienes por que darme explicaciones, tu y yo no somos nada – Le dijo con despreció.

-… - No dijo nada solo bajo la mirada.

-Suéltame, ahora – Dijo con autoridad en la voz

-No – Le miro decidido.

-Bien – Empujo a Ed al sofá poniéndose encima de el, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que le beso sin aviso alguno. Un beso salvaje el cual Ed no podía seguir. – ¿Quién lo hace mejor? – Dijo con burla

-¿Qué?

-¿Yo o Kimbley? – Rozando sus labios.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta? – Dijo con duda.

-¿Qué te ha prometido? ¿Que te subirá el sueldo si te acuestas con el? – Susurrándole en la oreja.

-Bastardo – Ed lo empujo y le pegó un puñetazo haciéndolo sangrar.

-Je… - Sonrió de medio lado mientras Ed se subía a sus caderas.

-Tú no sabes nada – Pegándole otro puñetazo.

-Será mejor que dejes de hacer… - Ahora Ed le pegaba pequeños golpes en el pecho mientras bajaba la mirada y sus cabellos caían como una cascada encima de Roy.

-No entiendes nada…

-Estas… - Ed levanto la mirada y pudo ver que un mar de lagrimas bañaban su pequeño rostro. Mustang abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca lo había visto llorar de esta forma. – Ed… - Cuando su mano toco su mejilla Ed se levanto de golpe y se fue corriendo.

Roy se quedo en el suelo mirando como subía las escaleras y cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Por qué estaba llorando? Puede que me haya pasado un poco con el… pero es que cuando lo vi con Kimbley algo dentro de mi reventó, como si me hubieran quitado algo que me pertenece.

No puedo ni imaginarme que Ed este ahora con Kimbley, cuando lo pienso… Me duele, miro en mi reflejo y ya no me reconozco entre los trozos rotos de mi alma…

Cuando estoy con Edward, poco a poco esos trozos se van juntando volviendo a la forma que era antes pero… No puedo… no debe de nacer ningún sentimiento por el… Ninguno.

Pero desgraciadamente, ese sentimiento nació antes de que me diera cuenta, ¿Por qué la gente necesita algo a lo que aferrarse? Algo o alguien que les de una razón para continuar… Simplemente es una tontería en la que siempre caemos sin remedio alguno"

Ed cerró la puerta de mala gana y se estiro en la cama intentando secar las lágrimas que por más que secara seguían saliendo como si todo su dolor pudiera desaparecer.

"Estúpido Mustang… ¿Por qué tiene de echarme en cara lo que estoy haciendo por él? Simplemente lo hago por el, para que su sueño no se desvanezca, para que no caiga en un abismo sin salida…… A quien quiero engañar lo hago por que le quiero, por que es cuando estoy con el cuando mas alegre me siento, pero también es cuando estoy con el cuando mas me duele.

Envy tenía razón, la única manera de olvidarle es encontrando un nuevo amor pero… Siento que no estoy preparado para eso, mi cuerpo esta lleno de la fragancia de Roy"

Cuando Edward se despertó, el sol ya había salido, se paso casi toda la noche pensando en que hacer respecto a Roy y Kimbley, de alguna manera debía decirle lo que… "Pero ¿y si pienso que lo hago por mi? Para que me tenga compasión y así estar conmigo… Mierda no hago más que comerme la cabeza, se lo diré por la tarde pero… ¿Quién me dice que no va a ir con Kimbley y lo lleve directo al hospital? Mierdaaaaa"

Cogiendose de los cabellos como un desesperado en eso Roy abrió la puerta viendo como Ed decía cosas raras mientras se arrancaba los pelos de la cabeza (Literalmente ¬¬ El cabello de mi Ed //////)

-Eh… Eeed – Dijo con una mano hacía el como si fuera un caso perdido. Este al oír la voz de Roy se para de golpe en el borde de la cama y se cae al suelo.

-Itai… - Dijo sobandose la cabeza, una vez sentado en el suelo no se atrevía a mirar a Roy a la cara después de lo de ayer.

-Nosotros nos vamos, tienes el desayuno en la cocina – Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Mierda… ¿Solo ha venido para decirme esa gilipollez? – Cogiendose las rodillas y poniendo su cabeza en ellas (Ya se entiende la forma de bola XD) – Bueno así es mejor, si sigue comportándose de esta forma conmigo será mas fácil olvidarle – Se levanta se da una corta ducha y baja a desayunar.

De camino a Central, siguió pensando en lo que paso con Kimbley, ese hombre estaba llegando demasiado lejos, tenía miedo que un día de estos le obligara a hacer… Cosas a un nivel superior.

Ya delante de la puerta de Kimbley como las últimas veces pico a la puerta pero nadie contestaba por lo que extrañado abrió un poco la puerta y vio de reojo como no había nadie así que abrió la puerta del todo y entro sentándose en la silla.

Ya había pasado una hora y no habían noticias de Kimbley, Ed llevaba rato dando vueltas por toda la oficina mordiéndose las uñas.

Harto de esperar salio fuera y se dirigió al baño para mojarse un poco la cara pero al entrar se encontró con dos militares y hablaban sobre Kimbley.

-¿Has oído que han trasladado a Kimbley? – Dijo con hombre con aspecto simpático.

-Si, si se ve que ha sido esta mañana temprano – Contesto el otro hombre con na gran barba.

Ed al escuchar eso se fue corriendo a la oficina de Roy, se paro delante de la puerta dispuesto a entrar pero paro de golpe con la mano en pomo, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Por qué habían trasladado a Kimbley? No le importaba era mas importante saber que pasaba así que entro.

-R… Taisa – Dijo acercándose a la mesa.

-Hagane – Mirándolo algo sorprendido - ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto… ¿Es cierto que han trasladado a Kimbley? – No pudo evitar poner cierto tono de emoción.

-¿Trasladado? – Se apoyo en su sillón.

-Eh… He oído a dos militares decirlo – Bajando la mirada.

-La verdad… - Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos – El General Kimbley desapareció ayer entrada la noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que desapareció? – Dijo sorprendido poniendo las manos encima de la mesa.

-Aún no lo sabemos del todo – Se levanto yendo hacía Ed

-Así que desapareció eh – No pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Por qué sonríes? – Cojiendole de la barbilla

-No me gustaba trabajar para él

-Parecía que te lo pasabas bien "Mierda no quería decir eso, se supone que tenía de disculparme por lo de ayer" – Se giro dándole la espalda – Perdona.

-¿Eh? – Se quedo congelado al oír esa palabra del Taisa. Se puso delante de el y le toco el labio – Yo si lo siento, - Bajo la mirada – No debí haberte pegado.

-No pasa nada, fue como la picada de un mosquito – Poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Ed.

-ò.ó ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA UN MOSQUITO LE COSTARIA VERME?¿?¿?¿?

-Si, eso mismo – En ese momento entró el General Hakuro.

-Buenos días Coronel Mustang.

-General Hakuro – Haciendo el saludo – Buenos Días.

-Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a Edward Elric – Mirándolo seriamente.

-¿A mi? – Pregunto dudoso.

Se sentaron en las sillas delante de la mesa de Roy, este estaba presente por "orden" del General.

-Muy bien Elric, Fuiste el ultimo en ver al General Kimbley ¿verdad?

-Si, íbamos a una misión de búsqueda – Dijo tranquilamente.

-A mi no me consta que el General Kimbley tuviera ninguna misión

-¿Cómo que no? A mi me dijo claramente que a las 5 teníamos una misión de búsqueda.

-¿Paso algo antes de que te fueras? – Dijo con mirada penetrante.

-¿Algo? – Pensando en lo que paso – Recuerdo que dijo que se nos habían adelantado y que podía irme. – Dijo firmemente.

-Mm – Como si no se lo creyera. – Eres la ultima persona que lo vio, y tenias motivos para deshacerte de el.

-¿Motivos? – Dijo algo temeroso.

-Je… - Amplió su sonrisa. – El te chantajeaba ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? No… Eso no es verdad – Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso Pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-… - Roy miraba de reojo a Ed, su mirada no cambio pero dentro de su cabeza miles de pensamientos pasaban al oírlo. Si eso era verdad ahora entendía lo que hizo Edward ayer.

-Igualmente sabemos que no fuiste tu, en la escena del "crimen" encontramos sangre del General y otra sangre que no sabemos de quien es, también encontramos unos cabellos de color verde

-… - Ed se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Crees que aun sigue con vida? – Pregunto Roy.

-No estamos seguros, era poca sangre.

-¿No han pedido ningún rescate ni nada por el estilo?

-Dudamos que lo hayan secuestrado, pero es una posibilidad – Se levanto dirigiéndose hacía la puerta – Le mantendré informado.

-… - Ed estaba con la mirada baja, temblaba de arriba abajo, no podía ser que el…

-Ed, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo agachándose para llegar a su altura.

-No… no puede ser – Lo miro a los ojos, su mirada era de miedo.

-¿El que no puede ser? – Cojiendole por los hombros.

-Envy… El no podría…

-¿Envy? ¿Quieres decir tu amigo? ¿Crees que ha sido el?

-No… no lo se – Puso sus manos en el pecho de Roy – Ha dicho que han encontrado cabellos verdes.

-Pero no tiene por que ser Envy – Mirándolo a los ojos con confianza

-Si… no tiene por que – Roy lo abrazo con fuerza. No podía ser que Envy hubiera echo eso, ni si quiera conocía a Kimbley tendría de encontrarlo para hablar con el.

Era la hora de comer y Roy seguía con sus papeles sin poder descansar siquiera, Ed aburrido de estar allí sin hacer nada le dijo que salía a comer.

Estuvo dando vueltas intentando encontrar a Envy sin ningún resultado, el siempre aparecía de la nada y desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Cansado de buscar se sentó en un banco cerca de Central, estiro su cabeza hacía atrás en señal de cansancio cerrando los ojos, entonces sintió unas cosquillas en su cara.

-Kyaaa ¿Pero que… - Al levantarse y girarse vio a la persona que tanto estaba buscando. – Envy…

-Ei chibi – Le saludo sin moverse. Ed tampoco se movía le estaba mirando seriamente como esperando a que le dijera algo

-Tu… Esto…

-¿Quieres saberlo? – Se acerco lentamente quedando a las espaldas de Ed, de pronto lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Saber el que? – No podía mentirse estaba muy nervioso, Envy estaba actuando de una manera muy rara y esa voz le daba miedo.

-Saber donde se encuentra tu General – Le susurro al oído apretando el abrazo.

-¿Eh? – Así que si que fue el, ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué motivos tenía para hacerlo? No lo conocía. - ¿Por-por que? – Pregunto esperando que le quitara esa duda.

-Simplemente estaba en mi camino – Poco a poco giro el cuerpo de Edward quedando cara a cara, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-¿Por eso le has ma… - No termino la frase, el dedo de Envy se poso en sus labios.

-No, no lo he matado, solo le dije un par de cosas para que te dejara en paz – Dijo con una mirada mas calmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Para que me dejara en paz? ¿Cómo sabias que…? – Otra vez el dedo de Envy silencio a Ed.

-El otro día os vi, como te amenazaba con lo de Roy – Abrazo a Ed apoyándole su cabeza en su propio pecho.

-¿Y solo por mi has hecho eso? Los militares están buscándote – Se separo un poco, ahora los nervios estaban comiéndolo por dentro.

-No pasa nada, no hay nada que los lleve hasta mi, ni si quiera ese Kimbley me vio la cara. – Dijo con una sonrisa, Ed se relajo al oír esas palabras.

-Envy… no se como agradecerte esto – Le miro algo apenado.

-¿Pero que dices? No podía dejar que ese bastardo molestara a mi pequeño Ed, no, no.

-Peque… ENVY!!!!!!! – Corrió detrás de el un buen rato hasta que se canso, Envy se paro delante de el.

-Venga que te acompaño a Central. – Dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

Lo llevo hasta allí y le vio subir las escaleras, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Envy mientras veía como la silueta de Ed iba desapareciendo.

-No tengas prisa Ed, todo a su tiempo…


	12. Esperando el silencio

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

12 Capitulo: Esperando el silencio

Ed subía las escaleras de Central pensando en que hacer ahora, ¿Le diría a Roy que fue Envy quien hizo desaparecer a Kimbley? Sabía que Roy no diría nada a los militares pero… No quería que pensara mal de Envy, el era una buena persona que le había ayudado incontables veces en toda su vida.

Además, ahora que Roy sabía que Kimbley le chantajeaba no parara de hacer preguntas, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría sin decirle la parte en la que le quería?

Entro en la oficina de Roy viéndolo trabajar por rara vez, cerró la puerta lentamente, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Esta es una imagen que no se ve todos los días – Dijo sentándose en los sillones delante del escritorio. Roy levanto la vista algo sorprendido.

-Ah, no te había visto – Dijo con burla en la mirada.

-Taisa… - Contendiéndose la rabia de esa indirecta. – "Tengo que evitar el tema de Kimbley como sea" ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Revisando los papeles de Kimbley – Dijo tranquilamente.

-"Mierda si es que llevo un día… T_T" Ah, el otro día hable con Al, ¿Me pregunto que te gustaría como recuerdo? – Intentando cambiar de tema. Roy le miro viendo sus intenciones pero el quería saberlo, saber de que iba ese chantaje del que hablo el General Hakuro.

-Hagane… - Se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose hacía el. "Mierda… si me llama así es que va en serio" Pensó nervioso con la mirada baja.

-Explícamelo – Apoyo sus manos en la silla de Ed inclinándose hasta quedar a centímetros de la cara de Edward.

-¿E-El que? – Dijo sin mirarlo, sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente, no podía afrontar la mirada de Roy.

-Ya lo sabes. – Le cogio por la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos pero Ed siguió sin mirarlo. - ¿Es verdad que Kimbley te chantajeaba?

-Eso… Es…– Simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto haciendo más fuerte el agarre en su barbilla

-Por que…

-EDWARD MIRAME– Dijo alto ya mas cabreado. Los ojos de Ed se posaron temerosos en los de Roy. - ¿Con que podía chantajearte para que dejaras que te hiciera eso?

-Yo no… el… bu-bueno sabe que tengo un he-hermano, y dijo que sino le hacía ca-caso, pu-pues… - Volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Ed… quiero la verdad, te conozco y estás mintiendo.

-Esa… esa es la verdad…

-JODER EDWARD EL YA NO ESTA AQUÍ – Le dio la espalda intentando tranquilizarse.

-ESO YA LO SE – También se levanto poniéndose delante de el. – Pero no tiene ningún sentido que te lo diga ahora.

-¿Por que no? ¿Al fin y al cabo te gustaba estar con el? – La mirada de Ed se entristeció y bajo la cabeza. "Joder, me he pasado otra vez, Pero me da rabia, ¿Por qué no confía en mi?" Lentamente va envolviendo a Ed en sus brazos con fuerza. – Lo siento… Me da rabia que no confíes en mí, deberías habérmelo dicho.

-Roy… No es tan simple como parece, Si te lo hubiera dicho… Hubieras hecho una estupidez y a lo mejor… ya no llevarías este uniforme – Apretando la chaqueta con sus manos. Roy se sorprendió al oír eso.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – Se separo de Ed mirándolo a los ojos, pero mantenía la mirada baja.

-No se como… el lo sabía… - Le miro a los ojos - Lo nuestro, me amenazo con echarte si no trabajaba para el.

-¿Con echarme? Deberías de haberlo mandado a la mi…

-ROY… Yo… - Volvió a bajar la mirada, sus puños apretados con fuerza temblaban ante lo que estaba a punto de decir – Desde hace tiempo… Sin darme cuenta… me enamore de ti, parece estupido pero… no podía dejar que tu sueño de ser Fhurer terminara por una tontería así.

-Ed… - Se acerco queriendo abrazarlo pero este dio una paso atrás.

-Pero… Yo ya no… Quiero decir… Lo olvidé… era… era muy extraño el sentimiento que tenía hacía ti, dolía… pensar que te quería dolía… Tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos así que lo olvidé… Ya no… ya no siento nada por ti así que… – Levanto la mirada, los ojos le quemaban no quería llorar, Roy tenía de creerse esas palabras… no, el tenía que hacerlo, creer en que ya no había nada en su corazón llamado amor.

-Ed, no hace falta que digas na…

-NO… No quiero que por esto me trates de otra forma, olvida que una vez te amé… olvida que alguna vez te lo dije.

-Ed, ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? – Le cogio por los hombros. Una parte de el sabía que Ed le quería, pero que se lo dijera el mismo era…

- Solo olvídalo… - Le aparto bruscamente – Como yo lo haré – Y sin decir nada mas se dirijo a la puerta con paso firme pero apresurado. Roy se quedo en blanco, aun tenía las palabras de Ed en su cabeza, ¿Cómo iba… como iba a olvidarlo? Cuando el también sentía algo por el.

Pasaron unos cuantos días en los que Ed se comportaba como siempre delante de Roy, haciendo las mismas tonterías, reclamando por llamarle bajito, parecía que algo dentro de él por fin estaba olvidando de verdad que alguna vez sintió algo mas que amistad por Roy.

Mustang también parecía haber olvidado todo lo que ese día Edward le confeso, quería creer que en realidad fue un sueño, que nunca ocurrió de verdad.

-Ohayo – Dijo un Ed somnoliento entrando el la cocina.

-Creo haber oído algo… bueno creo que no era nada mas que un mosquito – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mos… - Dijo Ed con una vena enorme en su cabeza, se paro delante de Roy y le pellizco en la mejilla – Huy, parece que este mosquito te ha picado…

-… - Lo miro seriamente – Riza, creo que Edward hoy quiere beber leche – Con sonrisa triunfadora.

-Riza, dice Roy que hoy firmara todos los papeles de la semana – Con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Riza Edward…

-YA ESTA BIEN LOS DOOOOOOS!!!! – Dijo Riza dando un manotazo a la pobre mesa.

-O_o – Ed y Roy la miraron con miedo – ¿Hoy hace un día muy bonito verdad Roy?

-Si, eso mismo estaba pensando…

-Pues venga que ya es hora de irse.

Era ya la hora de comer y Ed aburrido salio de su oficina para toparse con Envy.

-Ite… - Dijo sobandose la nariz

-Vaya Ed no te había…

-No… digas nada más – Con una cara que daba miedo

-¿Mal día? – Dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza

-¿Crees que soy un perro? ¬¬ Si ha sido una mañana muy aburrida u.u

-Bueno pues como regalo si quieres te saco a pasear un rato – Con una sonrisa de burla.

-Envy… ¿Quieres morir hoy?

-Si es por ti… - Dijo sensualmente en la oreja de Ed, le había cogido por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-Envy… que estamos en el trabajo ///

-Así que si estuviéramos en otro sitio… - Bajando la mano de la cintura hasta casi su trasero.

Alguien los estaba mirando con mucha rabia sin saber la razón concreta. Decía no sentir nada fuerte hacía el, pero al verle con otra persona la furia le enloquecía.

-Edward – Aparecio Roy de la nada, Ed como acto reflejo se alejo de Envy con la cabeza gacha. – Tengo unos papeles que Riza me dijo que te enseñara.

-Esta bien – Con una sonrisa, no quería preocupar a Envy – Nos vemos luego Envy.

-Está bien, ah espera – Se acerco a Ed y le dio un tierno beso en los labios – Hasta luego – Y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Ed volvió a seguir a Roy hasta su oficina.

-¿Y esos papeles? – Acercándose al escritorio

-No hay ningunos papeles – Dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por que me has hecho venir? – Dijo dándose la vuelta encarando a Roy.

-¿Era mentira lo que me dijiste? – Acercándose lentamente hacía donde estaba Ed.

-¿El que?

-¿Te hace gracia hacer bromas de ese tipo? – Dijo un poco enfadado cogiendo la muñeca de Ed.

-¿De que hablas? – Dijo algo asustado.

-Cuando dijiste que me quieras ¿Era una broma? – Acerco su rostro al de Ed subiendo su brazo hacía arriba (Como en ese capitulo en donde Ed encuentra a Nina en la pared y Roy lo coje por el brazo XD)

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Si es a mí a quien quieres, no vayas tonteando con otros.

-¿Pero…? ¿Te estas oyendo Mustang? ¿Oyes lo que me estas diciendo?

-Simplemente querías gastarme una broma ¿para que?

-¿Broma? ¿Por qué iba a bromear con algo así? – Dijo clavando su mirada en la de Mustang.

-Pues por que… - Bajo la mirada sin saber que decir. – Se supone… que no puedes olvidar a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

-Eso… - Bajo la mirada – Claro que… no te he olvidado aún… - Le miro – Pero debo hacerlo, Tu tienes a Riza, no puedes estar pensando en que un chico 12 años (Ahora no me acuerdo de cuantos se llevaban jeje) mas pequeño que tu este enamorado de ti…

-Tampoco lo pensaba de esa manera.

-Así que no te comas la cabeza en tonterías así. – Le miro con una sonrisa triste.

-Y si te dijera que yo… siento algo por ti… aun que no te quiera de la misma forma que tu.

-¿Qué? ¿A que viene eso ahora? – Dijo con los ojos abiertos, Roy dejo ir el brazo de Ed y cuando iba a decirle algo.

-Roy – Riza entro por la puerta – Ed, también estas aquí, ¿Qué os parece ir a comer algo? – Dijo con una sonrisa. Ed estaba en blanco ni si quiera había visto entrar a Riza. Esta le miro extrañada y se acerco a el. – Ed ¿estas bien?

-Ah… Si, es que me ha dado un mareo, creo que me quedare en mi oficina a descansar un rato – Dijo con una media sonrisa y salio sin mirar a Roy.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto preocupada a Roy.

-Solo tiene que descansar un poco, ¿Vamos a comer?

-Si – Dijo con una sonrisa de lo más sincera.

Edward se estiro en el sofá de su oficina, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Será ¿que aun que sea poco siente algo por mí? Pero aun que sea así, el no me quiere, ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Ya me he hecho a la idea pero aun así… ¿Por qué diablos ha tenido de decir eso? Ahora que por fin estaba olvidándome de el, hace que me confunda mas, ¿Qué quieres que haga si cuando consigo quitarte de mi mente entras sin que me de cuenta?

Odio tener este sentimiento hacía ti, el saber que nunca me vas a corresponder, saber que ya le perteneces a otra persona, ¿Sabes lo duro que es? El dolor que siento me asfixia… quererte me asfixia…"

Por la noche Edward no podía dormir así que bajo a la cocina para beber algo de agua, cuando salió vio una sombra sentada en el sofá, se acerco y vio que era Roy, estaba dormido con un libro entre sus manos. Ed sonrió ante esa escena, se acerco para cogerle el libro y dejarlo en la mesita de al lado, sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando el rostro tranquilo de Mustang, no sabia cuando se había sentado a su lado apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, cuando paso su brazo alrededor de Roy en un abrazo anhelado.

Abrió los ojos despacio, levanto la vista y vio como dos ojos azulados casi negros le estaban mirando fijamente, no aparto la mirada simplemente se quedo mirándolo de vuelta.

-Roy… - Dijo en un pequeño susurro – Te amo

-Ed… - Acaricio su mejilla lentamente - ¿Sabes? Yo también he llegado a quererte – Dijo con voz apacible casi sin alzar la voz, solo para que Ed lo oyera.

-Me gustaría pensar que es así – Poniendo su mano encima de la de Roy – Se me hace tan difícil olvidarte, olvidar que te amo – Mirándolo con ternura y anhelo.

-Entonces no lo hagas, quiéreme en secreto… en silencio – Su voz se oía mas apagada.

-Roy… me duele… pero a la vez me hace tan feliz – Sonriendo – Me alegro que tu hayas sido la primera persona en enamorarme.

-Me alegra oír eso… yo también te quiero Ed, aun que no pueda corresponderte de la misma manera, con la misma pasión que tu – Acerco lentamente su rostro al de Edward rozando levemente sus labios.

-Con saber que sientes algo por mi… aun que sea pequeño… Me pone muy feliz – Los ojos se le cerraban, pero quería seguir despierto – No quiero despertar Roy… quiero quedarme así…

-Te equivocas Ed… Esto no es un sueño…

Los ojos dorados de Ed se abrieron de golpe, estaba estirado en el sofá, su corazón latía con fuerza, miro por todos lados pero ni rastro de Roy.

-Ha sido… un bonito sueño…


	13. La verdad siempre duele

TSUKI NO NAMIDA (La lagrima de la luna)

RoyxEdward

13-La verdad siempre duele

Edward se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, el uniforme de la milicia que tanto odiaba.

Mientras se abrocha la chaqueta oyó el sonido del mobil.

-Quien sera ha estas horas? (Eran las 9, aun que para mi esa hora no existe xD)

¿haaai? - Con voz de dormido total.

-¿Nii-san? ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Ah Al!! No, me estaba cambiando... pero tengo mucho sueño – Dijo bostezando.

-Ay... y bueno ¿como te va con Mustang y Riza?

-Muy bien "Dejando a ese bastarda de lado" Riza es muy simpática, aun que mejor no le hagas enfadar u.u'

-Y Mustang? - Pregunto extrañado.

-Che... Se pasa el día metiéndose con mi altura, un dia de estos ya vera jajajaajajajajajajaa

-u.u' Nii-san tranquilo...

-¿Y como te va por ahi? - Pregunto bajando las escaleras.

-Pues muy bien... estudiamos mucho pero también salimos a divertirnos.

-¿Estudiar? No te ibas de "excursión" (Quien sale con el cole 1 mes de excursión ¬¬ xD)

-Hay nii-san ya llegara el dia en que me escuches... Íbamos a ir a otro colegio para aprender cosas nuevas (¬¬) por que es un colegio con mucho prestigio y solo a unos cuantos nos darían unas becas para estudiar aquí lo que queda de año.

-Todo eso me dijiste? ¿En serio? Me estas tomando el pelo

-Creo que estabas jugando al Final Fantasy así que supuse que no me escuchabas pero en fin -.-'

-Y a quienes les han dado la beca? - Estaba haciendo tortitas ^^

-Pues a mi, a Fletcher y a Hikaru.

-Mmmm... Eso esta bien........................................................................QUE!!!!!!!!!!!

QUE TE HAN DADO UNA BECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

-Nii-san... - Apartándose el teléfono del oído. -Si... así que no volveré hasta vacaciones del mes que viene.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Piensas abandonar a tu pobre hermanoooooo!!!!!! - Dijo corriendo por toda la cocina.

-Nii-san u.u'... Así que tendrás de seguir viviendo con ellos.

-O_O

-¿Nii-san?

-O_o

-Oooooi ¬¬

- -Ese grito despertó hasta media población. - Trabajo y eso así que me alquilare un piso y puntooo.

-JA! ¿Vas a vivir solo Nii-san? - Dijo con ironia.

-Ten cuidado con ese tonillo eh... mantente lejos de la ironía ¬¬'

-En menos de una semana estarías tirado en un océano de inmundicia u.u

-Tsk... bueno... en fin... ya me lo pensaré jajaja.... u.u

-Bueno Nii-san tengo que dejarte... ya te llamare

-Esta bien Al... Adiós... Hay... u.u............ Por que me pasan estas cosas a miiiii!!!!!

que he echo para merecer estoooooooooooo – Dijo con una rodilla al suelo y levantando el mobil al airee – Todo es culpa tuya maldito aparatoooo!!!!!! - Dijo intentando ahogar al pobre mobil u.u todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Roy, y oyo un ligero Click... y un ligero flash... Se giro con una sonrisa macabra

-_jejejejeje.... Rooooooooy_... - Dijo con voz de ultratumba levitando literalmente hacia el.

-Pero que coño.... - Se topo contra la pared

-_Rooooooooy....¿lo has visto veeerdaaaaaad? _- Dijo acercándose a el - _Eeeh_

-Ver el que?? - Apartando la mirada.

-_Je...jejeje... _

-Me das miedo...

-_Jaja...jajaja –_ Apartandose de Roy - _¿Por queeeeee me pasa esto a mi????_ - Dijo con las dos manos en la cabeza.

-Creo que por fin has perdido el poco juicio que tenias

-_Rooooooooy.... - _Girándose para mirarlo.

-No he dicho nada – Dando media vuelta

-Hay... - Suspiro – A Al le han dado una beca... así que no volvera hasta el mes que viene....... Y AUN QUEDAN 3 SEMANAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y SOLO SERAN UNOS DIAS Y SE IRA OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!!!

-Mmmm... vaya, vaya – Dijo sentado en la mesa empezando a comer.

-TUUU!!!!!! ESA ES MI COMIDAAAA!!!!!..... en fin que mas da no tengo hambre u.u' – Coje un diario y se siento. - Mmm... no ese no.... pero serán hijos de...

-Se puede saber que haces? - Dijo levantado la vista.

-Pues que voy a hacer, mirar un piso – Dijo como la cosa mas obvio del mundo.

-¿Un piso? Para que?

-Pues para que va a ser? Para vivir!!! Al pasara mucho tiempo fuera

-Etto.... Edward...

-A callaaaar!!! No pienso pasar tanto tiempo contigooo... ni locoo!!!!!

-Tu... ya tienes un piso.

-O_O

- ¬¬

-O////O Ya-Ya lo sabia – Tirando el diario al suelo – Lo veees pasar tanto tiempo contigooooo ha matado a la mayoria de mis neuronaaaaaaaaas.... Devuelemelaaaaaaas T_T

-No tienes por que irte, eres como una mosca, no molestas.

-Vaya, ¿eso es un cumplido?

-Puede, eres tan pequeño que casi no noto que estas aqui – Dijo comiendo otra vez.

-CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS EEEEH!!! PUES TENDRAS DE AGUANTARME DURANTE MEEESEES!!!!! AJO Y AGUA!!!! - Se sienta de mala leche.

-Que son esos gritos? - Dijo Riza entrando en la cocina.

-Es culpa de Edward.

-Eh no me eches la culpa de todoo!!!

-Se quedara mas tiempo de lo previsto.

-Con tal de joderte...

-Edward esas palabras.

-Perdooon u.u

-Y eso – Dijo sentándose.

-Mi hermano a conseguido una beca y acabara allí el curso... y solo lleva 2 meses... eso significa mas de medio año!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ya le he dicho que no pasa nada

-Si sigues haciendo esta comida tan buena ya puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros tooodo lo que quieras ^^ - Dijo Riza con una sonrisa

-"Noooo he caido al infiernooooo" Arigato -.-

-Asi que esta tarde iremos a comprarte cosas para tu habitación.

-¿Co-cosas? - Dijo con miedo.

-Si, a partir de ahora vives aquí, así que compraremos cosas nuevas para tu habitación, una cama, armarios..... te hace falta mas ropa, tus cosas para el baño....

-O_O

-Jaja... ahora eres como nuestro hijo – Dijo Roy revolviendole los cabellos

-... - Ed le miro con una mirada fría como el hielo que Riza no vio, se levanto y se fue por la puerta sin decir nada.

-Creo que no deberías haber dicho eso cariño.

-Bu-bueno lo he dicho como broma.

-Quien coño se cree que es!!!! " ahora eres como nuestro hijo" - Imitando su voz – Que te deeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Llego a su despacho y se estiro en el sofá dispuesto a dormir hasta que alguien le despertara.

Un rato después, oyó como alguien abría la puerta muy despacio entraba y la cerraba sin hacer ningún ruido. Noto como alguien se sentaba en el sofá y se inclinaba hacia el.

Supo que era Roy al instante, solo el le provocaba este sentimiento, y su olor, la combinación de la colonia en su cuerpo era sencillamente sensual.

No sabia que hacer, notaba su respiración muy cerca, no sabia que estaba tramando, noto como la cabeza de Roy se apoyo en su cuello... de pronto dejo ir un largo suspiro.

"Pero... pero que se supone que esta haciendoooo? El corazón me va a mil por horaaaa, como descubra que no estoy durmiendo... Pero aún así, me siento tan bien, el sentir tenerlo tan cerca... me deja la mente en blanco, no-no puedo pensar cuando esta tan cerca,."

Sin darse cuanta Ed derrama una lagrima que va a parar a la mejilla de Roy, este levanta la cabeza.

-Ed... - Le aparto el flequillo que tenia en la mejilla – Pronto lo olvidaras, solo es... una etapa que tienes de superar. - Se levanta, da media vuelta y se marcha.

-Que... que ha sido eso? - Dijo Ed levantándose del sofá. Ahora muchas mas lagrimas caían por su rostro. - Mierda... - Intentaba desesperadamente detenerlas sin nigun resultado. -Ya lo sabia... joder ya lo sabiaa!!!!

Roy volvió a su despacho, no sabia que coño había pasado momentos atrás, al verlo tan vulnerable... no, no es solo eso, sabia que sentía algo por el, quizás era amor, pero no podía permitirse enamorarse de nadie, el era... simplemente el era un trozo de hielo, tenía de seguir siéndolo, por que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Ya había pasado una hora y Edward no se había movido, estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en el sofá, una pierna estirada y la otra tenia su cabeza apoyada, no pensaba en nada, no quería pensar en nada, esta mañana estaba tan bien, estaba contento, simplemente por poder estar con Roy como antes, eso le hacía sonreír.

Por que ahora no podía? Había entendido las palabras de Roy, era algo que ya sabía pero... aún así, escucharlo de sus labios era... era demasiado real, aun que lo sabía, estaba en lo profundo de su corazón, a la vista pero sin ser tocado.

Tenía que irse de allí lo mas rápido posible, no podía seguir viviendo en la misma casa que el, se sentía... ridiculadamente traicionado, aun que ellos no tenian nada, nunca fueron nada mas que amigos.

Se levanto, las lagrimas hacia rato que habían parado, su mirada era fría como la noche, no dejaría que una tontería así acabara con el, era solo un estúpido sentimiento, solo eso.

Ya era la hora de la comida, tenía hambre, pero no tenia ganas de encontrarse con Roy tan pronto así que abrió la puerta lentamente, no vio a nadie así que salio, cerro la puerta despacio y cuando se giro para irse.

-Hagane!!!!

-"Oh dios mio... ¿Que hago? Ya esta, haré como si no lo hubiera oído" Siguió caminando como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero el muy terco tubo que acerarse y cogerle de la muñeca.

-Hagane, te estoy llamando. - Le dijo girándolo.

-Ah...perdona... sera que tengo los oídos tan pequeños que no te oía. - Dijo con un ligero sarcasmo.

-O_O Eso iba a decirte si...

- ¬¬ Bueno que querías – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Como esta tarde casi no hay trabajo...

-Ya me extraña...

-... Riza a decidido que después de comer vayamos de compras. Ya sabes.

-Ah... es verdad... que remedio.

-Eh no te pongas así – Sonrió – Ahora podrás tener la habitación como quieras.

-Pues la quiero toda roja

-Roja? Si bueno es un color que te pega.

-A que si!! :)

-Chicooos – Se acerco Riza – Vayamos a comer

-Yo quiero sushiii!!! - Dijo Edward

-Estoy de acuerdo – Contesto Roy.

-Esta bien paga el jefe asi que – Mirando a Roy.

-T_T

-Jajajaja ajo y agua ta-i-sa

-A callar e-na-no!!!!!

-A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE QUEDARIA PERFECTAMENTE ENCIMA DE UN SUSHIIIIII!!!!!!

-Mmm... ahora que lo mencionas....

-Tsk... Riza vayamos al restaurante mas caro.

-Como quieras Ed ^^

-Por que a mi T_T

Después de comer, por cierto Roy y Edward hicieron una competición de comer sushi y gano Ed.

-Pero que diablos tienes en la barriga niño!!!!

-Aaah que mal te sienta la derrota eh Mustang?

-Quien diría que un renacuajo como tu comería tanto

-A QUIEN LE LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE TARDARIA UN AÑO EN COMERSE UN TROZO DE ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOZ!!!!!!.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas ^^

-Maldito hijo del demonioooo yo te matooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

-Edward!!! Eso ya lo harás en casa ahora tenemos de ir de compras ^^

-Así que en casa eeh – Dijo mirando a Roy con cara diabólica.

-T_T

Después de estar toda la tarde de compras se fueron a merendar, serian mas o menos las 6 de la tarde, las cosas no llegarían hasta las 7:30 así que tendrían tiempo de sobra.

Después de comer algo fueron a comprar ropa, se compro muchos pantalones, camisetas, ropa interior...

-Es que te lo vas a comprar todo rojo? - Dijo Roy viendo como casi toda la ropa que cogía Edward era roja. (Jeje es lo que yo hago xD)

-Que? Algún problema?

-No... nada, nada ¬¬

-Pues venga que ya casi es la hora – Dijo Riza yendo hacia la caja

Llegaron a casa y dejaron las bolsas en el suelo, Roy y Ed se sentaron en el sofá cansados de tantas compras.

En pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta y Riza les abrió en seguida, les dijo que lo subieran todo arriba a la izquierda.

Unos minutos largos después ya estaba todo montado (Que rapidez xD) tal como Edward dijo.

La cama a la derecha, en frente un escritorio con un portátil, al lado un mueble con una tele pequeña, en la pared de la izquierda un armario grande con espejos y una estantería con libros. Por supuesto casi todo era rojo.

-A quedado muy bonita – Dijo Riza

-Bueno ahora a colocar toda la ropa -.-

-Ale que te vaya bien – Dijo Roy saliendo

-Espera Roy ^^ -Dijo Riza con su sonrisa de miedo. - Tu le ayudaras, yo hare la cena ¿Entendido? -Saliendo de la habitación

-Claro... sin problemas ^^' -Entrando otra vez.

-Pues haber empezamos – Dijo Edward dejando la ropa encima de la cama.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco ¬¬'

-Eh... no que va.... - La pila de ropa se caía por la cama, - Bueno el armario es grande no habrá problema.

Después de un buen rato guardando la ropa, ambos se sentaron en la cama, Edward se estiro y cerro los ojos, Roy se lo quedo mirando un buen rato con la cabeza llena de cosas que no quería escuchar.

Unos minutos después Edward abrió los ojos y vio como Roy se levantaba, quiso detenerlo, decirle cualquier cosa para que se quedara, pero no, joder se había prometido a si mismo que lo olvidaría.

Al menos le daría las gracias por ayudarlo, aun que hubiese sido Riza quien se lo dijo.

-Ah Mustang espe...– Se levanto pero había una chaqueta en el suelo que lo hizo tropezar y caer encima de Roy.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos se movió ni un milímetro, no querían moverse. Edward estaba otra vez con la mente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, estaba encima de el, solo un poco mas y podría besarle, tenia la sensación de que Roy le correspondería pero aún así, no se movía.

No sabían cuantos minutos habían pasado, o si solo habían pasado segundos, para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, todo a su alrededor iba a cámara lenta mientras ellos estaban en stop.

Roy quería decir algo, pero al ver los ojos de Edward se quedo sin voz, estaba paralizado, esas grandes orbes doradas lo tenian prisionero, no podía apartar la mirada. De repente paso su brazo por el cuello y la cintura y lo atrajo hacía el.

-Los recuerdos... se disipan con el tiempo... - La voz con la que lo dijo era tan dulce, como si no quisiera hacerle daño con sus palabras.

-Todo lo hace... - Edward escondió su rostro en el cuello de Roy deseando por un momento que todo esto fuera un sueño.


End file.
